White moon
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: Ichigo x Rukia. A collection of oneshots, from angst to fluff. IchiRuki goodness.
1. White Moon

A/N: Ichigo x Rukia one shot. Inspiration was "Let love in" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Oh and sorry for any OCC-ness. I try :(

-

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed, the window was open and the curtains were blowing slightly in the wind. The pale light of the moon shined through and filled Ichigos' room with a soft light. Ichigo looked at the empty closet, Rukia hadn't been home…in weeks. "Damnit…Where is she? Why hasn't she come home?" Ichigo asks him self. 

Ichigo closes his eyes, reliving the day when she left. It was right after school…

"_Ichigo…" the petite shinigami says quietly, the sun was just setting and Ichigo turned around to look at her._

"_Hm? What's up?" He asks, leaning down slightly to look at her. Rukia just smiled _

"_You go home. I have to take care of a hollow" Rukia says still smiling. Ichigo blinked and opened his mouth to protest. Until he saw the look on Rukias' face, the way her eyes glistened in the sunlight, and he realized how fake her smile was. She was lying…_

"_Rukia, you sure?" was all Ichigo could say. Rukia nodded and her smiled disappeared. _

"_Goodbye…Ichigo" She says before walking past Ichigo, leaving him to stand there dumbfounded. _

_Ichigo believed Rukia, and went home…that was the last time he saw her._

Ichigo swore under his breath, blaming himself for not following Rukia. He sat up on his elbows hoping to see her come through the window. It was amazing how much he missed her, he had gone to soul society to save her, she saved him countless numbers of times and now he couldn't even detect her spirit energy.

Ichigo fell back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "Rukia…where are you?" Ichigo mutters before closing her eyes.

-

* * *

Rukia bit her lower lip; her black shinigami uniform was drenched in blood. Rukia closed her eyes, _Ichigo…your window better be open._ She thought before jumping down from the roof she was standing on. 

Rukia was surprised, the hollow had been tricky. Always disappearing before she could deliver the final blow, so she had spent weeks just trying to track the damn thing and on top of that she was already injured so her blood lead to more hollows attacking her which delayed Rukia from catching the hollow that kept disappearing.

Rukia ran to Ichigos' house, she bet he was asleep by now. Rukia could get in and Ichigo wouldn't pester her about her wounds. The kurosaki household was in her eyesight, and Rukias' heart skipped a beat and began to race.

_What's wrong with me? I've entered this house before…why are my hands sweating? Why is my heart racing? This is strange._ Rukia jumped up and her feet landed on the windowsill. "Ichigo left the window open" Rukia whispers with a small smile on her lips.

Ichigo sat up quickly "Rukia!!" he says shocked, Rukia jumped and caught the curtain before falling backwards.

"Baka! Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Rukia yells. Ichigo frowns "You're the one coming into my room at the middle of the night!" He retorts.

"I'm going to bed" Rukia says with a slight growl, she jumped over Ichigos' bed and landed on the floor. Rukia winced slightly, she had forgotten about her wounds. _Please let Ichigo not noticed I'm hurt. He will think it was his entire fault…idiot. He is always blaming himself…_Rukia walked towards her closet and was about to climb in when she heard Ichigos voice. It was much softer then before, "Are you…hurt?" He asks getting out of bed.

Rukia laughed, "No, I'm a professional shinigami…I don't get reckless injuries like you do!" Rukia says coldly. Ichigo frowns "You are a horrible liar" He says walking towards Rukia. He reached out grabbing her arm; Rukia spins around and slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She yells, with her eyes closed tightly. Ichigo was perplexed, until he looked at his hand. The pale moonlight shown on his hand, revealing the deep red liquid that was resting on his palm.

"Rukia, you **are **hurt!" Ichigo says, adding emphasis on the last word. Rukia rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Ichigo, stop worrying!" She says wanting nothing more then to crawl into her bed.

"I should have gone with you, this is all my fault." Ichigo says, running his clean hand through his spiky orange hair.

"Don't blame yourself, Ichigo" Rukia says, her eyes fixed onto the floor. Ichigo shook his head lightly.

"What are you talking about! I shouldn't of let you go alone and so it's my fault that you are hurt!" Ichigo says annoyed that Rukia would think it wasn't his fault.

"You blame yourself too much. Just for once, let it be MY fault. I should have been more careful" Rukia says, her violet eyes now staring at Ichigo, Rukia quickly broke the stare and muttered "Go to bed Ichigo. I can take care of myself" Rukia hoped he didn't hear her, but sadly he did.

"I'm not going to bed! Now, I'm going to heal you and it IS my fault! So you stop blaming yourself!" Ichigo retorts angrily. Rukia scowls as Ichigo motions her to follow him and with much difficulty she follows him into the bathroom.

Ichigo was shuffling through the cabinets by the time Rukia reached the room.

"Sit on the counter, hold on let me help you!" Ichigo says picking up Rukia before she could protest. Ichigo gently placed Rukia on the counter, and returned to looking for the proper things to help her wounds.

"So, how did the great Rukia get beat this badly by one hollow?" Ichigo asks with a smirk. Rukia frowns and gives him the death glare.

"The hollow kept evading my attacks, and would fade away before I had the chance to kill it." Rukia says crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you just come home then?" Ichigo asks placing bandages and a bottle of white liquid on the table. Rukia paused before answering…why didn't she come home?

"I…don't know. I just really wanted to beat the hollow." Rukia says flatly. Ichigo just shrugs lightly, "You should have come home" He says.

Rukia rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "You mean, I should have come to your home. Ichigo, this isn't my home." Rukia says, trying to sound harsh. Ichigo mutters something under his breath and it sounded a lot like "it's your home too Rukia."

Rukia felt her cheeks become warm, and she looked away. "Rukia, where are you injured?" Ichigo asks. Rukia gulps before answering, "My arm, shoulder…and there's a gash in my stomach" Rukia answers softly. She didn't want to see the look on Ichigos face after she said that.

"Alright then, lift your sleeve and I'll wrap up your arm and shoulder." Ichigo says as he tears the bandage. Rukia hesitantly lifted the sleeve of her shinigami uniform, the blood was running down her shoulder and the other gash on her arm had stopped bleeding. Ichigo carefully wiped off the dry blood with a wet rag. He placed the white liquid on her wound and quickly wrapped her arm.

"You have to…pull down your sleeve for me to reach your…um…shoulder…" Ichigo says timidly as his cheeks soon turned red, expecting a blow to the head from Rukia and many mentions of pervert. Yet, none of that happened. She pulled down her sleeve enough so that Ichigo could see the would and nothing more. Ichigo did this wound quickly and gulped, the next wound was on Rukias stomach. He forced out the images that were floating into his mind. "Ichigo, close your eyes please" Rukia says finally looking at Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, right sorry" Ichigo turns around and shuts his eyes tightly. Rukia took off the top of her shinigami uniform, and grabbed a shirt of Ichigos from the hamper in the bathroom. It was rather clean, and it still smelled like Ichigo, Rukia put on the shirt and lifted it so the wound could be seen and nothing more. "Okay Ichigo, please do this quickly." Rukia says with a hint of wrath in her voice, a warning that if he tried anything funny, she would kick his ass. Ichigo turned around and quickly grabbed the wet cloth, wiping away the dry blood. His face was so close to Rukias…well…chest. Ichigo had to force away his blushing, "You're lucky the wound didn't go all the way through" Ichigo says wrapping the bandage around her stomach. He was about an inch away from Rukias face, but he kept his eyes on what he was doing. Rukia blushed and looked away, she felt the bandage tug as Ichigo tied it. Rukia winced slightly, "Baka! Be careful!" She yells, hiding her pain with anger. Ichigo looks at Rukia, finally lifting his head to meet her gaze. They were trapped in each others eyes, Ichigo glared and Rukia glared back it was an excuse not to break the stare.

"I'm going to bed" Rukia says coldly, while pushing Ichigo away from her face. Ichigo watches her leave the room, he could still smell her scent. She smelt like cherry blossoms and that smell the air gets when its about to rain. Ichigo cleans up in the bathroom and returns to his room. He sees Rukia sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out the open window. "What are you doing?" He asks, Rukia turns around.

"I'm…er…looking for uh hollows." Rukia lies, before turning back to look out the window. Ichigo sighs and stands at the edge of his bed, looking out the window too.

"What are you looking at?" He asks looking from left to right, Rukia smiles.

"The moon." She says softly, Ichigo looks up at the moon, he didn't see what was so special about it.

"Yeah, the moon. How exciting" He says sarcastically, before looking at Rukia who was smiling while looking up. She looked at Ichigo and blushed, "What?" She asks angrily, but was more embarrassed that he was staring at her. Ichigo smirked, "Nothing" he says looking at the moon.

"You're such an idiot. The moon is beautiful...majestic...its in the center of our sky. No beauty can compare to it." Rukia says looking back at the moon as well. Ichigo just smiles wrapping an arm around Rukias shoulders.

"Look who's talking" He says with a smirk. Rukia rolls her eyes but scoots closer to Ichigo and smiles. She didn't know why she wanted to be so close to him but the security of his arm around her...it made her want to be completely wrapped in his arms. Rukia rested her head agianst his side and could faintly hear Ichigos' heart that was racing wildly. Ichigo smiles, his eyes on Rukia.

_I think I found something more beautiful then the moon...and her name is Rukia. _

* * *

A/N: I know, no smooch in this one. Sorry xD I couldn't think of where to put it. 

R & R.


	2. Dancing With Ichigo

A/N: I decided to turn my "White moon" One shot, into well…a collection of Rukia and Ichigo fan fics. Why? Because I can and someone asked about it, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I love you guys!!!

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Language

Summary: Rukia learns to dance, by the greatest teacher ever! Ichigo Kurosaki!!

Inspiration: you Rukia and Ichigo Lovers! I give full credit to jta4 for creating it. Do not copy or steal her artwork.

-

* * *

**Dance With me**

* * *

Rukia was becoming oh-so frustrated with the orange haired boy sitting next to her. No matter how many times she asked what a dance was he kept replying "Ask Inoue". Rukia let out a loud sigh and stared at the book they were supposed to be reading. Only Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia and Chad were reading. The other classmates were babbling about the upcoming spring dance.

Rukia slammed her book down on the desk and scribbled a quick note to Ichigo.

_Ichigo, tell me what these…dances are? Please? _Rukia then drew a chappy with large puppy eyes before throwing the note onto Ichigos' desk.

Ichigo raised both eyebrows, picking up the note that was tossed onto his desk. He looked over at Rukia who was hiding her face in her book. Ichigo opened the note and rolled his eyes.

_Rukia, for one your drawings suck. For the billionth time ASK INOUE! I'm not telling you OK?_

Ichigo waited for the teacher to look back at her book and threw the note back on Rukais' desk. Ichigo stretched in his seat, _How childish Rukia…passing notes...what are we? In second grade? _

Rukia chucked the note, which was now crumbled into a ball, at Ichigos' head. It landed in his lap and as he opened and read it, Ichigos' face turned 20 different shades of red.

_Then…will you take me to the dance? _Rukia had also added an angry chappy with the words _I'm sorry you have no taste in artwork!_

Just then the teacher snatched the note. With an evil grin on her face,

"Passing notes are we kuchiki-san, to your beloved Kurosaki-san?" The teacher says reading the note.

Ichigo and Rukia blurted out many "No ways!" "I don't love him" "I don't love her!" "I wasn't passing notes!" "Everyone else is talking!" "What beloved? What!" "I do NOT love Ichigo!" The teacher shushed them.

"Ohhh I see. Young Kuchiki-san has asked Kurosaki-san to the dance, how cute. What are these bears? Or rabbits?" The teacher says pointing at the chappies Rukia had drawn all over the page. Rukia fumed furiously, and suddenly the two were saved by the bell. Ichigo rushed out; to avoid the embarrassment…Rukia however was caught by Inoue.

"Sooo you and kurosaki-kun hmmm" She says tugging Rukias arm.

"I just…well…I-I wanted him to show me how to dance." Rukia says with a sigh, trying to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

"Well then, we must go dress shopping for you!" Inoue says with a large smile. Tatski let out a groan, and Rukia frowned "Dress shopping?" She mutters before being dragged by Inoue.

-Back at the kurosaki household-

"ICHI-GOOO!" Isshin yells before making a jump attack at his son. Ichigo sighs and ducks as his father crashes into a nearby potted plant.

"Ichigo, I have a question" Yuzu asks while setting the bowls of rice onto the table.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Keigo stopped by—"

"Oh…great!" Ichigo says with heavy sarcasm

"He said you were taking Rukia to a dance, he wanted to know if we had a remedy for a broken heart" Yuzu says staring at her older brother, who was standing there…dumbfounded. Ichigo slapped his hand to his forehead, _great; now everyone thinks I'm taking Rukia to the dance…this is just wonderful…_

"Ohhh my boy has got himself a date!" Isshin shouts, his eyes streaming with tears.

"You hear that my lovely beautiful wife? Our boy, Ichigo, he has found himself a wife!" Isshin says to the poster of Masaki. Ichigo rolled his eyes, until his ears caught the word 'wife'.

"What! Rukia and I are not going to be married!" Ichigo yells at his weeping father.

"Can we just eat now?" Karin asks her nose in a soccer magazine while sitting at the table.

* * *

**Shopping with Inoue **

* * *

Rukia was dragged to countless numbers of stores; Inoue was throwing countless items at Rukia, making her try this and that.

"What about this?" Inoue asks holding up a long red gown.

"Or this one?" she says again holding up a short white dress.

"Hmm? Maybe this one Kuchiki-san?" She says holding up a blue dress.

"Ah…well…um" Rukia stutters, not being able to choose.

"How…well…how about that one" Rukia says pointing at a random dress, both the girls gawk.

"T-that one…Kuchiki-san?" Inoue says her eyes wide. Rukia blushes,

"Something wrong with it?" she asks, now ashamed that she had to choose that dress.

"I like it!" Inoue says picking up the dress from its hanger and handing it to Rukia, "Try it on!" She urges pushing Rukia to the changing stalls.

-Minutes later-

Rukia steps out of the stall, she wore a soft pink dress with frills at the bottom, middle of her back and on the sleeves.

"Kuchiki-san you look Sooo pretty!" Inoue says waving her arms around. Rukia smiles slightly. Inoue then pushed Rukia back into the stall, "Now take it off so we can buy it" she says her smile now a huge grin.

Rukia jumped through Ichigos' window, a plate of food rested on his desk while Ichigo was laying on his bed, eyes closed, and headphones in his ear. How could she resist? Rukia landed softly on the hardwood floor, and tip toed to his bed side, setting her bag (with her dress in it) on the floor. Rukia took the black pen that was resting on the desk; she carefully leaned over Ichigo and placed the marker on his cheek. With one quick motion she made a curvy mustache, Ichigo instantly woke up.

"GAH YOU STUPID MIDGET!" Ichigo yells grabbing the marker from her hand. Rukia gave a pout before reaching for the marker.

"Give it back Ichigo! It's not my fault you're a lazy bastard who sleeps on the job" She yells back now kneeling on his bed, leaning over him to snatch the marker.

"You're the one who drew on my face!" He retorts holding the marker higher.

"It's MY marker!" She yells back, putting one hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Mmm-ph mmpgh!" which would be translated as something along the lines of "stupid chappy loving shorty" or "Evil midget". Rukia had positioned herself so she was sitting on Ichigos' stomach. He had one hand holding the marker, that was constantly waving in the air and the other trying to wrestle Rukia off of him, this was a recipe for disaster.

One struggle and shove lead to another, Rukias' hand had slipped and the marker fell from Ichigos' hand in an attempt to catch her. Before either of them realized it, Rukia had fallen completely on top of Ichigo and their lips had locked together. Ichigo felt his eyes go wide, and Rukia immediately pushed herself off Ichigo and scurried off to the closet her face a bright shade of red. Ichigo sat up, still in shock of what happened.

_Rukia…marker…falling…kissing me…wha-what just…did we just? We did, didn't we…Rukia… me…_Ichigo sat there, his mind was like jelly. He kept telling his legs to move and get off the bed to wash his face but nothing was working. His brain seemed to have shut off. Somehow, with much effort Ichigo brought his hand to his lips. "Rukia…" He mutters, his fingertips on his lips, they were…_warm_.

Rukia couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. "That was…a kiss…with Ichigo." Rukia shook her head, "It was an accident…just walk out there, grab your bag and food" Rukia placed her hand on the closet door.

_On three…open the door, make no eye contact with Ichigo, grab the two things, and get out of there…okay Rukia…you can do this._

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Rukia opened the door, her eyes darted to the bag on the floor, when she looked back up she did the thing she wasn't supposed to do…she looked at Ichigo.

"What are you looking at?" She snaps, stepping out of the closet.

"You're…ah well…never mind" Ichigo says shrugging and looking away, _Rukia blushing…what a rarity. _He thought staring at his hands in his lap.

"Thank you for the food" She says, with no hint that the 'thank you' was genuine. Rukia jumps back into her closet and slams the door.

Ichigo lies back down, "You're not really angry Rukia, that's just an act to hide your embarrassment" He says rolling over. Rukia pulled the covers over her head, she had heard what Ichigo said and she knew…he was right.

* * *

**Dancing with Ichigo**

* * *

Early that morning, Rukia stepped out of the closet with the dress her and Inoue had bought. She wore light pink stilettos to match, Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"What are you looking at?" She says angrily. Ichigo nervously laughs,

"You ah…look nice…that's all" Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Rukia scowled, forcing her lips to not form into a smile.

"Let's go" Rukia says heading out the window. Ichigo walks downstairs,

"Ichigoooooo" yells Isshin, before kicking his son in the stomach.

"Gah! What the hell!" Ichigo says, after regaining the breath that was knocked out of him.

"Ready for your hot date?" Isshin says smiling.

"I told you it's NOT a date!" Ichigo yells back, his face furious.

"Riiiight…sure it's not…that must be the reason why you dressed up!" Isshin says pointing, stars flying behind him.

"I'm not dressed up!" Ichigo retorts pointing at himself and motioning with his hand his outfit. A white dress shirt, red tie that hung loosely, and jeans.

"Ohhh Masaki look at our son! Our wonderful son! He's a man now!" Isshin says to the poster of his wife, waving his hands around. Ichigo gave a frustrated sigh and took this opportunity to leave.

------

"Okay Rukia, now slow dancing is all about the lead." Ichigo says taking her hand lightly.

They had been practicing for hours, Ichigo had to admit, she was a much better dancer then he gave her credit for.

"I know, I know" Rukia says frustrated placing her hand around Ichigos' waist as his hand rested on her back.

"Well then why are you messing up so much?" Ichigo teases with a smirk. Rukia glares coldly.

"Just dance." She mutters harshly, following Ichigos' steps smoothly Ichigo smiles, pulling Rukia closer and still dancing perfectly together.

"Rukia…you seriously had no clue what a dance was?" Ichigo asks looking down at her and Rukia shook her head.

"You dance…I don't know…it just seems like…you've danced before" Ichigo says shrugging lightly.

"I compare our dancing to fighting. Fighting comes naturally so…dancing must too" Rukia says looking up at Ichigo.

When amber met violet, a shade of pink ran across both their cheeks. Ichigo and Rukia quickly broke their gaze and the song ended. A sudden flash erupted in the room, they both turned their heads to see a group of classmates with…cameras.

"I thought you reserved the dance room for private dance lessons." Rukia hisses at Ichigo.

"I did" He says back, breaking their embrace. The classmates scurried off laughing, Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"Who did you tell that we were here?" He asks scowling.

"Inoue…and Tatski" Rukia says innocently, with that fake school girl grin that Ichigo hated with a burning passion. Ichigo runs his hand through his hair,

"Now everyone is going to think we are together" He mutters.

"What's wrong with that?" Rukia asks leaning upwards, putting her face close to his with a cold glare, the fake smile had faded from her lips.

"Ah well…err…it's just…"Ichigo stutters. Rukias' expression softened and saddened but she still glared into Ichigos' eyes.

"You don't like…being together with me?" Rukia asks, the hurt in her voice was unimaginable.

"It's not that Rukia…think about it…What if soul society caught wind that we were together…that would put you in danger" Ichigo says softly, his scowl turning into a hurt frown.

"I guess you're right…" Rukia says resting her head on his chest for a brief moment. Ichigo placed his arms around her shoulders.

"It's not that…I wouldn't want to be…together with you…it's…dangerous" Ichigo says looking down at Rukia. Rukia closes her eyes, breathing in his scent, with a light sigh she looks up at Ichigo and nods.

"I understand" She whispers, and blushes as Ichigo kisses her forehead.

"Let's go home" He says releasing Rukia from his embrace and smiling. Rukia nods and follows Ichigo out the door, and back to their…home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so long! I loved writing it though. Please Review, I think I did alright with a lot less out of character-ness.

Review and I'll love you forever

:D


	3. Sunday Morning

A/N: Something that popped into my head, kinda fluffy.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Ichigo wakes up and wonders what happened last night and why was he in the arms of Rukia?**

**Warning: Fluff.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday Morning**

* * *

Several things were going through Ichigos' head.

One:

_Why am I in Rukias' closet?_

Two:

_Why are we…embracing…each other?_

Three:

_Why does she smell so wonderful?_

_Shit. Did I just think that? Rukia…and the word…wonderful in the same sentence I must be dreaming._

This was far from a dream, Ichigo had his head pressed close to Rukias' chest, and one of her hands was running through his hair. Her other hand was running along his spine, Ichigo raised his eyes to look at Rukia. Her face was at peace, content, happy even. He found out that his arms were wrapped around Rukia protectively, and believe it or not…

Ichigo never felt happier.

He wanted to reach up and stroke her black hair; it was disheveled and clung to her face. He could hear the soft rhythm of her heartbeat and the slow steady pace of her breathing, Ichigo had an urge to run his fingers along her face, let her hair tickle his skin…

_Why…do I feel this way? Could it be…that I am…falling in love with Rukia? Is that…even possible?_

Ichigo tried to remember how he had gotten into this situation…

**- - - Hours Earlier - - - **

Ichigo tossed and turned in his bed, god what was that noise?

_Squeak…_

_Squeak…_

_Squeak…_

It was so annoying! Like someone was stepping on the same staircase over and over again, or a child was jumping on a springy mattress.

"Rukia?" Ichigo suddenly sat up, as if a puzzle had just been solved. Rukia was only feet away from him in the closet but she had to be the source of the noise.

Ichigo stood up and opened the closet door. _Squeak. _He saw Rukia trembling under her covers, tossing and turning, she sounded like she was talking in her sleep.

"Ichi…go…" She mutters, still asleep. Ichigo leaned in closer, to prove that his ears were in fact deceiving him. He soon realized with the light of the moon that streams of tears were strolling down Rukias' cheeks. Ichigo felt a pain in his chest, like someone was gripping on his heart.

_Rukia is…crying…and the dream is about me._

"Ple-ase…Ichigo…don't…Ichigo…leave me…" Rukia mutters, her voice broke after the word 'me'. She started to tremble again and she turned around again. Ichigo understood now what she was dreaming of, him leaving her.

_I would leave her for her own safety, but I doubt it could be for a long time. I couldn't bear my life with out her…and…the feeling must be mutual. Rukia………is…this……what soul mates are? Never being able to survive without the other, never being able to keep going without the other by your side…Rukia_

Ichigo reached out and touched her shoulder, the trembling stopped and he felt her hand touch his.

"Ichigo?" She whispers, turning around. Her hair clung to her face, and her eyes were still recovering from sleeping and crying.

"Hey Rukia" Ichigo says pulling his hand away, but it was instantly grabbed back.

"Please don't…" Rukia says sitting up and placing the back of his hand on her cheek, Ichigo felt his face blush.

"Rukia…what's wrong?" He asks, already knowing that she had a nightmare, he climbed onto the bed.

"I had…a bad dream…you…left. Then a hollow attack, you came back to rescue me, I tried to stop you but you wouldn't…you wouldn't listen to me…then…you…di-ed" Rukia was trembling again, she had let go of Ichigos hand and was covering her face.

"Rukia…" Ichigo say softly, he leans over and wraps his arms around her on impulse. Rukia buried her head in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're alive…so warm…so real…you're here…with me…" Rukia says into his shoulder, Ichigo heard her and he smiled.

"I'm alive. I'll never die…not without you by my side…we are…soul mates." Ichigo says placing his hand on Rukias' head.

She looked up and he looked down at her.

"Promise?"

"I swear it"

"Good."

Rukia closes her eyes, and Ichigo leans down. He places his lips softly on hers.

_Ichigo, I love you. _Rukia thought breaking the kiss.

"Will you…sleep with me…I…" Rukia didn't finish because Ichigo nodded. She had laid down and Ichigo rested his head on her chest. Rukia held him close.

"Don't leave" She whispers.

"I won't" Ichigo responds closing the closet door.

End of flashback –

"Morning Ichigo" Rukia says looking down at him.

"Morning…" Ichigo says sitting up, Rukia reached her arm upwards and pulled on his shirt.

"Mm?"

"Lay with me a little while longer. Please?" She says with puppy eyes.

"Rukia, I cant lay with you a little while longer" Ichigo says looking at her.

"But Ichigo! It's Sunday morning." She says with a small smile.

"Ah, that's true…well alright, move over" He says laying back down. Right when his head hit the pillow, Rukia placed herself in the nook of his arm and cuddled close to his chest, one arm over his waist.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?

I know. Im so obsessed with fluff and OC-ness, hey I try don't I?

Well, click that little button that says submit review!!!

I do read all my reviews, and I thank everyone who does review.


	4. Living without Rukia part1

A/N: Just a one shot that came to me one night while in bed. Also, my story is not for grammar Nazis!! I'm not that great with grammar…so just bear with me kay?

Summary: No one believes him when he talks about that raven haired girl.

Warning: Language

Rating: PG – 13

-

* * *

**Living without Rukia**

-

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were walking home, Ichigo was following behind Rukia. They had a huge argument at school, and Rukia hadn't said a thing since. The orange sun was casting its majestic glow across the land, matching the land with Ichigos' hair.

The cool wind blew by and if he and Rukia were getting along Ichigo would mention something about how perfect the weather was. Then Rukia would laugh and call him a waxing philosophical.

Ichigo was so into his own thoughts that he didn't see the silver car, swerving in the road.

"Ichigo look out!" Yelled Rukia, as she pushed Ichigo to the ground and everything happened so fast. The car slammed on its breaks too late, the squealing sound of tires rang in Ichigos' ears. He saw Rukia push him into the ground, her face was struck with fear and those perfect violet eyes were wide. He heard her scream and everything…

Went black.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo jolts up, and places his hand on his head. He was home…at the clinic, bandages around his head. Ichigo scans the room, no sign of Rukia. Just then Isshin walks into the room

"You're awake! Ah good…good…" Isshin says nodding.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asks, as kindly as he can without sounding demanding or worried.

"Who?" Isshin says scratching his beard.

"Rukia…she…saved my life…again" Ichigo says, his scowl deepening.

"Son, you alright? The car ran into you while you were walking home from school, remember? Chad found you and brought you here just in time" Isshin says recalling what had happened.

"R-Rukia Kuchiki! Rukia! She's in my class; she is really short and has raven black hair and purple eyes. Um…she was staying in Yuzu and Karin's room, remember? She was walking home with me!" Ichigo says, why couldn't anyone else remember her?

"Ichigo my boy, you must of really hit your head. Chad said you were alone…" Isshin says rubbing his beard. Ichigo gave up, he knew she was real…why couldn't his old man remember her?

Ichigo lays back down and closed his eyes…_Rukia? Where are you? Could you have…died…no…no…your alive I know it._

_Ichigo ran down the street, his heart pounded in his chest._

"_Ichigo can you hear me?" Rukias' voice echoes through the air_

_He felt his feet become light, he felt like he was flying. Ichigo didn't know where he was going just that his feet were taking him to Rukia._

"_Ichigo, I'm missing you already…funny isn't it?" She says softly._

_Ichigo felt like she was right there, right by his ear. He kept running, there it was…the shiny silver car and there SHE was. Standing in her all her beauty, the wind softly blowing her raven locks._

"_Rukia! Rukia! Look out! RUKIA!!" Ichigo yells, waving his arm in the air. His lungs were burning, why couldn't she hear him? _

"_I have to go Ichigo…" Rukia says softly. _

"_No RUKIA! LOOK OUT! RUKIA!!" Ichigo yells, and the car collides with Rukia._

"Rukia!" Ichigo jolts up. The whole room was dark, besides the light by his bed; his father had moved him back to his room.

"It was a dream…just a dream…but…her voice felt so real" Ichigo gets out of bed. The bandages that were on his head earlier were resting in his trash can. Ichigo walks down stairs, stopping when he hears two voices; one of them was his old mans'.

"Have you heard of Rukia?" Isshin asks.

"No…is she new?" Asks a female voice, which Ichigo realized it was Inoues'.

"Ichigo…he talks about her all the time, even in his sleep. It's strange" Isshin says. Ichigo could imagine him furrowing his eyebrows and the distant look in his eyes when he was deep in thought.

"Well, I'm sorry I came so late I just wanted to bring Kurosaki-kuns' homework" Inoue says with a smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see him, he's been asleep. Tomorrow he should be all set to go to school, the kid heals fast. An old chip off the ol' block." Isshin says chuckling.

"Goodnight Mr.Kurosaki"

"Goodnight Inoue" Then Ichigo heard the door open then shut. Ichigo walked back upstairs, everything felt so fake…nothing felt real in this world without Rukia.

_I bet…if a hollow were to attack now and pierce me through the chest, I wouldn't feel a thing. I feel so numb…so…unreal. Like this is all some bizarre dream. _

God, it never felt this empty before. He sat down on his bed, staring at the closet door, and then looking towards the window. Ichigo waited for her jump through like she always did…but nothing…no black butterfly….no Rukia…

Ichigo laid back down, the clock next to his bed clicked as the numbers changed, counting the minuets without her.

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_Click_

_Click…_

_Rukia…_

Ichigo rolled over impatiently, wanting sleep to take him away once again. "She'll be here…in the morning…" Ichigo whispers.

--Next Day---

Ichigo jumped out of bed, hitting his alarm clock before it even rang. He felt his heart leap as he opened the closet…then his heart came crashing down.

No Rukia.

She told him once how she liked sleeping in the closet, rather then the crowded room of his two sisters

Ichigo slammed the closet shut, his usual scowl deeper today, as he dressed and ate.

_Rukia…where are you? Damn her. Making me worry, making me think about her every second of every day, making me dream of her, feel her touch…and hear her laugh…her voice…everything. _

"_Ichigo…" Rukia mumbles softly_. Ichigo stops dead in his walk to school. He looks around, no sign of the raven haired girl.

"Rukia?" Ichigo says looking around, he must look crazy, but did he care? Nope.

"_Ichigo…you're going to be late for school" She says softly_. It sounded like she was whispering. Ichigo begins walking again, waiting to hear her voice again.

"_Everyone is doing well. They've missed you…I've missed you so much…Oh…I didn't mean to say that...I mean…you weren't supposed to hear that...damn"_ Ichigo imagined her blushing, and he forced back a smile that was tempting the corners of his lips.

"_I've got to go…I'll see you tomorrow…I promise" Rukia says._ Ichigo feels the wind blow lightly…and he could have sworn…he felt her hand going through his hair, softly and delicately. Ichigo touched his hair, he MUST be loosing it.

The school soon came into view, Ichigo could feel his pace quickening, _I bet she is at school…she must be there_! Ichigo reached the school and was greeted by his friends, he only half listened to their questions. His eyes were searching…he had only heard her voice minutes ago…now she already seemed so far away.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Who is Rukia?" Keigo was asking. Ichigo felt a jolt go through his body, Inoue must have told the others about her conversation with his father. How could Keigo not know about Rukia?

"She's a girl…she came…or comes…to our school, her hair is black but when it hits the right light…or maybe it's just me…her hair turns an almost raven color. Her eyes are blue…a dark blue…when I make her angry…they look…erm…" Ichigo turned bright red. Had he just said all that? Crap.

"OoOo she sounds hot…I bet she's been around the block a few times eh Ichigo?" Keigo swoons. That is until Ichigo punches him in the face,

"Don't you DARE talk about her that way! Rukia is NOT like that!" Ichigo grabs Keigo by the collar, lifting him from the ground. He brought his fist back, about to punch him again until he hears her voice again.

"_Ichigo? They don't mean any harm" She says in a whisper again. _

Ichigo drops his fist and puts Keigo down, "Rukia?" Ichigo mutters looking around. He didn't see her anywhere…Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. He was waiting for her voice again.

"Kurosaki-kun? We are going to be late…" Inoue says waving her arms in front of his face.

"Huh? Yeah okay…did you hear her?" Ichigo asks beginning to walk behind Inoue.

"Hear who?" She says looking back at him.

"Never mind" Ichigo mutters. He sits down in the classroom and stares at where she sat. The seat was empty, as if no one ever sat there. As the teacher called off names, Ichigo was alert, waiting to hear her name.

The teacher finished the list and began class. Miserable, alone, worried, and confused would be some of the words to describe Ichigo. He tapped impatiently on his desk, waiting for this day to end. Then, like a brick hit his face, Ichigo remembered…

_Her drawings! Her art! Pictures! Everything…I kept it…It should still be there…_

Now, with something to look forward to at the end of the day, Ichigo was able to focus and lunch came much much quicker. The students emptied the classroom as the lunch bell rang. Ichigo waited behind, he wanted to talk to the teacher about Rukia.

"Sensei? I need to ask you something." Ichigo says standing in front of her desk. The teacher looked up, and frowned.

"What is it Kurosaki? You don't normally ask me anything. Is it about today's' lesson?" She says furrowing her brows together.

"No…No…it's much more important then that…it's about a student." He says carefully, he didn't want to slip up and say anything embarrassing.

"Which student?"

"Kuchiki Rukia…"

"I'm sorry Ichigo…but I've never heard of her…" The teacher says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…I see" Ichigo answers flatly before turning around and walking away. He just waved half heartedly when the teacher wished him a nice lunch. Ichigo didn't even want to eat with his friends today; he sat behind a large oak tree.

He wanted to seclude himself, be hidden; he didn't want anyone to know about the turmoil's raging within him. No one believed him.

No one even heard of her.

Rukia…

It's like she never even existed…and not even Inoue remembered her.

"_I got this Chappy plushie … it's so cute…" Rukia mutters softly._

"Rukia? Is-is-that you?" Ichigo says, his head jerking upwards.

"_Damn…a hollow…I really wish you could hide your damn spirit energy!" Rukia growls angrily. _

"Hollow? Where? I don't…" Ichigo stands up; the lunch on his lap fell to the floor. The hollow appeared, it was a lizard like creature. The hollow had a black body, and it crawled on all fours, its tail whipping around furiously.

"_Ichigo!" Rukia screams._

Ichigo feels an impulse run through his body…he had to protect Rukia…that was her scream, her voice, she had to be here…

* * *

A/N: Yup, this will be a 2 or 3 part fan fic. Don't hate me. Can anyone guess why Ichigo is hearing Rukia, and what might be going on?

Guess right and I'll give you a cookie! -


	5. Darkness within

A/N: Yeah sooo, no online on my computer at home…so im living at a friends and while lying in bed last night, this fanfic came to me.

It's sad, but I could see it happening. This is just to use as a break between my other fanfic (and part 2 is coming, don't worry guys!!)

This story is not for grammar Nazis.

Summary: Ichigos' hollow takes over, Rukia tries to help…

Winnings: Sadness!

Rating: T

**

* * *

**

Darkness within

* * *

Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo fought against the hollow, this was supposed to be easy…just a small hollow…but something was very wrong.

Ichigos' face was covered, if only half, by a hollow mask. He attacked the hollow relentlessly, and it quickly died, Ichigo spun around. Black eyes with yellow pupils stared at Rukia, this was too much like her past…it was all happening again!

This time she would not let it end like it did last time…she wouldn't draw her sword…she would rather die then hurt Ichigo. Her hand fell limp, off the hilt of her sode no shirayuki. Rukia felt her body shiver as 'Ichigo' let out a cackle of laughter.

"Rukia-Chan! What's wrong? It's me, Ichigo!" The hollow said, still laughing. Rukia glared, _Ichigo…fight him! Fight the hollow within you! Fight the darkness! _Rukia stood her ground.

"Hmm? No spunky response? You know…Ichigo loves you. He dreams about you, that's all ever hear about in his world, it's so annoying!" the hollow said shaking his head.

"You're not Ichigo." Rukia said coldly, giving this monster a death glare that could bring any shinigami to his knees. The hollow laughed again, he brought his sword up and pointed it at Rukia.

"Ichigo and I are the same, he gained me for power! To save his precious Rukia-Chan!" The hollow laughed again, his mask crawling along Ichigos' face. Soon, it would take over Ichigos' face and Ichigo would have no control…

"Stop calling me that!" Rukia yelled, her hands remained at her sides…and the hollow noticed that.

"Well Rukia…I think it's time…for the rain to start falling again!" The hollow brought back zangetsu…and let out a lash of spirit energy at Rukia. She lifted her arm to block her face, the energy blasted against her and Rukia could feel the warm liquid spray from her chest and back.

The hollow charged at her and slashed wildly, Rukia felt the pain of each strike and it burned into her skin. She tried to dodge, but he was too fast…too powerful…

"Ichigo…Ichigo…fight….him…Ichigo…" Rukia whispered weakly, the hollow cackled.

"Do you love him so? Rukia? Is that why you keep saying his name? Do you love him that much?" The hollow said as he attacked. Rukia fell to her knees, her eyes blank…the blood pouring from her wounds.

"Ichi…go…" Rukia cried out, her body fell limp to the floor.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, as he pulled off the hollows' mask. The hollows' plan went perfectly, never again would he hear her name again, and the rain would start pouring again.

Ichigo stumbled and crawled to her side, "Rukia…Rukia…please…no" Ichigo could feel the bitter tears coming to his eyes. Rukia…his closest friend…the one he risked his life for…the person who changed his life…

Ichigo carefully rolled Rukia over, so she was on her back. He stared at those two violet eyes…that used to be so full of life; now blank…tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered, leaning over her. A small hand lifted up and touched his cheek, Ichigo didn't dare move.

"Ichi…go…do you really…love me?" Rukia choked out. Ichigo couldn't remove his eyes from hers. She was alive, and that…wouldn't last for long…those wounds…HE hurt her…HE almost…killed her.

"Yeah…it's true…" Ichigo whispered softly, and Rukia smiled removing her hand from his cheek. Her eyes closed, and Ichigo feared those were her last words.

"I've always loved…you" Rukia said, and then her spiritual energy faded.

"Rukia? Rukia? Don't be dead! Stay with me Rukia! Rukia stay alive!" Ichigo yelled, he gently shook her shoulders, she can't be dead. Ichigo lifted her limp body from the cold ground, he hated himself, with his two hands…the hollow he was supposed to control…killed Rukia.

Ichigo carried her to the river, the same place where his mother had died. Setting her on the grass, Ichigo stared out at the waters; the gray clouds loomed above him.

It was going to rain…again.

Now, no one could stop the rain…that was in his heart, whenever he was hurt or sad. She was the only one, and now…she was gone. Never again could he smile, like he did when he saved her. He felt like he lost his mother all over again.

This time, it was different. Masaki was his mother…Rukia…she was his friend…the girl, he loved.

"I'll never forget you…Rukia…" Ichigo whispered, and the lifeless Rukia by his side, faded and her spirit carried off into the wind. He felt a hand caress his cheek, then leave with the wind as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: WASN'T IT SAD?! GAH!

Review please!

Sorry it took so long to update!


	6. Living without Rukia part2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! I wanted to get this up ASAP! I'm in a writing mood.

Also! The winners of my little contest (the people who won the cookies!) where

DarkKyubi and Shell (anon)

Sooo congrats to them! Thanks for reviewing guys

Fans keep me sane

* * *

**Living without Rukia [part 2**

* * *

The hollow stood its ground, Ichigo just stared…he wasn't in his shinigami form. He couldn't use demon magic like Rukia. What in the world could he do? The badge! Of course.

Another scream…her scream…it rung in his ears and suddenly Ichigo rushed at the hollow. This was madness, the hollow disappeared just as Ichigo pressed the badge against his chest and the shinigami form appeared.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo spun around, no sign of Rukia…he knew he heard her. She was there…he could feel it.

Ichigo sulked and climbed back into his body, he didn't even feel like going back into the school. Ichigo grumbled and walked home.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

"Ichigo! Why are you home so early!!?" Isshin yelled as his son walks through the door.

"I didn't feel well…"Ichigo responded in a monotone. Isshin raises his eyebrow, but says nothing…he did note however, that his sons' skin looked pale and he had bags under his eyes.

"Well, get some rest then…" Isshin says returning to the clinic side of the house.

"Hey old man!" Ichigo called out

"Yeah?"

"You believe me…about Rukia…right?" Ichigo asked, before he walked up the stairs. For the first time, Ichigo doubted himself…he believed that Rukia possibly didn't exist…and he was going insane. Isshin seemed to pause for a very long time; he took in a deep breath and said the truth.

"I believe you."

Ichigo gave a slight sigh of relief and walked up the stairs, into his room. The room always felt empty now…his whole heart felt empty. Ichigos' amber eyes caught sight of something sticking out of his mattress.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"She's real! I knew it!" Ichigo said happily, he stared at the pictures in his hands.

One was of Rukia smiling, with Orihime and Tatsuki by her side.

Another was her sleeping; one that kon must have taken.

The last one, was of Ichigo and Rukia…she was fighting with him over the camera and it accidentally took a picture. Ichigo had to admit it was a nice picture; they were both glaring at each other with the camera in the air, Ichigos' hand reaching for it and Rukias' hand pulling on his shirt. He noticed how they both a smile tugging at the corners of their lips, with their foreheads pressed together. They each had redness to their cheeks, Ichigo guessed it was from yelling…that makes you flustered…right?

Ichigo got up and rushed to his father, who was in the kitchen with Yuzu.

"Hey old man. Look at these!" Ichigo said holding out the pictures for his father to see.

Isshin blinked.

"_I need you to wake up…please…just wake up Ichigo!" Rukia said her voice horse…from crying._

"Rukia?" Ichigo muttered looking around. Isshin took the pictures and held them out for Ichigo.

"These are blank." He stated simply, as if it was common knowledge.

"But! She was…she…was…there and--" Ichigo stammered, lost for words. He just saw the pictures only moments ago.

"Maybe…you need some rest…"Isshin says pushing his son up the stairs, Ichigo fought back and the blank pictures fell to the floor. Yuzu picked them up carefully,

"I see her." She said softly, almost in a whisper.

"_Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! I can't stand it! Without you, I'm so empty Ichigo!" Rukia said, now in tears._

"I AM awake!" Ichigo yelled up at the ceiling. Isshin looked up, he was more confused then anything.

"Now, lets get you to bed!" Isshin said attempting once more to shove Ichigo up to his room.

"I see her!" The normally quiet Yuzu cried out, both the men turned their head to look at her.

"She has purple eyes, and dark black hair with one strand down the middle of her face. She's smiling in this picture, she's sleeping in this one, and with Ichigo in the last one. I see her!" Yuzu said holding out the pictures.

"_I can't stand it! I need you! I love you!! I know its wrong!"_

Ichigo wasn't sure who to listen to, Rukia…or his sister, so much was going on. He focused on Rukias' voice, since it was quiet and Isshin was busy staring at the pictures with Yuzu trying to convince him.

"_I don't care if my brother hates you! Hell, I think he hates me to! I need you Ichigo…I need you to wake up…now…"_

"I am awake!" Ichigo yelled at the ceiling again, both Yuzu and Isshin stared at him.

"Yeah…we know that" Karin said coldly from the other room, turning up the television. Ichigo held his head in his hands.

What was going on? Why was Rukia telling him to wake up!

"_Please."_

"I am awake…Rukia" Ichigo whispered, so no more 'looks' would come from his family.

"_I'll never fight with you again…"_

"I like it when we fight…it's confusing" Ichigo whispered, turning his back and walking up the stairs. Yuzu seeing Rukia slowly sunk in. So, he wasn't crazy…

Rukia was talking to him more…that was always nice.

His dad believed him about Rukia, that was a load off his shoulders.

"_I…I…please…Ichigo"_

Ichigo fell onto his bed, he suddenly felt a weight on his chest…could it be that she was laying on him?

"_I am…afraid…to loose you…"_

"You won't loose me" Ichigo responded. It was strange, he could hear her, and no one else could. Ichigo wondered if Rukia could hear him too.

Ichigo closed his eyes, he could hear a soft humming sound…like she was singing a lullaby for him…just very softly and quietly.

"_Nobody knows…who I really am. I never felt this empty before…who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?" _

Ichigo smiled, "I'll always be there…"

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Part 3 will be really long and most likely the final part in this story, not in my one shot collections though…

Please review and also I think it's pretty clear what's going on. I'm not going to tell you, but you guys are smart :D you will figure it out.


	7. Sleepy Head

A/N: fluff to replace the sadness in chapter 5. By the way, my "living without Rukia" fanfic shall be a 3 part fanfic. Part 3 is in my head right now…but anyway, enjoy the fluff.

Also, bleach is owned by kubo tite…and my story is not for grammar Nazis.

Rating: T

Warning: Fluff

Summary: Ichigo is a captain, Rukia is his vice captain. This is an average morning in their life. It is set in the future...

* * *

**Sleepy head**

* * *

Rukia rolled over in her sleep; she wrapped one arm around the chest of her companion. The man shifted in his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at the small woman who had her arm around his chest, she was…of course…sleeping soundly.

"Rukia, get up. It's getting late" Ichigo said with little force in his voice, he really didn't want to get up. Rukia mumbled in her sleep and only nuzzled closer to Ichigo.

He sighed, if he woke her up…she would be very angry…and he could loose an eye trying to wrestle her out of bed. His mind was also on how close she slept near him, it was every morning she would cuddle up to him like this, and although he was getting used to it. It was still unlike her to be so compassionate.

"Ichigo, can we not go to work today?" Rukia said softly, her violet eyes looking upwards at him. _Crap…not that look…must…look away…_Ichigo gulped, whenever she gave him that 'look' he could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach, his knees went weak…why did she have to captivate him like that?

"We have to go to work, you know that" Ichigo said, looking away. He heard Rukia give a sigh of defeat…and a smirk danced across his features.

She rolled away from him, and Ichigo immediately wanted her back, but then he would never get up. He got up out of bed, and Rukia rolled into his spot. Embracing in its warmth, it was so comforting…Rukia watched him lazily as he dressed. She blushed, never being able to get used to his muscular chest and arms.

"Get up" Ichigo said throwing his shirt at Rukia, she let it land on her face and groaned.

"I don't want to!" She says pulling the shirt off her face and glared at Ichigo. He leaned over her and glared back.

"I'm your captain and I command you to get up!" He said taking her face in between his hands. He really didnt mean it, he just needed an excuse...

"I'm your wife! So ha!" Rukia retorts. Ichigo presses his lips up against hers, that will shut her up. Kissing Rukia was also strange, so much passion could be in one small peck that it made even him feel dizzy. He broke the kiss, and Rukia glared but this time, it wasn't as affective.

"Fine. You cheated anyways" Rukia said pushing him away with little force. Ichigo grinned and handed her the vice captain badge.

"Sleepy head" Ichigo says with a light chuckle as Rukia takes her sweet time changing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

A/N: yay fluff!!

Review please and I have a new fic out called " Black and White"

Hehe you should read it


	8. Fireworks

Yes, I know japan doesn't have 4th of July. . ;  
It does in my head though!

(I know it's late for a fic like this…oh well)

"Fireworks"  
Pairing: IchiRuki

Rukia waited outside the kurosaki clinic, stupid Ichigo, always late.  
She would tell him to hurry up; he would take 10 times longer just to piss her off. Stupid unreliable shinigami.  
"Miss Kuchiki!" Called out a deep male voice. Rukia turned around to see Isshin (Ichigos' father) skipping towards her with Karin and Yuzu behind him.

"Ah, Hello Mr.Kurosaki!" Rukia replied cheerfully, her school girl act was mastered by now.  
"So, Ichigo my boy is taking you on a date?" Isshin said proudly.  
"What!" Rukia turned a bright shade of red, from the…anger…of course.  
"He said he was taking you to--oof!" Isshin was cut of by a kick in the back from no one other than Ichigo.  
"Shut up old man, its' not a date" Ichigo said with his usual scowl on his face.  
Isshin jumped on his feet, tears streaming from his eyes.  
"My boy! He's found himself a wonderful girl! When's' the wedding!!!" He yelled waving his arms in the air happily.  
Both Ichigo and Karin hit their father and said "Shut up" in unison.

"Come on Rukia, lets go" Ichigo said motioning her to follow.

-----  
"Where are we Ichigo?" Rukia asked observing the place where he had brought her. People were sitting on blankets, children ran around with sticks that erupted with sparks and Rukia could smell something burning.  
"It's a firework show" Ichigo replied leading her to where Isshin and the rest of the family were sitting.  
"Oh no Ichigo!!!" Isshin cried out, "There isn't enough room on this blanket for you and Rukia! Why don't you sit over there?" Isshin pointed to a black and white blanket far away to where the family was sitting.  
"What are you talking about? There is plenty of--ow!" Ichigo was cut of by Isshin who punched him in the stomach.  
"You let your guard down!" Isshin said with a grin.  
"I. really...hate...you" Ichigo growled, Rukia was already half-way to the blanket. Ichigo quickly caught up to Rukia.

------  
"Ichigo, what are those?" Rukia said pointing to the sparklers the children were holding.  
"Sparklers." Ichigo replied raising his eyebrow. "Never seen one, right?"  
Rukia nodded, "We don't have all this stuff in soul society"  
Ichigo made a 'hmm' noise and that was it.

The sky soon became dark, and the children quieted down.  
Rukia heard the people cheering, what in Aizens name were they cheering about?  
A red light shot up into the sky, exploded with a loud crash, and disappeared.  
"Ichigo what was that!" Rukia said over the noise.  
"A firework, Rukia. Do I have to spell this stuff out to you?" Ichigo replied.  
Another light, another crash, and then it disappeared again.  
"It's so loud!" Rukia covered her ears and Ichigo chuckled under his breath. Ichigo took off the dark green hooded sweatshirt that he was obviously wearing, and held it out to Rukia. She was way too proud to admit she was shivering, it may be summer, but she was cold in just that thin blue dress.  
"What's that for?" Rukia asked, not removing her hands from her ears. She did like however, how the sky would light up and everything around it, then go dark again. The colors reminded her of Ichigos' hair...it was so bright and could catch anyones attention. Ichigo, reminded her...of a firework...  
"Take it" Ichigo answered, if he was seen giving his jacket to Rukia, that would be the end of his reputation.  
"Hold my ears while I put it on then!" Rukia said scooting closer to him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed; he placed the jacket in her lap and moved so he was behind her. Ichigo covered her ears while she put on the sweatshirt. Rukia placed his hands on her shoulders and covered her own ears and Ichigo turned a bright shade of red. He adjusted his sitting position, so Rukia was sitting between his legs while he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey Ichigo" She said turning her head to look at him.  
"Hm?"  
"I like fireworks!" Rukia said happily.  
Ichigo smirked, "Me too Rukia"

End

* * *

A/N: Review if you like it

I love feedback!


	9. living without Rukia part3

A/N: Three updates in one day! I must have either really missed you guys or I'm really bored. XD

Let's go with the first one shall we?

Okay, well it took a lot of thinking but I like how it turned out.

The final part to my 3 part story. "Living without Rukia" I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it meets up to your standards. I aim to please my fellow writers and readers

* * *

**Living without Rukia **

**Part 3**

* * *

_I can't speak…_

Ichigo felt around in the darkness, he lost his voice and everything was black…and cold…

_Am I dead?_

He felt a pressure on his chest, and was bound to his bed. Was this some sick joke by his father?

_Where am I?_

Everything spun and a blur of color flashed before his eyes, once everything settled…Ichigo was able to focus.

Ichigo blinked and shook his head, a ceiling that was not his own and the room was dimly lit. "Where…" Ichigo choked out, his throat was dry. Ichigo saw movement in the darkness and his fathers face came into view, he was smiling.

Ichigo shook his head slightly, trying to remember…trying to focus. He heard a slight beeping noise, the pressure on his chest was still there, and his whole body felt numb.

"She rarely left your side…" Isshin said casually motioning with his hand at Ichigos' chest. Ichigo looked down, to see Rukia…her head resting on his chest and one arm clutching tightly around him. Ichigo felt his cheeks turn a bright red and he stammered for words.

"She…was…she….err…talking to me?" Ichigo asked, his blush still hadn't gone away and he felt his palms become sweaty. Isshin nodded and took a seat by the bed, he grinned at the sight of his son.

"Every day, she would come and talk to you. I think she's got quiet a crush on you…"Isshin rubbed his beard and stared at the couple. His eyes were on Ichigo, and Ichigos' eyes were on Rukia…he saw that look before. Never on Ichigos' had face…but he given that look to Masaki many times, even after they were married.

Isshin knew…from the very core of his soul…that Rukia was meant for Ichigo. He knew that Orihime liked Ichigo, but that was simply just a crush…Rukia was in love and Isshin could tell, although he wouldn't admit it to Ichigo that Ichigo was in love too.

So, maybe right now…they were too young to be together, married that is, but with a shove in the right direction…Isshin could see them together…as in dating. He smirked at the idea of having Rukia as a daughter-in-law.

"This makes no sense. I pushed Rukia out of the way…I saved her…then when I woke up, no one remembered her or even believed she was real. But I could feel her, hear her, and I knew that she was real. Not until recently did you, Karin and Yuzu believe that she was real." Ichigo said, remembering everything that happened.

"Son, you didn't push Rukia out of the way, she pushed you…so she would get hit instead of you" Isshin noticed the scowl in Ichigos' features but continued. "She was able to push you to the ground, and she got hit. You slammed your head against the sidewalk and it knocked you out. You were in a coma…for that time. The world you lived in was your subconscious…and it was a world with your worst nightmare…a world without Rukia." Isshin ends the story with a light sigh and he stood up.

"So, why didn't anyone believe she was real?" Ichigo asked his father, hoping for more answers…

"It was your worst nightmare…living without her. No one knowing who she was…but in your heart you knew she did live. Before you ask, I will answer you the question that you are thinking. When you were about to 'wake up' your family, those closets to you…believed you. That's all I can explain." Isshin lifted a hand to stop Ichigo from speaking again.

A smile danced across his fathers' features, "She'll be waking up soon…I'll leave you two alone." Isshin said before leaving the room. The hospital room was dimly lit, a pale moons' light bathed the room in its glow and the faint beeping noises were in the back of Ichigos' mind.

Everything his father said was buzzing through his head, Rukia saved him…again. He felt anger bubble up inside him…he tried to save her, and she risked her life again. Ichigo didn't have time to ask his old man about what type of injuries Rukia had gotten. A part of him, didn't want to know…

"Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He was stunned; Rukia had never…ever…showed emotions like this. He lifted his arm and rested it on her back, her sobs quieted but she did not remove her death grip around him.

"I thought…people thought….you were….and…I-I didn't…no-one…you…" Her broken sobs were muffled by his shirt, and tears streamed down her face. He was happy, because Rukia was happy…her tears were not from sadness or sorrow but from pure happiness and relief.

Ichigo wasn't sure how long it took, but Rukia stopped crying and had her arms wrapped around his upper chest. She held him like he was going to vanish right before her eyes, Ichigo watched her and listened to her soft breathing…he was lost for words.

"Could you hear me?" Rukia asked looking up at him, the blush from her earlier actions still had not left her cheeks. Ichigo nodded and Rukias' blush grew a deeper shade of pink, but she didn't break his gaze.

"I meant everything I said…I came to you everyday…most of the nurses tried to get me away from you, so I could rest. I was afraid a hollow would show up and kill you while I was away…" Rukia turned her head and eyes away from Ichigo, she was struggling with something. Some internal conflict that Ichigo dare not ask her about…

"I was right too…a hollow came…" Rukia felt a lump in her throat like she was going to cry again, but she bit back the urge to cry again…in front of him.

"It showed up in my…err…dream world….thing" Ichigo confessed, but he couldn't tell her about his dream world. About the hell he went though with out her…the way he felt when she sang to him…when she talked…and the wretched feeling when she screamed or cried. Rukia let out a shaky sigh but said nothing…she wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but wouldn't let herself.

"So…you missed me…that much?" Ichigo said, trying to change the subject. Rukia looked up at him, he took the moment to study her features. Her violet blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, dried tears stained her cheeks, her face looked pale and she looked…weak. Rukia didn't answer, and he searched her eyes for the answer.

"I…hated…my life without you…" Rukia confessed softly, almost in a whisper, like it was a secret. Ichigo felt his lips twitch and a smile formed, getting a shocked expression from Rukia.

"What's so funny?" She demanded suddenly, trying to glare at him but failing. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and hugged her tightly.

"My world was hell without you in it" Ichigo whispered in her ear, he felt her heart race against his chest and he was almost 100 percent positive his heart was racing too.

Ichigo broke the embrace but he couldn't remove his eyes from Rukias', he wanted to say something…anything. "I love you" Rukia whispered…very softly, almost afraid to admit it. Ichigo smiled, which was extremely out of character for him. He built up all the courage, to say the three words back but they got caught in his throat. Ichigo turned an equal shade of pink that Rukia was wearing and sputtered out the words he wanted to say so badly.

"I love you too" Ichigo said, his hands shaking as he placed them on Rukias' warm cheeks. Saying it wasn't enough for him, actions spoke louder then words. He drew his face closer to Rukias' their lips almost touching, he felt her hot breath on his skin it only made him blush even more. Ichigo brought his lips closer, before pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss made his mind go blank, like nothing in the world mattered anymore…only him and Rukia where in this world, and the warmth that passed through his lips and left a tingling sensation was enough to make him want to kiss her again. He held back, as he broke the kiss, as much as he didn't want to…he wanted her to tell him or show him that it was alright to feel this way.

Ichigo didn't remove his hands from her cheeks, and only left an inch between themselves. Rukia smiled and kissed Ichigo back, making his eyes go wide while he was push back onto the pillow of the hospital bed, Rukia straddling over him. They broke the kiss for air and stared into each others eyes, was it possible to have such strong feelings…even if they were so young. Ichigo knew one thing in his heart, the one thing this coma taught him…he could not live without Rukia.

He never would either…he was going to stay by her side…to hell and back. She would never be alone ever again. Ichigo smirked before Rukia kissed his cheek softly, their cheeks still pink…

"Don't leave me…ever again. Got it?" Rukia demanded, resting her head back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Till death do us part…" Ichigo replied closing his eyes, focusing on getting the heat away from his cheeks. He felt Rukia give a content sigh and he was sure she had closed her eyes too.

_I will stand by your side…_

_So don't you whither…_

_My lone flower. _

* * *

A/N: Finally it ended! I wasn't sure how to end it and make everything flow smoothly.

So, it makes sense right? Let me know in the review.


	10. Scary Movies

A/N: Fluff perhaps?

**Title:** Scary movies

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** They couldn't watch a comedy, because Rukia wouldn't get the jokes. Watching a romance would be too much like a date. So they settled with a scary movie instead.

**Paring**: Ichigo x Rukia

**Warning:** Fluff?

* * *

_So, here we are…sitting on the couch…the god forsaken rain pounding against the window and Rukia by my side. I think I've seen this film before…but it was going to be one hundred times better then watching that stupid Chappy video._

Ichigo pressed play on the remote; he sat on one side of the couch and Rukia on the other. It would be way too awkward if they sat close to each other…and one billion times more awkward if they rented that romance film Rukia wanted.

She only liked it because they had bunnies on the cover.

Rukia watched and laughed "Are those supposed to be zombies, Ichigo?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

Ichigo felt a grin tugging at his lips, her laugh made him want to laugh too. "Yes." He answered flatly, that caused Rukia to laugh more.

So much for this being a scary movie, Rukia was over on the other end of the couch holding her stomach from laughing. Then her laughing just stopped.

Just like that.

Ichigo, who wasn't paying attention quickly focused on the TV. A girl, who looked his age was screaming then a boy, Ichigo noted how the kid had spiky hair, was a zombie and the girl was forced to kill him.

They played the scene over and over again.

Next scene, a dying family.

Children, babies, mothers, fathers all zombies were being killed by the unaffected people.

Burning buildings, stuff on fire, people running around, the distant cry of children and cars crashing.

Where the hell did all the zombies go?

Ichigo felt pressure and warmth by his side, he looked down and wasn't surprised to see Rukia clutching his arm and trembling.

"Want me to shut it---"

"No! I can handle it" Rukia answered quickly, yeah right. Her face was buried in his sleeve and she wouldn't even look at the TV. Ichigo reached for the remote and turned off the TV, Rukia looked up at him in sheer bewilderment.

"Why did you…I was watching that you fool!" She said hitting him on the head, Ichigo only smirked and looked at the blank TV screen.

"I didn't like the movie…so I just shut it off…" He said with a light shrug, then one slender arm lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Ichigo didn't reject to this odd act of compassion, it was a lot better then getting his head and shins beaten up.

The rain began to slow down.

"Ichigo" Rukia said after a few moments of cuddling her head up to his chest with her two arms around his waist. She clung to him like he was her world, and he clung to her like she was his life, his very soul.

"Yeah?" He looked down at Rukia, and she looked back up at him.

"I didn't like the movie either…" She said before looking back at the blank screen, Ichigo grinned and pulled her closer. Then Rukia did something, Ichigo would never forget…

She released her grip around his waist and positioned herself so she was sitting on his lap, Ichigo could only stare at the petite shinigami and pray that she wasn't about to kick his ass.

"Ichigo…" She said, her voice was musical…Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that she was dazzling him with those violet eyes.

Rukia ran her tongue over her lips and leaned closer, "Ichigo?" She said, making his heart flutter and a heat rise to his cheeks rapidly.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered out, barely able to keep control and not just kiss Rukia right then in there. Rukia leaned closer, he could smell the shampoo she used this morning.

"Can we get that Chappy video and watch it?" Rukia asked, with a slight pout , her hands finding the way up to Ichigos' collar.

"What-wait…what?" Ichigo stuttered out, too late though. Rukia pulled him forward and planted a full blown kiss on his mouth, it was something magical…a spark…a million butterflies in his stomach and both had a bright redness to their cheeks when they broke apart.

The rain stopped…

"Well?" Rukia asked batting her eyelashes and smiling.

"Uh…okay…"Ichigo said, still in a daze…did Rukia just kiss him? Just to watch a damn Chappy movie?!

Devious little shinigami witch…okay so…maybe he wasn't _that_ mad at her.

------

_Okay so maybe it wasn't all bad…we watched that god forsaken Chappy video, but on the plus side Rukia sat next to me…We didn't pay too much attention._

_She dazzled me in to kissing her again, I swear!_

_She's been sleeping in my bed for the past few weeks now…every time I ask her why…she says it was because she doesn't want me turning into a zombie._

_I really can't complain though…_

_At least she's not sleeping in that stupid closet anymore. _

_Right?_

_-----_

* * *

A/N: this was mostly done in Ichigos' point of view.

Ah well, it was kind a rushed but I liked how it turned out.

XD We all know that Rukia dazzles Ichigo!

I don't know if I should call this fluff or not. -shrugs-

Oh well, thanks for reading my lovely readers


	11. Her Name

okay well, here is chapter 11.

I hope you all love it!

**Rating**: PG

**Summary:** He was never good with names, but her name was different.

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach is not owned by me…I wish it was…because by now, ichigo and rukia would of declared their unyeilding love for eachother and smooched.

but this story IS owned by me. So no stealing!

* * *

Ichigo waited outside, like he always did. He hated it when she was late, because it made him think and when he thought too much (especially about her) feelings began to arise…and after all they were just friends.

"Stupid midget" Ichigo said, shifting his school bag to his other shoulder. Okay, he was a _little _worried, but only just a little. He focused on the blue sky above; it kind of reminded him of her eyes…

_Only a little…_

One thing that stood out in his mind was her name; he remembered it and her face perfectly. Hell, he could barely remember his classmates' names but hers was different.

Maybe that was because she saved him, and his family…or maybe it was because he liked her…only a _little_ though. After all, who could love an annoying, short, fierce, stupid, beautiful, midget? Gah! Wait not the beautiful one! He didn't think Rukia was beautiful…

_Okay, maybe a little…_

But back to her name, he could remember it and that made her different. Maybe it was because she introduced herself before shoving a sword through his chest.

"_It's not shinigami" Said the wounded girl, who held the sword with a shaky hand._

"_It's Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo grasped the sword and steadied her hand…_

"_I'm…Kurosaki Ichigo" _

Ichigo snapped his fingers and smirked "That was it! That's why I remember her name because she gave me strength to fight, after telling me her name!" Ichigo announced proudly. A kick to his back sent him flying to the ground.

"Daydreaming about me, how sweet" Said a petite school girl with a grin on her face, arms folded across her chest. It wasn't a question, it was a statement and the truth but he wasn't day dreaming! He was just remembering her, that's all…and that's not the same thing!

He growled as he stood up, and glared at her "As if! Who would even want to dream about you?" He snapped back, Rukia laughed and he felt his stomach flutter.

"Mhmm, whatever Ichigo…let's get home" She said leading the way; Ichigo followed her staying only a few paces behind.

_I never was good with names…_

_I just had a problem matching names with faces, but with Rukia it's so different. I've shouted her name; called it out, hell…her name even got caught in my throat…several times. I wish I knew what made her so different then every other girl. I'm not a crazy girl chasing pervert like Keigo…but…_

Rukia stopped abruptly and Ichigo ran into her, She almost fell but did not…"Idiot" She snapped but her eyes went wide as she soon noticed that Ichigo had his arms around her waist.

"Ah sorry! Youweregonnafallso, I caught you." Ichigo said quickly, the words just tumbled out of his mouth and it took Rukia a moment to figure out what he had said. Ichigo let her go and she continued walking, apparently Ichigo grabbing--no catching her, had not bothered Rukia the slightest bit.

"Hey Ichigo?" Rukia said, turning her head to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, butterflies were not supposed to flutter in his stomach when she said his name.

Maybe he's sick? Or maybe…

_He likes it when Rukia says his name…only a little._

"What?" He said in response, he took the moment to look around. He was so deep in thought, just letting Rukia lead the way that he hadn't realized where the hell she was taking him. Rukia took a step backwards and grabbed Ichigos' arms.

"What the hell are you-!" Ichigo sputtered out and tried to get his arms free from her grasp, he failed.

"Shut up and hold me" Rukia growled out, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ichigo turned a bright shade of pink, that wasn't normal.

Yeah, he was getting sick…this blush must be a sign from a fever or something…or maybe…He liked holding Rukia.

_Only a little though…_

He tore his gaze from her raven locks, to the sight in front of him…Rukia had led him to the river by the school. The sun was setting, casting its orange glow over everything…he looked back down at Rukia.

"Why-?" He began but was cut off by her foot stomping on his, he glared but did not release the grip around her waist as much as he wanted to nurse his now sore foot.

"You are way too stressed, hollows and school…I wanted…you to relax, if only for a minute." Rukia said in a tone that was laced with worry, concern for him.

"Ah…I see…hm" Ichigo rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. He like the way her hair tickled his skin, _only a little._

Rukia leaned up against his chest and smiled her hands resting on his.

_Maybe, I remember her name and face because I care about her…and she cares a bout me…_

_Only a little though…_

_Then again, maybe it's 'cause I care about her…a lot. I think, I'll tell her someday but not now. I'll just be her friend…for now. Rukia…_

"Let's get going dope" Rukia said, removing his arms from his waist and she headed off.

"Right, and uh Rukia?" Ichigo said, now walking right next to her. Rukia looked up at him in surprise and waited for him to continue;

"Ah…well uh…Thanks." Ichigo said with a light shrug, Rukia jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Fool, it was nothing." Rukia said a smirk dancing on her lips; Ichigo grinned and nursed his sore side.

_Nothing? Rukia…you honestly have no idea…_

* * *

A/N: yeah, this was kind of quick.

But I loved writing Ichigo in denial XD I think he was a bit OOC but oh well.

I was thinking about it last night, Ichigo couldn't remember Ishidas' name but he had NO problem remembering Rukias' name and he only met her the night before. Ah true love XD (Im such a sap)

Also, if you have a request for a story just put it in a review or PM. Or if you would like to draw a scene from a fan fiction, just ask for my permission and I will gladly let you.

I think I love my fans too much XD but before I start to babble on, I would like to say

THANK YOU (for reading and reviewing)

-DB-


	12. The Beach

A/N: fluff.

woot! Remember to review!!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He did not like the beach. Too many people, too much attention from his hair, and it was even worse with Keigo running around trying to score a girl. Ichigo sighed...

"Yeah?" Ichigo said with one raised eyebrow

"Someone, she's...over there" Inoue said pointing, Ichigo followed her finger to see a small figure sitting at the shore, his eyes went wide.

"Rukia..."

"Come on Orihime, lover boy wants to spend some alone time with his Rukia" Tatsuki said teasingly, but that didn't stop the blush that quickly rose to Ichigos' cheeks.

"Well, uh see you around Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said happily as Tatsuki dragged her away. Ichigo walked slowly, sure he wanted to see her...but what would he say. He allowed his feet to drag in the warm soft sand as he reached her.

A white sun hat with a red ribbon rested on her head, a transparent blue skirt clung onto her legs and as Ichigo got closer he could see the scattered scars on her pale skin. Sure, he had scars too but he was a _guy_ and guys could have scars but it was strange to see them on a girl. I mean, the guy was supposed to have scars because he protected the girl but _she _wasn't supposed because, each one marked his faliure at protecting her.

"Rukia!" He called out giving her a slight wave, She stood up quickly.

"Idiot!" A rock collided with his head, Ichigos' eyes went wide as he rubbed the now throbbing part of his head.

"What the hell did I do?" Ichigo barked back, was she PMSing or something?

"I've been waiting, a man is not supposed to make his lady wait!" Rukia said folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, you're just so short that it took me a while to notice you" Ichigo snapped back. Rukia reached down and held another stone in her hand, she glared at the annoying orange haired teen standing in front of her.

"What was that Strawberry?" She growled, he sent her a glare back but no one could muster up the same glare Rukia could. After all, she was the queen of evil glares...

"Rukia-Chan!!" Keigo yelled, he was in mid jump to glomp Rukia when his face collided with Ichigos' fist. Tears poured out of his eyes, "You are sooooo mean Ichigo!" He cried. Keigo crawled towards Rukia whimpering, he clung unto her leg.  
"Ichigo is soo mean to me Rukia-Chan!" Keigo reached his hands up on her leg, his hand got a little to close to Rukias' thigh.

Rukia stepped on Keigos' head with her free foot and Ichigo grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Hands off Rukia" Ichigo growled, he dropped his friend to the ground. His face soon turned pink, he didn't dare let amber meet violet.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said softly, a quizzical look on her face but it didn't cover the pink on her cheeks as well.

"Y-yeah?" Ichigo fought back his blush, and finally when it left his cheeks he let his eyes meet Rukias'.

"Show me around this beach thing you humans like so much!" Rukia ordered with her hands on her hips. Ichigo sighed and took Rukias' wrist, dragging her along the beach with him.

Rukia didn't know why Ichigo was scowling so much, she liked this beach thing! The water would create waves and they would splash causing a light mist to spray against her skin. Then the water would rush up and splash her feet, the hard sand would quickly become soft and cold, it felt nice against her feet and ankles.

"Lighten up Ichigo" Rukia said suddenly, Ichigo just shrugged and let go of her wrist. How long was he holding her wrist anyway? And what happened to that rock she was holding?  
"Ouch! what the hell?!" Ichigo yelled holding onto his head, she just threw the rock at his head...again.

"I said lighten up!" She repeated, Rukia then just stopped and stared. Ichigo followed her eyes, _Flowers? On the ocean? _Transparent flowers just floated by, and several were splashed onto shore by a wave, swirling around at their feet.

Rukia reached down and picked one up, she looked close to tears as she held the delicate flower in her hands. "They grow in darkness, Known as the _'Lone Flower'_ .I've seen these flowers once in soul society...they floated down a river, and even in that horrible place filled with darkness these beautiful things grow there.." Rukia said, her voice was small...and delicate like the flower in her hands.

Ichigo couldn't say anything, he wanted to say something...anything! He could just stand there and stare at her.  
"Nii-sama had a bush of these flowers, they were hidden away from all the other beautiful flowers in our garden...but it wasn't the same as the ones I saw so many years back." Rukia placed the flower back on the sand. The next wave came and crashed against the sand, carrying the flower away.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, "Stop gaping at me, dope" She said with a light shove. Ichigo just blushed and looked away,  
"Ah, you were being poetic..." Ichigo said shoving his hands in the pockets of his bathing suit. Rukia just shook her head and laughed softly,  
"Whatever" She began walking again, with Ichigo at her heels. Rukia's sun hat flew off her head because of the wind, but she didn't stop walking, Ichigo turned to go and catch it but stopped.  
"Leave it" She said continuing to walk, he noticed that she was making sure to be ahead of him.

Ichigo grabbed her arm and stopped her, she spun around to look at the orange haired idiot. "What?" She said with a raised brow.  
"I couldn't think of what to say when you were holding onto the flower, but I've thought of something" Ichigo said, the blush coming back to his cheeks.

Rukia let him continue, she took the moment to examine him. The scars, she hated thinking about them because she knew some were from her...due to her...The small scattered ones were from her brothers zanbaktou, the one across his chest was because of Kenpachi and the one across his shoulder was from Renji.

"The flower, it...reminds me now...of you. You had a hard life in soul society and yet like the flower...you were something beautiful that came out of the darkness. Rukia, just know that you're not a lone flower 'cause I'm here." Ichigo said, his blush grew as he removed his hand from her arm and hugged her. Rukia gasped but allowed herself to be embraced, she rested her head against his chest. His heart beating at a fast rate, she wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Ichigo..." She whispered softly, her blush at least twenty shades darker then his. Ichigo just stood there, and held her...she knew he always cared in his own Ichigo way but him showing it was a whole new level. They broke the embrace and Rukia had a small smile on her lips, She leaned up on her tiptoes...

Her soft lips met his, Ichigos' eyes went wide but he didn't pull back.

"Come on, let's go" Rukia said after breaking the kiss, her face a bright pink. Ichigo nodded and took Rukias' hand, not her wrist, as they walked along the beach.

_Okay, so the beach isn't that bad...after all..._Ichigo finally decided as he walked along the sand with Rukias' hand in his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A/N: Not bad huh? I've written these two alot and I try to keep them as In-character as possible. So the fighting was a must...also I wrote this for the LJ community, the ichiruki one of course

So, I wanted to show it to my fans here at fanfiction!


	13. Savior

A/N: This idea was from Kerstin (anon), she emailed me and suggested I do a remake of episode 85-86 of bleach. In the episode Rukia is taking over by a Bountos' doll and it's Inoue who helps her with her healing powers.

Well what if Ichigo was there? Also, Kerstin I have tried to reply back to your emails but it keeps sending them back with a failure notice.

**Title: Savior **

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

The flower like doll latched onto Rukias' chest, she felt a fire burning through her veins as the doll took control. Her eyes closed and then reopened, blank and blue...Rukia stared as the doll forced her to launch kidou spells at her friends.

Poor Inoue...

She could see the pain in her friends face, the tears strolling down her cheeks because she could not attack a friend.

"31, blue fire crash down!" Rukia yelled, she could feel her body about to give out. She could do nothing...only watch. Suddenly, his reitsu peirced through her whole body. _Not Ichigo! Not Ichigo! Please, anyone but him..._

There he was, standing in front of her with a bewildered look in his eyes. 'Run Ichigo!' she thought, the doll was struggling for control. Rukia felt a weight press against her chest, and then she drew her sword. The doll had forced out her shinigami form...

"Attack the orange headed brat!" The Bounto yelled, laughing manically. Rukia watched in horror as she charged at Ichigo. Sparks flew as her small sword collided with Ichigos' zanbaktou, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

She had to take control...

She had to...for Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Kill me! Kill..me..please...Ichigo. It's the only—" Rukia yelled before the doll gained control again, the fire once more burning through her veins and everything happening before her eyes, like a movie. She let out a heart piercing scream up into the sky before the doll took full control and made Rukia lift her palm up, beginning the incantation for another kidou spell.

"Rukia..." Ichigo dropped Zangestsu, and took a step toward her. He never...ever...wanted to hear that scream again. It pulled at his heart and made him feel weak to his very core. He couldn't attack Rukia, then again, neither could Inoue. "Rukia..." Ichigo said again as he dodged the blue fire crash down.

"Fight it!" He yelled at her, but her blank eyes did not flicker...they remained cold and lifeless.

"Ichigo, if you don't kill her...I will." Hisagi said, Ichigo spun around and glared at him. "The least we can do for her...is kill her as a shinigami...so she can have that dignity as she dies."

"No!" Ichigo barked at the stupid vice captain, he wouldn't kill Rukia...no chance in hell.

"She keeps fighting" The doll said to her bounto master, before charging at Ichigo to attack. Ichigo dodged her quick blows, but with much difficultly. Ichigo picked back up Zangestsu, he would attack that damn bounto and get Rukia back!

Ichigo jumped up and brought his zanbaktou down...blood splattered in his face and stained Zangestsu. _Oh god...no!_ Ichigo saw who he attacked, it wasn't the bounto...it was the petite shinigami...she blocked his attack and Zangestsu was now in her shoulder.

"Foolish boy! My doll will protect me. She will keep fighting until she dies! Then my doll will go onto another host" The Bounto explained with a cruel smile.

"You...bastard!" Ichigo brought back Zangestsu and strapped him back to his back. "I won't fight Rukia..." Ichigo said firmly, and at that moment Rukia attack. Ichigo jumped backwards and Rukia followed, continuing to attack her partner.

"Rukia!" Ichigo suddenly had a not to bright idea, but if it would save Rukia...he didn't care. Ichigo grabbed her sword and forced it into his stomach, "_Kaien...dono..."_ Rukia thought as the sword went through Ichigo, his limp body rested against hers. _But...this isn't Kaien...it's Ichigo...please, let me dreaming..._

The doll let go and the fire within Rukia was replaced by pain from her wound, and her eyes filled with tears. The flower-like doll floated towards her master, Hisagi charged towards it and sliced it in half. The thing turned back into a seed and ended up in the Bountos' hands.

He smiled, disappeared and Hisagi looked at the group. Inoue was in tears, Ichigo was limp against Rukia, who was silently crying while she clutched to him. Cloud was trying to comfort Inoue...

"Ichigo! Don't be dead! Don't you dare die and leave me!"Rukia was whispering, her voice was weak and cold water splashed against her cheeks.

It was raining...

"Che...Like a little sword like that could kill me." Ichigo said, as he lifted his head from Rukias' shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Rukia smiled, her eyes were filled with relief.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelled, running to the couple. "Let me heal you!" She said lifting her hands to her hair clips.

"No..." Ichigo said looking at Rukia before looking back at a confused Inoue, "I want Rukia to heal me." He said as Rukia helped pull the sword out of his stomach, she pulled it out slowly, holding back her cries of pain as Ichigo gripped her shoulders tightly. (One of them was injured, but the idiot failed to remember that). Inoue stepped back and gave them space, she didn't want to watch but couldn't tear her eyes away.

The sword fell to the floor with a clang and Rukia grasped Ichigos' hands, "Ready?" She asked looking into those amber eyes that held so much. He nodded and rested his forehead against hers, they both blushed. Rukias' hands glowed with a soft green light, and using some of Ichigos' powers she healed his wound with ease.

"Your wounds too, Rukia" Ichigo said, he intertwined their fingers so she wouldn't pull her hands away and they both closed their eyes. Rukia felt the warmth spread through her body, her wound began to stitch up soon to be replaced with a smooth scar to add to her collection.

Rukia pulled away and Ichigo let go of her hands, no words needed to be spoken to express the emotions raging between the both of them.

"Idiot." Rukia said with a smirk and amused sparkle in her eyes, Ichigo would of died if he never saw those two perfect amthyst again. Ichigo grinned...

"I'm not the one who wanted to be killed." Ichigo said crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, you're just the idiot who purposely got stabbed by my sword" Rukia said with a glare.

"I saved you didn't I?" He retorted before he was kicked in the leg by the fierce shinigami.

Inoue watched with a pained expression...things were back to normal, Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun were back to their usual bickering. The way she held him, when he purposely ran himself into her sword...the way he held onto her for support...the way he rested his forehead against hers and held her hands close while she healed him. It tugged at her heart, and she held back tears...

"Whatever, just don't get yourself killed next time." Rukia said, and it sounded like an order, but Ichigo caught onto the concerned tone that she hid very well.

Rukia turned to the others, she couldn't bring herself to meet Inoues' eyes...

"We will meet up at Uraharas' shop. Cloud and Inoue will go by ground, Ichigo and I will flash step the roofs...and Hisagi you may choose which group you wish to travel with" Rukia said before she picked up her gigai and handed it to cloud, telling him to take this with him.

"I'll go with Inoue and Cloud..." Hisagi said sheathing his sword and joining the two, "I'd rather not be a burden to the two love birds" He added under his breath. Sometimes, Rukia hated hearing things she shouldn't because she heard that and her face flushed a bright pink.

"Well then...let's go." Rukia said with a nod to Ichigo, they both jumped on top of a warehouse roof and began their journey to Uraharas' shop...Rukia wanted to flash step, mainly because, she wanted to race with Ichigo. She could see the grin on his face as they flashed stepped at the same time and ended up still being right next to each other.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I tried to keep it as close to the episode as I could...but yeah... So, tell me what you guys think! I reply to most if not all of my reviews.

Also: The rain did stop. I didn't know where to put that in, but yeah...it stopped.


	14. Thoughts

A/N: 3 one-shots.

Yes, three!

They are actually little short things, such as peoples thoughts and feelings on all things IchiRuki.

Okay so, here they are.

First: Orihime Inoue.

Second: Chad (you know when that guys not talking, he's thinking)

Third: Tatsuki

* * *

**Orihime**

* * *

I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she says your name and how passionate her words are when she speaks to you.

Kurosaki-kun...

I wish, our reistus could blend together...like yours and hers do. I overheard Ishida talking to Sado-kun...he said  
"Ichigo doesn't know it...I'm sure Rukia is aware of it...but when they are together, her white reistu blends with his blue, and even the slightest touch." He chuckled softly, "Or should I say punch, sends sparks flying..."

I saw the look on your face...when I was healing her after the fight with Grimmjaw...  
I wish you would look at _me_ like that.  
I was hurt too, but...but...you didn't look at me...with those eyes, so filled with concern.

When she was gone, such a long time ago...when soul society took her away. You thought about her everyday...every moment...I know, even though you won't admit it...I just know that you missed her terribly.

I wondered if you missed me terribly too, when I was taken away...I overheard you and Rukia...  
She said, "Idiot! I was worried about you..." She paused, "Your family was worried too."  
and you just smirked and told her to worry about herself...I saw the look in her eyes, that same loving and concerned look that you give her. I want to be the girl that gives you that look, and have it returned to me.

I want you to look at me in the way you look at her.  
I want you to talk to me, like the way you talk to her.  
I want you to smile at me, like you smile at her.  
I wish...

I wish I was Rukia ...because even if you don't know it now, Kurosaki-kun...you love her. I understand that now, and Kuchiki-san is my friend...So I won't take away something that she already holds dear...

* * *

**Chad**

* * *

I think...you and Rukia would make a good couple.

You already act like you are married.

I've heard the passion hidden by the insults that you shout at each other.

"Idiot" She yells at you. I know she is really saying _"I was worried"_

"Shut up" You yell back. I know you are really saying _"Stop worrying about me"_

"Fool, you know nothing!" She yelled back, her face close to yours. She's really saying _"I missed you."_

"And you know so much huh?" You retort with a glare. You're really saying; _"I missed you too_" and that glare is your secret way of giving her a loving stare.

"Stop playing hero!" She yells while grabbing the collar of your shirt. She's really saying:_ "Please stay by my side...don't die"._

"I'm NOT playing" You turn away from her glare. Ichigo, you're blind. You really are shouting...:_ " I love you." _and when you turn away, it's to hide the blush that creeps to your cheeks when you think about saying those words aloud to her.

"Fool!" She yells and turns away from you, then you both sit there like pouting children when really she just yelled _"I love you too"._ Rukia-san puts on a fake pout to fool you, because I've seen her lips twitch...like she wanted to smile.

Then I stop watching, because there are a million words hidden behind the words that you speak. Someday, you two...will stop being cowards and actually say the words. For now, I'll just watch and listen...

I think you and Rukia would make a great couple.

* * *

**Tatsuki **

**

* * *

**

I don't know, Ichigo.

Sometimes I wonder what you see in Rukia and not in Orihime. Orihime really likes you and all, but your are so _in_ love with Rukia.

She's not that smart, but she's gained a part of your heart...your very soul. I can see that...even if you still scowl all the time. Rukia laughs and smiles with all of us girls, but I can see the sadness in her eyes. It reminded me of the same sadness that lies in the deep amber pools of your own eyes.

Rukia beats the shit out of you, she knocks your head in so you'll focus or listen. She really cares though, I find it strange though.

Orihime cares about you too.

I'd never tell you those words, you wouldn't listen no matter how many times _I_ knock your head in. Rukia and you have a special connection with each other, I'm not sure if Orihime sees that...I hope she does though.

I saw you with Rukia once...I was going to get my lunch money from my locker and you two were in the hallway. You weren't talking to her and she wasn't talking to you. You guys just stared at each other...I wondered if she was physic or something and having a conversation with you in your head.

Then Rukia smiled...the most real smile I've ever seen since she came here. You then patted her head and she kicked you. Telling you not to insult her height...then you both went back to lunch. I just stood there staring, I knew that you wouldn't ever hug or kiss Rukia in public. That's not the kind of Ichigo that you are...no...but you would insult her for a reason to touch her. The pat on her head was a way of affection and by the look in Rukias' eyes,

She knew.

I got my money and walked away, feeling happy...for you...Ichigo. You finally found someone that can make you smile and be a little bit less of a grouch. It's almost as if, she, Rukia...as if she...touched your heart in some way that changed you. Either way,

I'm happy for you, but if you hurt Orihime...I'll kick your ass!

* * *

A/N: Yay! What did you think? Reviews are love. I like doing these little thought thingies, its fun.

Okay so 5 days until school, so that means slow updates but thank you for being so supportive and patient. Also, I think these were just a little bit fluffy, hehhe but I hope you enjoyed them!


	15. Imagine me without you

A/N: My first attempt at a song fic.

I don't own Bleach or the song "Imagine me without you" **Jaci Velasquez.**

* * *

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Til the end of time forever  
You__'__re the only love I__'__ll need_

Rukia smiled at the orange haired shinigami, so he really was going to be her partner in crime. He would protect her and everyone else from the hollows with that big ass sword of his. Rukia watched as the hollow was slayed and Ichigo walked towards her with the smug grin on his face.

_In my life you__'__re all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You__'__re the one that__'__s there for me_

She climbed onto his back, "Hurry up, dope" She said hiding the smile on her face.

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

Rukia wasn't sure what would of happened that fateful night...when she gave him her powers...Would she be dead right now?

_(Chorus)  
Imagine me without you  
I__'__d be lost and so confused  
I wouldn__'__t last a day, I__'__d be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

Ichigo jumped from roof to roof back to their home...Rukia, yes this was her home now too.

_Lord, you know it__'__s just impossible  
Because of you, it__'__s all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can__'__t imagine me without you_

Rukia clutched the fabric of his shinigami uniform, hiding her head behind the orange hair as the wind rushed by.

_When you caught me I was falling  
You__'__re love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard me calling  
And you rush to set me free_

She owed Ichigo her life. He's saved her plenty of times and she in turn has done the same. Why can't they both just say 'we've payed our debts.'and then go their seperate ways. Rukia in her heart knew why...

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_  
Imagine me without you  
I__'__d be lost and so confused  
I wouldn__'__t last a day, I__'__d be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_...

Ichigo couldn't understand why he liked having Rukia around so much, but he tried not to think about it too much. With his sword he could protect her, and sure...he could have her go back to that soul society place and she would be safe, but she was safer here, with him.

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you oh_...

_  
Imagine me without you  
I__'__d be lost and so confused  
I wouldn__'__t last a day, I__'__d be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_..

Rukia jumped back into her closet, leaving her door open so she could talk to Ichigo and yell at him for being foolish and not taking out that hollow quicker.

_I can__'__t imagine me without you_.

Rukia decided to hold her tongue for now...he was tired and it could wait for tomorrow...or the next day, or the next. After all, they had forever to spend with each other, right? Soul society knew nothing about what was going on...Life was perfect. Rukia couldn't live without the annoying rash orange haired boy sleeping a few feet away from her. Ichigo would die if he didn't have Rukia in his life, to hold and protect. Okay, maybe not hold...but she needed him right?

* * *

A/N: This was rushed! But I hope you all loved it tee-hee!

I recommend you look up the song on youtube or something while you are reading :D Also, this was set Pre-Soul Society. So they each have no idea that soul society is coming to take Rukia away.

Review and -Hugs!-


	16. Be my light

A/N: Wow…almost 100 reviews. I'm so touched!!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, so finally here is another quick chapter of white moon. Also...just a warning...like major OOC. XD!

**Chapter:** 16

**Title:** "Be my light."

**Summary:** Ichigo always believed that Rukia sucked at drawing, but painting was another story…

**Rating**: T

* * *

Ichigo didn't even know how he got dragged into this dumb class, oh yeah…it had something to do with that annoying midget who was sitting on the stool beside him. The teacher gave them an assignment; they had to draw something that meant a lot to them. Ichigo was planning to draw his mother or the rain possibly. 

He tried to look at what Rukia was drawing but she kept her back turned to him, hiding away her easel so he could not see. Ichigo finally decided that he was going to draw a rainy day; it won't be anything special…not really. Ichigo dipped the thin brush into the gray paint and began the sky, he could remember that day so easily, and it wasn't difficult to paint. The orange haired teen glanced over at the petite girl by his side, she was so close to her painting that her nose had brushed up against it and she had a red splotch on her nose. It frustrated him that he couldn't see what she was painting, _'I bet its Chappy…'_ Ichigo thought before mixing the gray with a dark blue.

The teacher strolled by, she stopped at Rukias' side.

"Kuchiki-san…how wonderful. Explain this to me, would you please?" The teacher asked, leaning down to examine Rukias' artwork more closely. Ichigo could have sworn he saw Rukia blush, then gulp before speaking.

"He's protecting her…she's all in white because she's the light and he is the darkness." Rukia replied, keeping her answer as vague as possible so Ichigo wouldn't catch on…although she was sure that he knew what she was painting.

"Go on, this really is beautiful Rukia." The teacher said, pushing her glasses up her nose. Ichigo tried to look but the teacher was in the way, but he saw streaks of paint Rukias' face and her hair was pulled back.

"He's being attacked and she's upset…that's why it's raining…because well, she believes it was her fault that he's all torn up." Rukia looked away from her painting, the blush on her cheeks much more dominate then it was moments before. "Very nice" The teacher said before going off to see others.

Ichigo couldn't take it; he had to see what she was painting. Ichigo got up and looked over her shoulder while she was absorbed in painting bright orange hair. Ichigos' mouth dropped making a perfect 'O'.

The man, whose face could not be seen, was standing in front of the girl in white. The girl was wearing what looked like a dress, her hair was black. The man had bright orange hair and even though he was in black, Ichigo could see mixes of red to show blood. They were standing together, and she had her arms wrapped around him. Ichigo was sure he was blushing now. The darkness around them was disappearing, fading, and being replaced with her light. At the same time though, Rukia had made down ward slashes to show that it was raining.

"Wow…" Ichigo breathed, Rukia spun around and her brush hit his cheek leaving bright orange on his cheek. Ichigo quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Thanks." Rukia said with a smug smile, "I guess you like my paintings more than my drawings." Rukia commented casually as she turned around to go back to painting. Ichigo decided at that moment, he didn't care what others thought and he never did. Screw pride.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukias' shoulders, causing a gasp from the raven haired girl and the brush she was holding to fall onto the ground. "Be my light." Ichigo leaned down and whispered in her ear. Rukia turned bright red, Ichigo was positive his face was the color of a strawberry.

Rukia didn't really need to say anything; she was always his light after all. When it was raining, she was his sun. When it was dark outside, she was his moon. Rukia took the clouds out of his inner world and replaced the harsh rain with soft snow. Ichigo didn't know what came over him that day, and still he doesn't care. Ichigo leaned over her shoulder and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, causing several people in the class to make whooping noises.

Rukia turned to look at him, why was he being like this? Did her painting have that strong of an effect on him? It must have, this Ichigo was strange but not something Rukia couldn't get used to. His amber eyes were warm, a smile in his eyes as he looked into her violet ones.

"Now class, take your eyes off the love birds…" The teacher yelled snapping her ruler onto her desk. Reality came crashing back down and Ichigo and Rukia broke apart quickly, both brilliant shades of red. Ichigo went back painting only this time, the sun was coming through in the rain and shining down…spreading it's light.

* * *

A/N: So OOC right? XD 

I was like…screw it. I want fluffy-make-you-wanna-fan girl-squeal-fluff.

Remember to review darlings!

Also, once I reach 100 reviews (which will be soon). I'll have to think of something special for you guys and gals, just let me know what you want. I write everything XD as long as it's IchiRuki.


	17. DDR

A/N: I'm not dead! Hahaha, and to all my Black and White readers…don't worry…I'll get another chapter out ASAP. I'm actually working on it but it's on the other computer.

Enjoy.

* * *

Dance Dance Revolution…it was pure evil! Mainly because a certain shinigami playing with him was kicking his ass and she never played the damn game before.

"Beginners luck" Ichigo had said millions of times before, she always beat him by just a few points. If only he hadn't gotten an 'almost' he could of beat her! Ichigo growled, taking a sip of the water. He would never admit it aloud, but Rukia looked…lovely. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, a fierce fire of pride from winning was burning behind her eyes.

"Rematch! You cheated!" Ichigo said with a low growl, Rukia laughed…it made his heart race. Why? Why? Why did she make him feel this way? It wasn't fair, he didn't know how she felt and Ichigo wasn't the type to stand below a balcony and confess his love for her. Hell, even he wasn't sure what he had with Rukia. A strong bond…a true friend…a lover…whatever it was Ichigo didn't want to ruin it.

"You are on, my friend." Rukia said, guzzling down the rest of her water before stepping onto the DDR mat. Ichigo pressed start and they started, he understood why he kept freaking losing. His eyes constantly drifted to the ever-confident girl beside him.

She was so different, no other girl would stand by his side through all he went through. Then again, Rukia wasn't really a girl…she was more of a woman then anything. She lived so many more lifetimes then himself and yet she hadn't ever experienced such things like ice cream, cotton candy or DDR for example. Ichigo was there to share all those things with her, to see her reaction, to catch her when she fell, to carry her when she fell asleep and to hold her up when she had a gash in her stomach from a hollow.

His life debt is paid, or so she says. Rukia would never know…how much she means to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Rukia won for the billionth time, she danced around on the mat and Ichigo resisted the urge to laugh.

"Idiot" He called her but Rukia smiled, he had a light in his eyes that she could see every time he wanted to smile at her, or anyone. The smile was always in his eyes.

"You're just mad 'cause I won…yet again. Your skills are truly lacking, Ichigo…I like this dancing thing." Rukia said before sitting down on the couch. Ichigo hadn't moved, Rukia figured he was trying to figure out if the DDR had gotten their score wrong. Rukia took the moment to let a smile run across her features, she would never admit it, but she fell in love with Ichigo the minute he saved her. He gave her hope, he pushed her closer when she was trying to run away and he stopped at nothing to save her.

The big-headed idiot would always be there for her, and her for him. When he got his ass kicked by a hollow, she was there to heal him. When he was feeling down, she would always be there to punch him in the face and tell him to shape up! She was his light in a world of darkness, and he was her sun to chase away the clouds that brought rain.

Ichigo would never understand or know how much he means to her…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo turned around to face Rukia, a loud sigh escaped his lips. This wasn't even the perfect moment, they were sweaty and tired from playing DDR but he freaking said it!

"Rukia, I love you." He said, flat out and completely serious. Ichigo was never the type to admit his feelings below a balcony but he sure as hell wasn't the type to run away from them too. Rukia smiled, the words were caught in her throat but after a big breath…she said it too.

"I love you too." Rukia said, still smiling. She knew it all along, this wasn't some big romantic thing like she saw in the movies, it was simple…the most simple thing in their life right now.

"Rematch?" Ichigo asked, he was grinning and not his 'I'm gonna kick your ass' grin but the genuine grin that Rukia saw only once before, when he saved her.

"Fine fine…sore loser." Rukia answered, hoping up onto her feet…she didn't know what made her do it, but she gave Ichigo a soft kiss on the cheek.

He grinned again, maybe DDR wasn't so evil.

* * *

A/N: Very very rushed

But let me know what you guys think, okay?

I love you all and reviews are L.O.V.E


	18. Happy Ending

A/N: Something that I've been dieing to write.

Enjoy! Did I mention that I love you all?

**Summary: **Yuzu and Karin can't sleep; Rukia decides to tell them a 'fairy-tale' to help them sleep.

* * *

Rukia tucked in Yuzu and Karin, she turned to leave the room when she heard Yuzus' soft voice say, "Rukia-Chan…Tell us a story." Rukia turned around, at first she was confused, Yuzu had never asked such a thing before. Rukia knew what a story was, she just didn't know what kind of story to tell the younger girls.

"One with romance…" Yuzu said dreamily, batting her eyelashes.

"No! A story with battles and action!" Karin said, throwing her fist into the air in enthusiasm. Rukia smiled to herself, she had the perfect story…one she knew by heart and could nor would ever forget.

"I have a story that will have both fighting and romance…" Rukia said sitting at the end of Yuzus' bed. Yuzu and Karin both sat up, their eyes wide with excitement.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess…She was cold as ice, she had few friends and pushed most people away. She lived in the kingdom of the heavens with her brother, one day she was allowed to go to the kingdom of the earth. The princess left her kingdom and her world turned upside down when she met _him._" Rukia began; Yuzus' brown eyes were soft and eager to hear the story while Karin was waiting for the action part.

"The princess was walking around the kingdom of earth…it was her kingdoms' duty to protect this weak place. She met a boy, he wore a mask that hid his true feelings…" Rukia said and Karin knew at that instant, this story was about Ichigo and Rukia.

"The boys' family was in danger, a monster was attacking them. The princess rushed and stopped the blow from the deadly beast with her body, she crumpled to the floor bleeding and looking up at the boy, his eyes were full of determination to save his family."

"Did she die?" Yuzu asked pulling the blankets up to her chin. Rukia shook her head and said she would get to that part.

"The princess gave him a choice…she said that she could make him a knight, but it was against the law to do that without the king's permission. The princess knighted him and the boy was given a sword of immense strength. He killed the monster and the princess could only watch as she sat, wounded, on the floor. She admired this boys strength…he killed the monster in one blow and spoke from the heart when he declared that he would always protect his family."

"What happened next?" Yuzu asked, Rukia chuckled and continued; she heard Isshins' footsteps stop at the twin's room. Rukia guessed that he came to hear the rest of the story or check in on the girls.

"The princess stayed with the boy, they went out at night to help keep the small kingdom safe. The princess had committed a terrible sin and she was putting this boy in danger…she left. The princess ran away from the boy's home and yet the idiot followed her. She begged him as the rain poured down not to get involved, her brother and his henchmen arrived and took the princess by force. The boy tried to fight, but her brother was too much for him, he laid on the ground…his blood mixing with the rain and her tears fell from her cheeks. The princess wanted nothing more than to run to that boy and stay with him…" Rukia stopped the let out a soft sigh.

"Rukia-Chan, this is such a good story! Keep going!" Yuzu encouraged.

"The princess was colder than ever now, that boy had changed her in so many ways. He taught her to laugh, to smile, to be angry with him and show her care for him when he was hurt. The princess was going to be killed. What she did was a terrible crime and the princess believed that she deserved it. The princess did not regret meeting the boy, even if he was rash and thick-headed, she would never take away any of the memories that they shared."

"The boy heard about the princess, he went and found an ex-knight…someone who abandoned the kingdom in the heavens. He trained…trained…and trained…all to save the princess. The boy broke into the kingdom of the heavens with friends that he had gathered it was a small group. They fought, some were wounded, but none of them died and just as the king raised his sword to kill the princess for her foul deed. She asked to let the group return to their kingdom, the king agreed and the princess felt one tear trickle down her cheek…the king brought his sword down…" Rukia stopped for suspense, Karin actually looked interested in the story.

_Ichigo…I know this story is about him and Rukia in some way…I'm sure that Rukia edited some stuff but a lot of this sounds familiar. _Karin thought.

"The boy came to her rescue, his sword stopped the kings' and he took the princess in his arms. She scolded him, told him he should have never came, that he was stupid and she was never going to thank him. The boy smiled, if only slightly, and the princess looked away…she had changed him so much that he came to save her. She really was thankful…but her life was not worth his friends or his own. The boy helped reveal the true madness behind the kingdom of heaven…a bunch of traitors had designed the whole plan. So the princess was allowed to live along with the boy and his friends." Rukia said folding her hands in her lap.

"He told her 'it's time to go home' and the princess wanted to jump with joy, a feeling of being welcome was new to her but she knew she could take on anything with the boy at her side, but their kingdoms were two different worlds. She stayed and he respected that although she knew him so well that she could see the pain in his eyes. He left and she thanked him…but he just said that was his line and thanked her." Rukia raised an eyebrow because Yuzu was in tears.

"Why didn't the princess go with her knight?" She asked, wiping the tears in her eyes with her sleeve. Rukia thought about this question before answering, "They were from different worlds, it could never work." She answered in a tone that seemed sad.

"Is that it?" Karin asked, Rukia shook her head…

"I wish I could say that his story has a happy ending…the princess did see the boy again but he was a man now. That only made her admire him more, the princess would never admit it but she had fallen for this man and fallen hard. A woman who was as cold as ice, her walls melted when she met his eyes. She didn't know how the man felt but she was just thankful for him being alive and that they could still be friends even after everything happened. So, this story doesn't end with 'They all lived happily ever after' it's one of those stories that end with 'The end' and nothing more." Rukia ended her story and stood up.

"No happy ending?" Yuzu asked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes looked tired already.

"No…" Rukia answered, her violet eyes looked sad.

"Well, thanks Rukia-Chan…" Yuzu said before scooting down into the covers and curling into a ball.

"That was a nice story, Rukia-san." Karin said before rolling over and Rukia smiled softly, hearing Isshins' footsteps leave and walk down the hallway. "I better get ready for bed…" Rukia whispered to herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Rukia stepped out of the twins' rooms, shutting the door softly.

"I suppose you thought it was dad standing in the hallway listening to that story…" A voice said from behind Rukia, she jumped and turned around. Rukias' eyes were wide and she punched Ichigo on the shoulder, that idiot should know by now not to sneak up on her.

"Yes, I did. If you excuse me, I have to take a bath." Rukia said pushing him out of the way and storming off towards the bathroom, two warm hands captured her shoulders and spun the small shinigami around.

"I didn't like the ending." Ichigo said with a scowl, Rukia rolled her eyes and squirmed away, only to have her shoulders caught and spun back around. Her violet eyes went wide as Ichigo bent down slightly and pressed his lips against hers. His lips were warm and soft, nothing like the rash and loud Ichigo on the outside. Rukia found her self wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, her eyes slipped closed, she moved her lips up against him. _Am I…kissing Ichigo back? Rukia, you are a Kuchiki, get a hold of yourself! Push him away!_ Rukias' thoughts on Kuchiki pride were but a little voice in the back of her mind.

As Ichigo pulled away, he had a small blush on his cheeks. "What was that for?" Rukia had to ask, it was 'normal' for people to go around kissing other people for no reason.

"Our happy ending." Ichigo set before letting go of her shoulders, Rukias' arms slipped off his neck and she stared at him like he had 6 heads.

"G'night Rukia." Ichigo said before walking into his room, Rukia lightly placed her fingertips on her lips. She smiled to her self, _Happy endings are quite enjoyable…_she mused.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I LOVE FLUFFY ENDINGS! So review if you liked it and flamers are not welcome, I shall sick man-bear-pig on you!

Much love!-DB


	19. Because you want to be here

A/N: Yes, another one shot for White moon.

Enjoy!

**Summary: **Ichigo looked at Rukia, as the rain poured down on the two. His lips twitched into a smile, "Because you want to be here."

**Warnings: **None

* * *

It was like any other Sunday, Ichigo was trying to catch up on his homework after slaying hollows. The rain pounded against the window as the young man tried to complete his algebra homework. He could hear Rukia next to him the soft noise of her turning pages on her manga. The petite shinigami was quiet, allowing her partner to do his homework. His eyes glanced over at the girl, she was smiling and for some reason Ichigo couldn't explain, that made his heart flutter.

"What are you staring at?" Rukia asked, Ichigo quickly turned back to his homework, _was he honestly staring?_

"Nothing." He muttered continuing his homework; Rukia just shrugged and looked out the window. _Ichigo…I've come to realize how different you are from Kaien. You are Ichigo and he is Kaien. Both of you have special places within my heart._

Rukia sat up suddenly pulling her phone out of her pocket, "Hollow?" Ichigo asked, Rukia nodded and quickly put on her shoes while Ichigo had caught Kon while he was sleeping.

"Rukia, I can handle this one." He said at the windowsill, Rukias' eyes widened.

"What? No, I'm coming with you." She said but he blocked her way, the wind caused droplets of rain to scatter into the room and land on Rukias' face.

"Rukia…I want to do this alone…I think…I've gotten a bit stronger." Ichigo said flashing his friend a grin, Rukia took a step back and glared menacingly.

"Don't be a hero." Rukia demanded firmly and Ichigo jumped out the window, which Rukia rushed to but didn't see his bright hair running down the sidewalk. Rukia climbed looked around Ichigos' room, she grabbed one of his hoodies it was larger than her of course, she pulled the hood up and jumped out of the window. _Fool! Like I'm going to allow you to go off on your own! I don't care how strong you are…Baka._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It didn't take Rukia long to find Ichigo in the middle of the street, fighting a large hollow. She watched him bring up Zangetsu, the hollow wiggled its tongue and little minion hollows came out from the shadows' in the ground.

"Ichigo! Look out!" Rukia yelled, Ichigo turned around to see the little minion hollows rushing at him.

"Blue fire, crash down!" Rukia yelled with her hand up, the minions flew into the air and the larger hollow took interest in the small girl.

"Ah…another shinigami. What a treat!" The hollow jumped over Ichigo, Rukia jumped backwards to stop her self from being crashed by the hollows' large body. The hollow called its minions once more, this time they came from the sky and while Rukia was in mid-air they knocked her onto the ground. Ichigo jumped in front of her body and sliced the hollows' mask clean in half just as it was about to devour Rukia. The hollow dissolved and Ichigo turned to see Rukia pulling a minion off her arm and upper chest, Ichigo killed the two she threw onto the ground.

His eyes looked at the petite shinigami, who ripped her shirt with her teeth and wrapped up her wound on her arm. "Rukia…" Ichigo said reaching out to help.

"Fool!" Rukia said slapping his hand away, "I told you…I was going to come with you." She said with a scowl.

Ichigo glared, "Rukia…I didn't need your help."

"Then should I return to soul society?" She spat back, Ichigos' eyes went wide…that hurt, her words felt like a smack to the face along with a kick in the gut.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ichigo retorted once he had recovered from that low blow. Rukia blinked away the raindrops that were dripping off her long lashes.

"Then what did you mean? You have Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and Urahara. Why exactly am I here, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with her arms crossed, the pain from her wounds seemed to have dulled down now that she was angry with Ichigo.

Ichigo was silent for a long time finally he came up with an answer, " Because you want to be here, Rukia." He said, his lips twitching into a smile as the rain poured down on the two. Rukia was stunned for a moment, as if Ichigo answered a question that she had been asking for a long time.

"And, I don't mind you being here either…" Ichigo said as he pulled down the hood on his sweater to see her face more clearly. Rukia felt her heart race, _that's not normal…_she thought as Ichigo tilted his head to the side the rain cascading down his face and hair.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia said when she was finally able to speak, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Rukia asked out of the blue, Ichigo turned a bright pink.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" He stuttered with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Damnit Ichigo." Rukia growled, she stepped forward and grabbed his collar. "I'm short, you're tall. Lean down so I can kiss you!" Rukia demanded but before Ichigo could even get a word in she pulled him by the collar and kissed him squarely on the lips. The rain dripped off his spikey hair and landed on her pale face, at some moment Ichigo had closed his eyes and when she pulled away they fluttered open. Rukia pulled back up the hood on Ichigos' sweatshirt, the shadow hid the bright pink blush on her cheeks.

"Let's get home. You still have homework to do." Rukia said as she walked, Ichigo stood there for a few seconds until catching up to his partner in a few long strides. He couldn't explain what just happened it just did, He never thought that Rukia and him could be nothing more than just partners or friends. At least now, thanks to Rukia…he had a good memory to help ease the bad one.

* * *

A/N: reviews are love! I had fun writing this…I hope you had fun reading it! 


	20. It's just a game

A/N: This came to me while in physical education, we were playing this game and I was just day dreaming about Ichigo and Rukia…because that's what I do during school.

O.o I have a problem.

**Title: **It's just a game

**Summary: **Rukia was amazed at this little paper device, you chose a color, and number and then it told you who your soul mate was. Rukia wasn't expecting _that _though.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

Rukia sat at her desk next to the orange haired scowling teen, her nose in a book that hid her manga.

"Rukia!" Called out the bubbly voice of Orihime, Rukia set her book down and stood up. Her violet eyes connected with Ichigos' questioning brown ones, she smirked slightly before breaking the gaze and heading over to where Orihime was standing.

"Check this out!" She said holding a diamond folded paper in her hands; on the front was numbers in bright colors.

"What is it?" Rukia had to ask; she didn't have Ichigo by her side to explain all these strange human things so she would take the plunge and sound foolish for a few moments.

"It's a fortune teller! It tells you who your true love is!" Orihime said causing some of the girls around her to giggle.

Rukia just raised her eyebrows, "See watch!" Orihime said holding out the diamond to Tatsuki, the said tomboy took the folded 'fortune teller' in her hands.

"Okay Orihime, pick a number" Tatsuki said with a smirk.

"Uhhh…" Orihime looked at the paper, "seven!" She said with a grin, _'seven is the luckiest number!' _

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7" Tatsuki counted and the folded paper opened up to colors, Rukia stared at the 'fortune teller', she had come to the conclusion that the humans were manipulating the paper and it was a form of origami.

"Pick a color!"

"Blue!" Orihime said without second guessing it, she gave Rukia an encouraging smile.

"B-L-U-E…" Tatsuki stopped and held her hand on the flop of the paper, "Ready to know your love?" Tatsuki asked with a grin.

'_I hope its Kurosaki-kun!'_ Orihime thought before answering with a 'yes'.

"Ishida Uryu!" Tatsuki said before laughing while the other girls giggled, Rukia just kind of stood there her head tilted to the side. Orihime blushed madly and took the paper from Tatsuki hands, holding out to Rukia. "You try Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia blinked, she was aware of the fact that Ichigo was peering over her shoulder and would never admit that she got goose bumps feeling his breath on her neck.

"Uh…sure!" Rukia said in her 'school girl' voice with a fake cheeriness, she could of swore she heard Ichigo growl…he never liked her acting.

"Pick a number!" Orihime said with a grin although her eyes were sad.

"Fifteen." Rukia answered without blinking, _'this can't really be a fortune teller…humans have such simple minds!'_ Rukia thought as Orihime counted, opening up the diamond to the color page.

"Pick a color!" Orihime said her gray eyes drifting towards Ichigo who was still behind Rukia watching the game with mild interest…_ 'His eyes are on Kuchiki-san…'_

"Orange…" Rukia said with a chuckle, Ichigo poked her in the back and she resisted the urge to laugh or blush.

" O-R-A-N-G-E" Orihime spelt placing her hand on the flap, "Ready?" Orihime said looking at Rukia trying to add suspense. Rukia just nodded and Orihime lifted the flap, Tatsuki laughed, "Wow, no one got his name before…" She commented before Orihime said keeping her eyes on the diamond.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime said quietly, Rukia chuckled and turned to face Ichigo who was staring at the ceiling a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

RINNGGGG 

A stampede of students rushed out of the classroom the teacher was among that stampede, after all it was the weekend and everyone was looking forward to sleeping late. (Everyone except a certain orange haired shinigami and his partner who would stay up late slaying hollows) Rukia and Ichigo were the last in the room, a paper floated to the ground and the dust from the chaos faded away.

Rukia and Ichigo both turned to their desks, packing up their things and preparing for the walk home, an awkward silence between the two.

"Hey Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"What's with the blush?" Rukia asked about to enjoy her walk considering she could tease Ichigo the whole way. The said teen only blushed more and grunted a response that sounded something like 'shut up' but Rukia couldn't be sure.

She stopped Ichigo before he could walk off before her, her form blocking his. Rukia leaned up on her tiptoes and softly pecked Ichigo on the cheek pulling back both equally red.

"Relax Ichigo, it's just a game…" Rukia said before turning and walking out of the class but waiting in the hall for him to catch up. They walked back to the Kurosaki clinic, with their usual bickering but Rukia believed he even fell asleep with the blush.

* * *

A/N: Random huh? I liked it though it was short and sweet, mostly in Rukias' point of view though.

The next chapter will most likely be angst…angsty?


	21. Violet Eyes

A/N: Time for the angst to balance out the entire fluff ness that I've been writing recently. This kind of just popped into my head one night and I finally decided to type it!

**Title: **Violet eyes

**Summary**: It was just a hollow fight; Ichigo didn't worry as much as he used to now that Rukia had her powers he got careless.

**Rating: **T

**Words: **3,175

**Warnings: **None, besides swearing.

* * *

Ichigo ran beside Rukia, it was a game of flash-step tag while heading to the hollow. The cool wind against his face was comforting and what was even more comforting was that Rukia could take care of herself, he would always protect her but now he didn't have to worry as much.

"Ichigo, there it is!" Rukia yelled drawing out her zanpaktou, Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and was two steps behind Rukia as they ran towards the hollow. It looked like a porcupine, only maroon colored with a white mask…and about 500 feet larger than a normal porcupine.

"Ichigo, those spikes on his back…they're poisonous, don't be reckless!" Rukia said before she attacked the Hollow, severing it's left arm off in one clean swipe.

Ichigo brought up Zangetsu while in mid-air about to slice the Hollows' mask clean in half, until his cinnamon eyes caught sight of Rukia who had almost been hit by the Hollows' right arm, and while she was dodging the Hollow made a quick strike and grabbed Rukia by the leg. Ichigo flashed stepped to sever the Hollows' arm, Rukia came first in his book, and then he would destroy the Hollow. The Hollow tossed Rukia into a nearby building,

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled just as his sword came down and took off the Hollows' right arm.

"Bwahaha! Such a weak and small shinigami!" The Hollow said laughing.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled jumping upwards, the Hollow growled and launched his spikes on his back into the air. Ichigo raised Zangetsu to block the spikes, his body was hurdled to the ground and he was aware of another on top of him.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo gasped, the petite shinigami had jumped from the ruble and pushed Ichigo out of the way from the Hollows' spikes.

"Fool! I told you not to be reckless!" She hissed before rolling off of Ichigo and jumping to her feet, Ichigo quickly got up after her. His mouth hung open, the needles…spike-things…were all in her back and yet she did not waver as she jumped into the air and destroyed the Hollow with one downward slash of her zanpaktou, she didn't even need to release it. As Rukia landed gracefully on her feet, Ichigo was by her side his eyes searching for more wounds. Rukia looked up at him, she was scowling with one eye closed due to the blood that was running down half a side of her pale face.

"Rukia…" Ichigo began and the said shinigami punched him in the gut,

"Stop giving me that pathetic look! I'm fine!" Rukia said glaring at him with her violet eyes. She lifted her sleeve and tried to wipe away some of the blood on her face, Ichigo squatted down, "Come on." He said motioning her to climb onto his back, Rukia sighed and grudgingly she climbed onto the orange-haired boys' back.

-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-

As Ichigo flash stepped back home he could hear Rukias' shallow breathing and even though she was injured she wouldn't admit it. His ears listened as each breath became more labored; it was pure torture, knowing she was hurt but too stubborn to let him help. Ichigo froze as her breathing suddenly stopped; he landed on a roof and turned his head halfway trying to get a glimpse at Rukia out of the corner of his eye.

Her hands were limply holding onto his shirt, her violet eyes hidden behind creamy lids, Ichigo panicked…he had to get her home, and to a hospital quickly.

"Hold on…Rukia" Ichigo mumbled before flash stepping the rest of the way to his home, He jumped up into the window to find his body on his bed and Rukias' gigai leaning up against the wall. Ichigo carefully set Rukia down, her breathing had started again and she was obviously awake.

He watched her walk to her body and he could barely hear her whimper as the wounds from her shinigami form appeared on her gigai. Ichigo dissolved into his own body and when his eyes reopened Rukia was standing by his desk searching for something.

"Rukia what are you -?"

"Where are the bandages I left here?" Rukia answered his unfinished question; Ichigo scratched his head as he sat up.

"You left bandages?" He questioned, Rukia nodded; "In case you got hurt, I wouldn't have to go and find some at your fathers' clinic." Rukia explained with one handholding the gash on her forehead, Ichigo noticed that her movements were sluggish and she was breathing heavily once more. _It must be the poison…I need to have dad take a look at her. _

"Rukia, let's have old-goat beard take a look at your wounds…we'll tell him you slipped and hit your head on the corner of my desk" Ichigo suggested, Rukia nodded slowly,

"Fine…" She said softly, it seemed difficult for her to even talk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-

**Ten minutes later…**

Ichigo was running down a pure white hallway, chasing after the rolling bed that Rukia was currently being pushed on to the emergency room. Isshin had taken one look at Rukia and called 911 immediately, he later explained that he couldn't do anything to help her. She lost a lot of blood and would soon fall into a coma, Ichigo almost had a heart attack while Rukia just shrugged as they carried her into the ambulance. The damn doctors wouldn't even let him see Rukia, he had to…he had to tell her that he was stupid and that this injury was his entire fault.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out, two young doctors restrained him.

"Please…settle down!" They said

"Rukia!

"Sir, she has to go to the emergency room, she'll be fine."

"Rukia! Rukia!"

"Sir, please!"

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled struggling to get his arms free and continue to walk forward. The two doctors each had one of Ichigos' arms pining them behind his back, Ichigo eventually calmed down at the sight of his two sisters rounding the corner with Isshin following.

"Your family can wait in the waiting room, a nurse will explain the best she can" One of the doctors said releasing Ichigos' arm, the second doctor let go of his other arm and the two left with out another word.

Yuzu was crying, Karin was scowling at Ichigo and Isshin had a grim expression on his face, "How could you let Rukia get hurt like that!" Karin yelled at her brother before punching him on the head.

"Ow!!!" Ichigo yelped holding his head, he didn't even know that Karin even liked Rukia, or cared about her well being.

"Karin, take Yuzu to the waiting room. I need to speak with Ichigo…" Isshin said, Karin stopped glaring at her older brother and took the crying twin down the hall were they disappeared around a turn. Ichigo stared at his father, he had never seen him this serious before.

"Rukia-Chan is in pretty bad shape…they found an unknown virus spreading through her system, on top of that the head trauma and blood loss caused Rukia-Chans' body to shut down. Ichigo, what really happened…I must know…now." Isshin said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You wouldn't believe me." Ichigo said lowering his eyes, he felt awful, if he had just killed the Hollow before she got hurt then they would be in his room arguing or…or…well he didn't know what else.

"Try me." Isshin said placing a hand on his sons' shoulder, Ichigo sighed and looked up.

"A Hollow attacked, it had spikes on its back that were poisonous, while Rukia and I were attacking it…she got hurt, the hollow threw her into a building. I wasn't paying attention and the Hollow attacked me with the spikes, Rukia pushed me out of the way and took the hit." Ichigo explained scowling at the memory that only happened twenty minutes or so ago.

"I see…" Isshin said rubbing his chin, "Go and see your sisters, I have a few calls to make." Isshin said before turning his heel and walking down the opposite hallway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu exclaimed as her brother walked into the room and took a seat beside them.

"How is she?" Karin asked a hint of worry on her features.

"She'll be fine…" Ichigo said holding his head in his hands, Yuzu started crying softly again he could hear Karin softly trying to comfort her twin.

"Oh…Rukia-Chan…pl-please be okay…" Yuzu cried with her hands covering her face,

"Ichigo said she'll be fine, so we have to believe that." Karin said patting her sisters' shoulder.

_Rukia…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-

_beep…beep…beep…beep…beeeeeep…_

"Her heart is failing!" one doctor yelled and quickly a nurse brought him over the pace maker,

"Clear!" He yelled, "Shit...shit…we're loosing her!" the doctor scowled.

"Clear!"

_beeeeep…beeeep…beeep…beep…beep_

"Thank god! She's stabilizing! Nurse, we need…"

Isshin turned away from the window, as a doctor he was allowed to watch the procedure his eyes looked weary as he walked out of the room. His eyes caught sight of a nearby window, the rain pouring relentlessly. "Masaki…watch over Rukia-Chan…please? I believe our son is quite fond of this young lady…" Isshin whispered looking up at the ceiling.

"Dr. Kurosaki?" A nurse asked, Isshin turned and gave Isshin a chart.

"We need some of that girls' information…if you don't mind." The nurse said before walking off back to the nurses' station.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

"Kurosaki-kun!" said the normally cheery voice of Inoue, as she ran into the hospital waiting room with Tatsuki right behind her.

"We heard that Kuchiki-san was hurt!" Inoue said with worry in her gray eyes, not just for Kuchiki-san but for Kurosaki-kun as well…he looked awful.

"Yeah." Ichigo said lifting his head from his hands and looking at the two, Inoue ran forward and hugged Ichigos' shoulders. He turned his head away and continued to scowl while and after Inoue was hugging him. He didn't deserve comfort, he wanted to be with Rukia right now, he wanted to apologize, and he wanted to see those violet eyes again full of fury and glaring at him.

Inoue was blushing when she pulled away and stood next to Tatsuki once more, her friend put an arm around Inoues' shoulder. _Does Orihime finally realize that Ichigo…he cares deeply for Kuchiki-san. _Tatsuki thought before they took a seat opposite of Ichigo and his sisters.

"What happened?" Tatsuki asked it was Karin who answered, understanding her brothers' un-comfort with the subject.

"She slipped and hit her head on Ichigos' desk corner, she's got a really bad gash on her head. They say she could slip into a coma…if she hasn't already…" Karin explained, Yuzu was whimpering and Inoue had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, poor Kuchiki-san! What can we do?" Inoue said with pleading eyes, Ichigo was staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing…we just have to wait…she'll be fine." Ichigo answered, Karin and Tatsuki nodded while Inoue and Yuzu covered their faces.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" said a nurse with kind eyes and brown hair tightly tied up in a bun.

"Yeah? That's me" Ichigo said standing, _is Rukia okay? How are her injuries? Is she in a coma? Is she awake? Can I see her? Can I talk to her? _Were some of the questions that buzzed through Ichigos' head but he knew the nurse wasn't the right person to ask.

"Your father wants to see you, right this way" The nurse said before leading Ichigo down the hall.

"M-m-mommy, please watch over…R-Rukia-Chan!" Yuzu cried into her palms, her tears staining her cheeks and running down her arms, landing on her skirt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Isshin was leaning against the hospital wall when Ichigo found him, "She's okay Ichigo." He said as his son approached him, Ichigo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Thank god…" He muttered, Isshin grinned hearing his sons' relief. "Can I see her?" Ichigo asked with eager eyes.

"Yeah…I'll let you see her…but she's fighting right now, the virus it's getting weaker but her body is still shut down. They were able to stitch up the gash, they almost lost her a few times…" Isshin explained as they walked down the hallway, Ichigos' breath caught in his throat.

"They almost lost her?" He repeated, his scowl deepened.

"Yeah…but she'll be fine…" Isshin said clapping his son on the back giving him a heart-warming grin.

Ichigo peered through the small vertical window, inside a pure white room lay Rukia, an oxygen mask covering her mouth, an IV drip going into her veins and the soft beeping of the heart monitor.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in…" Isshin said grabbing Ichigos' arm before he could open the door.

"I have to see her!" Ichigo yelled, fuming, didn't anyone understand that he had to see Rukia.

"Ichigo…we can all see her when the doctor says its ok to do so." Isshin said before literally dragging his son back to the waiting room, Ichigo protested at first but soon gave up and followed his dad, the image of Rukia injured horribly on a pure white bed burned into his mind.

As the two entered the waiting room, Yuzu was on her feet in a split second and Karin was right behind her.

"How is she?" Tatsuki asked folding her hands on her lap, staring intently at the tiled floor.

"She's gonna be okay, right Ichigo?" Isshin said grinning as he turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo?" Isshin repeated, his orange-haired son was nowhere to be seen.

"He must have ran off…" Yuzu said wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her soft blue jacket.

"He really loves Rukia doesn't he?" Karin teasing her brother behind his back, with a chuckle she sat back down, Tatsuki was the only one who noticed Orihimes' eyes become even sadder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--..-

_Rukia shook her head violently, "No…I'm not done yet…" she said turning away from the light. "I know what happens when you die. You go to soul society, and are reborn with no memories of your previous life. I am a shinigami, I am a death god. Death can not claim me!" Rukia yelled in this world, she saw the light flash and saw Kaiens' face. "No…I'm not going to die yet!" Rukia said as she continued to walk, invisible hands grabbed at her legs and arms tugging her towards the light, but she continued to fight and continued to go further from the light._

"Rukia…I have no idea if you can hear me." Ichigo said sitting by her bed, he heard the noise of doctors slamming against the door and yelling at him to open it. Ichigo had placed a spare chair underneath the doorknob, he wanted to talk to Rukia and that's just what he was going to do…he wanted to be the one who saw those violet eyes flutter open and stare at him with wonder.

"Alright, I messed up. I'm an idiot…" He began running his hand through his bright orange spikes. "You shouldn't have saved me…"

_"Ichigo?…" Rukia said with her eyes widening, yes…he was here…she could feel him, that only gave her more reason to push and go forward. "I'm coming, idiot…just wait a little longer…" Rukia said with a confident grin._

"Rukia…don't die…I don't know what any of us would do if you did." Ichigo said sighing, his eyes never moving from her face. "Yuzu was in tears, Karin wanted to kill me…hell, even dad was upset but that was kind of expected. Tatsuki and Inoue are here, old goat beard must have called them" Ichigo reached out his hand and placed it on the side of her bed.

" For a midget, you've made a pretty big impact on our lives." Ichigo smiled a little, the soft beeping of the monitor was comforting to hear and the doctors seemed to have given up on trying to bust the door open.

Ichigos' eyes looked out the window, the dark skies and rain poured down in buckets.

"You made the rain stop, I think old man Zangetsu would be pretty upset if it started again." Ichigo said with a light chuckle, his eyes going back to Rukia.

"Don't die…" He said standing up, Ichigo blushed and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a light squeeze before pulling it away slowly. At the door, five people were trying to see through the small window, Isshin was grinning, Yuzu had stopped crying, Orihime looked like she was going to cry, Tatsuki had a stoic expression and Karin had a small smile.

Ichigo turned around and headed towards the door…the five people ducked before being noticed and scurried off back to the waiting room like bats out of hell.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

"Idiot." Said a soft voice from behind him, Ichigo spun around

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo gasped, almost falling over.

Rukia took off the oxygen mask and glared at him, Ichigo never realized how much he would miss those violet eyes, so full of fury and almost always staring at him.

"I told you not to be reckless!" She scowled, crossing her arms and Ichigo walked to her side and plopped down into the chair he was previously sitting in.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Heh…you're okay?" He asked staring at her, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm okay!" She retorted, "Now, work this TV thing and put on Chappy!" She said handing him the remote, Ichigo and Rukia then had a glaring contest…Rukia won and Ichigo was stuck sitting there listening to that annoying rabbit while his eyes were on Rukia.

"Rukia?"

"What?"

"Thanks…"

"Oh…yeah…your welcome." Rukia smiled slightly at Ichigo before looking back at Chappy, who was currently battling a pirate turtle with wings. Her eyes sparkled with amusement…

_You're right Isshin…our little boy is quite fond of that girl…Rukia-Chan you said? She has beautiful eyes…Rukia-Chan…continue to be my boys' bright and shining sun. Keep away the rain so he can be happy…Oh, and…Thank you._

* * *

A/N: So, just so you know the last italics were in fact Masaki speaking…she was sort of watching over them. The other italics, were Rukia like…in her mind, fighting death and not slipping into the light. I know there was slight affection near the end, but mostly sadness and worry.

I hope you all liked it. Review please and Happy Thanksgiving!


	22. Thoughts II

A/N: I have idea for another story! It will be in first person Rukia…it is risky for me but if carrietheninja can do it with Elena from FF7 then why can't I do it with Rukia?

Tell me what you guys think? Would you read a story in first person or should I just keep my third person writing? Let me know okay?

Title: Thoughts II

Rating: T

Summary: Byakuya, Ukitake, and Isshin take some time to think about how much life has changed, and how much one person has the effect on the other.

* * *

**Byakuya**

It was simple; when Hisana died I looked for her sister. My mask hid my true feelings. I was heartbroken and torn away from the smile I used to wear. No one questioned me because they knew if they did I would call out my zanbaktou and their lips wouldn't be able to whisper a question.

I spent my times in silence, deep in thought about the life I had and the life I have now.

When Rukia became a noble, I pulled out all the stops so she wouldn't be put in any danger. She was like me in so many ways but in so many ways she was like Hisana. She kept her cold mask and never showed me any emotion. I found this to be easy. When she left for the living world I did not feel a heart wrenching pain of loosing a sibling.

When I got the orders to take Renji with me to the living world that Rukia had committed a terrible crime at the time I was shocked. She had ruined the family name but above all I had failed to protect her from something even worse than a hollow. Love. Of course, I could do nothing to protect her from such a strange human thing. But when I saw her…I felt the heart wrenching pain that I did not feel two months ago.

Her face was torn with pain and I knew by the way she kicked the boy's hand away from my haori that Rukia Kuchiki, was in love. I watched as he tried to fight Renji with his ridiculous so called skills. The determination in his eyes was more than that. This shinigami-boy was in love with my sister. Rukia's eyes were brimming with tears when we reached soul society, now that I look back I see that she was close to tears the whole time we were in the living world.

When we reached the court of pure souls she had gotten her composure together and was once again wearing that emotionless mask. I went to Hisana's grave that night. I asked her what I should do. I told her that her sister was in love but would have to face death because she gave her powers to a human. I could not decide between my family name or my sister. I knew inside my heart that Hisana would want Rukia to live…a long, healthy, and love-filled life.

I met the boy again; it seemed that even he was oblivious to his own feelings. He said something that caught even I, Byakuya, off guard.

"I will protect her with my soul!" He yelled as he raised his released zanpaktou.

I fought him but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I fought with all of my strength but when the opening came to kill him easily, I couldn't. Why? I ask myself but I already know why. I did not want to see that face on my sister ever again. That pain-stricken face, I could not bear to look at it.

Rukia was saved and when the winter war came I allowed her to go to him. I had Renji go along for protection but I think…she is perfectly protected in his hands. Ichigo Kurosaki, take care of my sister.

---.----.----.----.-----.------.----..

**Ukitake **

When I lost Kaien as my vice-captain, I wasn't the only one who suffered. A smiling girl I once knew faded into darkness. I could see the weight of her guilt in her eyes and I wanted to reach out but I could not. She was strong and always would be but that didn't mean I didn't worry about her.

Then when she returned from the living world, I noticed that the weight of her guilt had grown. I ran into Hanataro who was her daily cleaner in her cell and I sat down to talk to him.

"She always talks about this…Ichigo. Every story she tells me has Ichigo in it. He taught her a lot Captain Ukitake." Hanataro had said.

Hanataro re-told me some of Rukia's stories. I was at first, delighted to hear how welcomed she was. It warmed my heart…because that's all Rukia ever wanted. She just wanted to be normal, treated like everyone else.

"She said 'I only knew him for two months but he was someone I could trust with my life but because of me…his fate has been twisted and I've hurt him terribly." Hanataro said, my heart jumped and I understood why her eyes looked heavy again.

One could call me a hopeless romantic; I like to believe I'm a sucker for happy endings. Rukia deserved a happy ending and that's why we worked so hard to save her. I wanted Rukia to jump into Ichigos' arms and cry onto his shoulder. Of course, that would never happen, not to Rukia at least. She's not the type…

I loved Rukia like a daughter. I wanted her to be happy even when I'm long gone. Ichigo healed Rukia, her scars and his scars were both intertwined and yet even after knowing each other for a short time…she healed him too. When Rukia stayed in soul society, I was surprised she did not go with him. Rukia said it was because she needed to get her powers back. But I noticed that her eyes were sparkling with the old Rukia I once knew. On those moments, when her eyes would sparkle and her lips would fight of a smile, I knew that she was thinking about Ichigo or her memories of the living world. (Most likely the first one though…).

I want to thank Ichigo someday but not now, I will thank him when he comes to Soul Society to stay.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Isshin**

Dear Diary,

When my wife died, I watched my son recede, his spirit was horribly broken. I could not fix it, I tried…by attacking him at the door to get him to yell but afterwards he would go into his room and I would not see him until morning.

I felt her presence. Her reitsu was strong and when their powers combined I could feel the world quake. I knew Rukia-Chan was living in his closet but she brought back the old Ichigo. It seemed that even with that terrible scowl on his face, his eyes had the light that I hadn't seen since Masaki's death. I loved Rukia before I met her; I had already accepted her as a part of this family even though she was hidden.

Then she was gone and I wasn't surprised when Ichigo followed. His eyes had that defeated look again but I was patient and soon the fire was back even though Rukia wasn't. I knew he saved her, I kept ties with Urahara and he told me how hard Ichigo worked to save her. If only I could write a novel…it would be so exciting! Of course, when Rukia started living with us I wished Ichigo would be a man and allow her to sleep in the same bed! But he's too much of a gentleman. Ah, sweet adolescent romance!

Then Ichigo was gone, Yuzu cried and that hurt my heart and soul but what hurt just as much was Rukia's eyes. When the girls would ask her eyes would have that same defeated look he once had. I wanted to cheer her on, tell her to go and find her man! Which I would of but Ichigo would never hear the end of it from Karin…and teasing Ichigo is my job.

Will Ichigo and Rukia ever be together? I like to hope so. It's strange how they've been through so much and yet their relationship hasn't changed. They still fight and argue and get under each other's skin. Ichigo is still young and even though he's human it doesn't mean he can't be with her right? After all, I am living proof that shinigami can be with humans. I was with Masaki, she was human and I was a shinigami…even though I was retired. Long story short, I believe it was fate that brought these two friends (soon to be lovers!!) together. Well diary that is the sweet story of the girl who changed Ichigos' life. Tomorrow, I plan to take the two to the park and make them see how much they really…really care!

* * *

A/N: Okay! I've been so slow with updates...grr! I'm so sorry! I really hope if we get this house by the end of the month then my updates will be like highspeed! And yes in the last entry, Isshin was writing in his diary. Lol


	23. Winter Wonderland

A/N: It snowed today (Jan.14), on Rukia's birthday! How awesome is that? So…anyway here is the special chapter just for her.

Happy Birthday Rukia!

**Title: **Winter wonderland

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Isshin takes the family, including Rukia, out to the park for a day in the snow. He plans to make this a birthday to remember for his third daughter.

I don't own Bleach, Kubo does.

* * *

Isshin sighed taking out the bright blue sparkly pen and matching book from under his pillow._January 14, 2008_

_Today is Rukia-Chans' birthday, if that foolish son of mine even knows well that would be a surprise. I plan to take everyone out for a day in the park, Rukia-Chan deserves a great birthday and I plan to make it happen! _

_The weatherman says it will snow and that is just wonderful! A romantic walk in a snowy park…I can see it now. Ichigo won't know what hit him! _

_I hear Yuzu already in the kitchen that means Ichigo will be up soon and I must go and see if my son's defenses are still sharp. Isshin-super father-away!_

Isshin closed the diary and slipped it under his pillow. He raced up the stairs to see Ichigo coming out of his room and looking in the twin's room.

"Ichi-go!" yelled Isshin before tackling his son to the ground, "What the hell!" Ichigo growled kicking his father off of him. Isshin broke out into tears, "My son doesn't love daddy anymore!" he cried.

Ichigo ignored his crazy-ass father, "Is Rukia up yet?" he asked picking himself off of the hallway floor. Isshin then burst into tears once more, "Ichigo! You care more about Rukia-Chan then me! How love-stuck is our son Masaki?" Isshin said suddenly holding onto a picture of Ichigo's mother. At that moment, Rukia stepped out of the twin's bedroom giving a questioning look to Ichigo.

"Don't worry about him…" Ichigo said before following the petite shinigami down the stairs.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Two-dey…ve shuld go two the pirk!" Isshin said with a mouthful of Yuzu's food. The whole family looked at their father with wide eyes, except Rukia who just raised her eyebrow and looked at Ichigo.

"I said…today we should go to the park." Isshin said again after swallowing.

"Why?" Karin asked

"Because, daddy wants to spend some quality time with his children! Ichigo is always running off with Rukia-Chan…Daddy feels so un-loved!" Isshin said before throwing himself on the table.

"Papa, you're ruining breakfast!" Yuzu said holding a wooden spoon threateningly.

"Daddy is so sorry Yuzu-Chan!" Isshin said before returning to his seat. Rukia and Karin just went back to eating.

"Old man, didn't you hear the report this morning…it's going to snow! We can't go to the park!" Ichigo yelled unaware that a certain raven-haired girls head looked up and her eyes went wide looking out the window.

"Ichigo! How dare you let such little things get in the way of Daddy's big plans!"

"Why is my family so insane!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Ichi-Nii, papa, stop fighting!" Yuzu cried with a pout, Isshin hugged the softer of the two twins as tears ran down his face. "Papa is so sorry!"

"either way, I'm not going." Ichigo said with his usual scowl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Rukia, after breakfast, pulled on one of Yuzu's sweaters and slipped on a pair of jeans. She was going outside, with or without Ichigo. She stomped her feet into a pair of bright yellow boots, not bothering to tie them.

"Rukia-Chan! Are you ready?" Isshin asked suddenly at the door, Rukia turned and smiled.

"Yes Isshin-san."

"Go see if you can get that stubborn son of mine to join us!" Isshin said suddenly pushing Rukia out of the room and to the front of Ichigo's door. "But he said—"

"Don't worry about it!" Isshin then was gone, Rukia frowned and opened the door to Ichigos' room.

He was at his desk and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her. Taking the earphones out of his ears he yelled, "haven't you heard of knocking?!" Rukia smirked and sat down on his bed.

"You coming?" she asked like he never said a word.

"What? No…"

"Why not?" She asked folding her arms across her chest, she had an ace up her sleeve.

"I don't want to…"

Rukia then sighed deeply, hoping off his bed, "Fine…if any hollows attack. I will handle them, hand over your badge."

"What!" Ichigo yelled jumping out of his chair "No! You're not going out hollow slaying without me!"

"Jealous that I might kill a menos grande while you're gone?" Rukia asked with a confident smirk.

Ichigo growled, "That's not it."

"Hmm? Then what's the problem?"

"I…" Ichigo was suddenly lost for words "I'm coming too."

Rukia chuckled "See you outside." She said walking to his window and pulling it open.

"Rukia, it's cold. Shut the damn window you idiot!" he yelled

Rukia rolled her eyes and propped herself on the sill, she gave Ichigo one last glance and jumped, landing softly in the fresh snow. She heard the noise of a window slamming and resisted the urge to laugh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-

10 minutes later the Kurosaki family was walking to the park, Isshin and the two girls up front, and Ichigo with Rukia trailing behind. Rukia had her head tilted upwards allowing the snowflakes to land on her face and Ichigo didn't complain, he was just happy that he could stand here and protect people he cares about—wait---that came out wrong, he doesn't care about Rukia, she's just his friend…but…he's glad he can protect her too—as a friend.

Ichigo stopped when he noticed that Rukia wasn't next to him and then he felt something…cold…travel down his back and around his neckline.

"Ah! Evil midget…what the hell?" Ichigo said furiously shaking his sweatshirt as clumps of snow fell out.

"You're so clueless Ichigo! I could have shoved a whole snow bank down your shirt." Rukia said while clutching her stomach and laughing. Ichigo reached down and grabbed a pile of snow. "Ah!" Rukia squealed-yes-squealed before the snow met her face. Rukia used her sleeve and wiped off the fluffy, white, freezing, cold snow.

"You're dead strawberry!" Rukia said with a threatening glare before bending down to scoop up her own ammo. Ichigo, of course, did not allow her. He instead grabbed Rukia around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Ichigo! Put me down this instant!" Rukia yelled, "No way." Ichigo replied with a smirk. The ever-so nimble Rukia Kuchiki squirmed from his grip and used the snow she had in hand to spin around and shove the snowball in his face. "Sweet revenge…" Rukia said with her ever-so confident smirk. Ichigo crouched down to pile up his own snowball from the snow on the sidewalk; Rukia's head snapped up and her eyes went wide.

"Stay here." She muttered suddenly taking off in the opposite direction, Ichigo jumped to his feet, "Rukia!" he called after her before sprinting after the small shinigami.

From afar, Isshin was weeping on Yuzu's shoulder. "Ichigo ran off with Rukia! I bet they're going to elope! Papa is so sad!" Isshin cried Karin rolled her eyes while Yuzu patted her father's head.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia heard the crunching of her yellow boots as she ran across the fresh snow. She skidded to a stop and looked to the left then right before taking off again. She bolted down an alleyway, jumping over a sleeping homeless man and spinning to avoid another person coming through the alleyway. Little did she know that an orange-haired teen was following her, struggling to keep up even with his long strides.

Rukia finally stopped and right when she did…a claw connected with her stomach and she slammed into a nearby building's wall. "Blue fire crash down!" she yelled holding her palm up. The hollow was heading towards the walking Kurosaki family when the kidou hit it, the said hollow turned around and growled. It was hiding its reitsu the whole time Ichigo and Rukia where having their snowball fight and luckily Rukia had sensed it before it was too late.

"A…what a beautiful shinigami. I shall enjoy devouring your soul!" The hollow said sticking its purple tongue out and whipping its tail around furiously. Rukia stood still and just as the hollow went to strike…she felt a pressure against her chest, her eyes shut tightly and then her head hit the snow but it felt like a hand was there shielding it, possibly cradling it?

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia stuttered when her eyes opened and sure enough Ichigo had tackled her to the ground, protecting her from the hollow's strike. He lifted his head from tucked under her chin and grinned, "Hollow slaying without me?" he said with his stupid cocky grin.

"Look out, idiot!" Rukia yelled grabbing onto his shoulders and forcing the two to roll, effectively avoiding the hollow's second attack, causing Rukia now to be lying on Ichigo. Rukia shook her head causing bits of snow to fall on his face. "Pay attention next time, I don't want to drag your dead body home!" Rukia scolded before climbing off the strawberry, she sat on the snowy road and pointed at the Hollow.

"White lighting!" Rukia yelled as a streak of white came crashing down on the Hollow, the strike hit right on the middle of the Hollow's back causing it to fall onto the road causing snowflakes to rise in the air with the force of the impact.

Before Rukia could even blink, Ichigo was already in shinigami form. He brought up Zangetsu and cleansed the Hollow with ease. Rukia stood up and brushed the snow off her jeans and sweater. Ichigo smirked, "You really are helpless without me." He said to Rukia who just rolled her eyes in reply. _'Idiot.'_

"Let's just return to your family…" Rukia said crouching down to lift up Ichigo's body, Ichigo's soul returned to his body and the two began their walk towards the park where Ichigo's family was sure to be waiting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The two lovers have returned!" Isshin yelled rather loudly causing other members of the park to turn their heads.

"C'mon Yuzu…let's go make a snowman." Karin said dragging her sister off. Isshin nearly jumped out of his skin, "Let daddy help!" he yelled suddenly wearing a top hat and a carrot placed in his mouth.

Rukia walked next to Ichigo on the lamp-lit path of the park, "Ichigo?"

"What?"

"I want to make a Chappy snowman." Rukia said suddenly stopping, Ichigo groaned.

"Fine." He complied. Rukia climbed down on her knees and realized she had no clue how to make a snowman.

"What are you just sitting there for?" Ichigo asked shaking snowflakes out of his hair. Rukia looked up at him, "It doesn't snow in Soul Society." She answered matter-of-factly. Ichigo sighed and sat down next to her, "I'll teach you…idiot."

Rukia slapped him across the side of the head before watching what her friend was doing. He took a pile of snow and began rolling it while crawling on his knees, Rukia figured this was easy enough and followed him.

Several minutes later, a 2-foot pile of snow with ears sat in front of Rukia. Ichigo was trying to fix his snowman after his father decided to do a flying leap into it. "Thanks Ichigo." Rukia said before plopping backwards into the snow watching the snowflakes fall from the sky.

"For what?" Ichigo said giving up on his wrecked snowman and lying next to her.

"Teaching me how to make a snow-Chappy…too bad it's going to melt." Rukia said with a sad sigh before looking over at her companion. Ichigo looked down at her hands, "You didn't wear mittens?" he said suddenly sitting up.

"You're observant." Rukia replied lifting her self from the snow, her cheeks flushed and nose slightly pink from the bitter cold. Ichigo reached out and took her hands in his, "You're going to get frostbite." Ichigo scolded examining her hands, "They're ice cold."

"Maybe they are cold 'cause your hands are ridiculously warm." Rukia retorted with a shrug.

**SNAP!**

The two teens turned to see Isshin suddenly with a camera, "This is going in the wedding album!" he stated with a goofy grin. Ichigo and Rukia both quickly withdrew their hands, "Crazy old fool." Ichigo growled throwing a snowball at his father.

"Fine, I'll put it on Rukia's birthday card!" Isshin said pulling out a bright pink folded piece of paper. Rukia rolled her eyes, "Thanks Isshin-san." She said and Ichigo's head turned.

"When's your birthday?"

"Today."

Ichigo choked on the air he was breathing, "T-today? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. Rukia shrugged, "you would have forgotten anyway."

"No! I wouldn't have…"

"Come on love-birds, lets go home and Yuzu can make some hot chocolate!" Isshin said smiling. Rukia and Ichigo stood, "I'll meet up with you guys." Ichigo said walking in the opposite direction. Rukia took a step to follow him, purely out of habit, but Isshin grabbed her by the arm and dragged Rukia with the twins back home.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo came home around dinnertime, Rukia to say the least was relieved he didn't go and get himself killed while she was home. "Welcome home, my son!" Isshin yelled leaping from his chair, followed by a crash and many colorful words by Ichigo. "Rukia, come here for a second." Ichigo said motioning her to follow him up the stairs. Rukia got up from her seat at the table and followed her orange-haired friend.

"Use safe sex!" Isshin yelled from the bottom of the stairs, Rukia was oblivious to the bright red blush on Ichigo's cheeks when he opened the door to his room. Rukia raised her eyebrow at the white box with a red bow on his bed.

"You didn't have to get me anything…" She said turning to leave but Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the present.

"Yeah…well…open it." Ichigo said looking at the floor, Rukia pulled the bow off and took away the wrapping paper.

"It's a box." Rukia said staring at her gift, a white box with a handle, it reminded her of that…fridge…thing in their kitchen.

"No, open it…"

"I did!"

"Ugh! Pull the handle!" Ichigo slapped his forehead, he had to search high and low to find it. Rukia pulled the handle and a frosty air escaped from the box. "Chappy-snowman!" Rukia said with a smile.

"It's a freezer…so…it'll never melt." Ichigo explained suddenly wanting to run out of the room, it was strange giving her a gift and watching her reaction. It was amusing…but still strange.

"Thanks…" Rukia whispered shutting the freezer-thing.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…yeah…anytime." Rukia's eyes connected with his and the most genuine smile spread across her lips and Ichigo stopped scowling and grinned.

"Nee-san!" Kon screamed jumping out of the closet, "My sweet and lovely—oof!" Kon's face ran into Ichigos' fist. _'Way to ruin the moment Kon.' _Ichigo thought with his scowl back on his face.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I hope you all liked it…it was fun to write and I hope their was no OC-ness.

Have a safe and happy week everyone! Remember to review and Happy B-day Rukia.


	24. In the shadows

A/N: Chapter 19 to my never-ending series of White moon. I've been doing AU a lot…so I wanted to do something that circled around the amazing series of bleach.

I suggest you play some soft music while reading this.

**Title: **In the shadows

**Summary: **She was his light he was the shadow always behind her. He never-ever thought he'd live without her light.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **No spoilers.

* * *

"Okay Kuchiki, your turn." The teacher said from her desk, the raven-haired girl sighed deeply and walked to the front of the class. The teacher decided out of the blue to have a 'poetry day'. So far, the only people that went were Keigo…who recited the ever classical 'roses are red…violets are blue' poem and Chad who mumbled the whole way through. Rukia was positive he said something about Chappy.

Rukia cleared her throat, "It's called…the shades of gray." Rukia said her eyes casting over the classroom.

"_In a world of darkness._

_Let my light shine on._

_My light will go to each end of the earth,_

_I know we aren't meant to be._

_Let's find the gray shades in between._

_Together._

_I'll be the light,_

_You be my shadow._

_I know we've been hurt,_

_The rain still pours. _

_Still._

_Just you and me…_

_Let's find the shades of gray._

_Purest of white,_

_Darkness of night,_

_Let's combine the worlds of life and death. _

_Find the gray shades,_

_And we can have a happy-ever after._

_You and me…_

_Let's find the gray shades in between."_

The class applauded, "Yay Kuchiki-san!" Inoue yelled from the back, Rukia smiled her schoolgirl smile and took her seat. She looked over at Ichigo and smirked; "Top that!" She said haughtily and the boy stood with a grin. "Oh it's a competition now is it?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded.

"Okay Kurosaki! Go!" The teacher yelled throwing her arms into the air with enthusiasm. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and stood at the front of the class, he like Rukia, cleared his throat.

"Uh…this is stupid." Ichigo said to the teacher, who threw a stapler his way.

"You did the assignment right? So, recite the damn poem!" The teacher said with a huff. Ichigo scowled "The title is…winter in July."

"_Crashing into my world,_

_Like a snowstorm in July,_

_Turning my world upside down._

_The cold was bitter at first,_

_Then I learned to tolerate it._

_Then spring came and took the winter away,_

_I couldn't live without the snowstorm._

_I didn't care what laws I had to break,_

_The laws of nature,_

_The laws of this world and others,_

_I gained an inner demon fighting for the snowstorm._

_Winter in July,_

_Became just a daydream with out you._

_Winter in July,_

_Became just a fantasy,_

_My world was turned upside down._

_When the winter suddenly returned,_

_The frost froze the inner demon._

_Winter in July,_

_A never-ending dream,_

_Crashing into my world."_

Ichigo ended and the class applauded, Rukia's head was looking down at her skirt, _'Damn…I can't read her expression.' _

"Good job Kurosaki! Now sit!" The teacher said pointing to his seat. Then the bell rang and the teacher yelled after the group of students, "We are continuing tomorrow!" Ichigo packed his things; Rukia was waiting outside the classroom when he walked out.

"Hey midget! Did I win?" He asked with a cocky grin, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What was that poem about?" Rukia asked as they walked, Ichigo felt his neck burn and his ears were on fire. He really…really didn't want to tell her. Plan B; lie.

"Winter in July! Weren't you listening?"

"Idiot. Poems use symbolism, metaphors, and personification to tell a story. So…?" Rukia asked. _'Damn, since when she was so smart?_

"What was yours about?" Ichigo asked, attempting to avoid the topic of his poem.

"You and me." Rukia admitted without any shame. Ichigo choked on his breath, causing Rukia to stare at him, as they stood stopped on the sidewalk.

"…What?" Ichigo managed to gasp.

"You and me. While writing that thing, all I could think about was soul society. How I was dressed in white and you were in black. How you crossed the line between the living world and the dead. So that's what mine is about…" Rukia answered, fixing her bag on her shoulder.

Beep…beep…beep… 

"Hollow?" Ichigo asked as she pulled out her hollow tracking device. Rukia nodded, "We have to hurry." She said taking out her glove and slamming it into his chest.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia felt the wind rush against her face as they flash stepped towards the scene. Her mod soul Pyon would watch over Ichigo's body while they were away. Rukia and Ichigo stopped, hearing the screams of the Hollow draw closer. The Hollow emerged from behind a building; the small spirit of a child was running through the crowds of people screaming.

"Let's go!" Rukia instructed pulling out her zanpaktou; Ichigo clutched the hilt of Zangetsu and the blade un-wrapped itself. The team stood in the middle of the street, the spirit of the young child ran behind them and cowered in fear.

"Help me!" He cried tugging at Rukia's sleeve, she showed no emotion towards the child but she nodded in his direction. The Hollow laughed, its body arched like a cat or panther perhaps. Its tail whipped around, the spikes on its end, crashing into nearby buildings, Ichigo brought back Zangetsu. "_Getsuga tenshō!"_ Ichigo yelled sending a wave of spiritual energy at the hollow. The bright blue energy blast clearly severed the Hollow's arm off, Rukia at that very second flash stepped beneath the hollow. Ichigo resisted the urge to gasp, what the hell was she doing underneath the damn Hollow?!

"Mae, Sode no Shriayuki!" Rukia yelled to the heavens, "_some no mai, tsukishiro!"_ The circle of ice surrounded the Hollow and rose upwards, capturing it in its icy grasp. Rukia was already behind the frozen Hollow.

"Ichigo! Now!" She yelled jumping out of the way, Ichigo understood her words immeditaly. He brought back Zangetsu "_Getsuga tenshō!"_ Ichigo yelled sending the blast of spirit power.

The energy slammed into Rukia's tower of ice and it shattered, taking away the Hollow as well. Ichigo looked around, "Rukia?" where was she? The petite shinigami was no where to be found…he tried to sense her spirit pressure, still nothing.

"You'll be safe there…" He heard her soft voice, Ichigo flash stepped toward the noise and found Ruka crouched down, the pure white hilt of Shirayuki close to touching the spirit child's forehead. Its white ribbon was dancing in the wind, it swirled and gently caressed the child's cheek.

"Promise?" He sniffed, rubbing his sleeve against his red nose. Ichigo felt his heart jerk, Rukia smiled, she smiled!

"I promise." She placed the hilt on the boy's forehead and he disappeared, turning into a black butterfly and fluttering away, Rukia's violet eyes watched for only a few seconds before looking at Ichigo.

"What are you staring at?" She accused placing her hands on her hips and scowling at him.

"Wha-? N-nothing! I have no idea what you're talking about shrimp." Ichigo said raising his hands up in defense.

"What did you call me?" Rukia said a vain popping up on the side of her head, she rolled up her sleeve and headed towards him. _Beep…beep…beep…_

Rukia stopped and took out the Hollow tracker once more, "Three Hollows in Kakura park. Let's go." Rukia said before disappearing leaving dust behind that swirled in the air before disappearing as well. Ichigo growled, why where there so many freaking Hollows?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He stopped, his eyes moving directly to Rukia who was standing perched on a tree branch. "It comes!" Rukia yelled jumping from the tree. The Hollow revealed itself, it looked like an octopus if Rukia attempted to draw one. Various tentacles whipped around widely at the two, the team dodge easily and stricked quickly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled jumping behind him and kicking him out of the way of the second Hollow's claw that had reached out. Ichigo flashstepped behind the second Hollow with the large crab claws and spiked mask. "_Getsuga tensho!" _Ichigo yelled sending a blast of energy towards the second Hollow.

"_Some no mai! Tsukishiro!" _He heard Rukia yell, his brown eyes catching the final glimpse of the octopus hollow dying, its tentacles—or what was left of them waved around in the air as the blood sprayed, then was gone. Its body frozen solid before shattering with Rukia's power.

Rukia killed that one easily…now where was the third? Ichigo's feet lightly touched the park's grass and he looked around. He never was the great at sensing Hollow's. A blood-curdling scream reached his ears and he didn't need to think twice about who it was. Ichigo's head turned so fast he could of sworn he got whiplash, he watched as Rukia's body was tossed to the park floor, the blood…_her_ blood was on its hand.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled running towards the Hollow. It looked like a giant spider only instead of legs with pointy tips it looked like hands, eight hands with sharp nails.

"You're friend over there was quite delicious…mmm…" The hollow mocked blocking his attacks with ease.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Rukia hated herself for letting the Hollow hear her scream of pain. She was a Kuchiki damnit! Rukia clutched the hilt of Shirayuki tightly and used her pure white point to dig into the grass. She used her sword to push herself up even though the pain was like fire through her veins. She wanted to lie down…she wanted to close her eyes and sleep for a little while. No…No! She was a Kuchiki! Rukia's vision was hazy, like trying to see through water. "Ichigo." Rukia breathed, seeing his orange hair moving through the fog.

She could feel what was left of her reitsu it was a small fire burning in the pit of her stomach. Rukia coughed and the blood trickled down her lip to her chin.

"Your little friend is quite something! She's alive! Look boy!" The Hollow cackled, Rukia saw it coming towards her, rushing on its legs. Rukia lifted her sword and flashed stepped towards the Hollow. She was a Kuchiki. Kuchiki go down fighting!

The Hollow's nails dug into her chest, she could feel the pain of the blood spraying from her back, the vile thing twisted its hand and those dirty nasty claws dripped with her blood. It pulled her close and clamped its teeth into her shoulder. She could hear Ichigo yelling but everything was so fuzzy. How much blood had she lost? She couldn't remember.

Rukia brought back Shirayuki, "Lend me strength." Rukia brought the sword down and cut the Hollow's mask clean in half. The hollow disappeared and Rukia fell to the ground in a heap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, what the hell just happened? One second he was fighting the Hollow and the next Rukia's shoulder was inside its mouth…then the Hollow was gone.

Ichigo ran to her side, the crimson liquid was all over her shinigami robes and on the grass around them. "R-Rukia?" Ichigo knelt down beside her, carefully turning the petite woman so she was laying on her back.

"Rukia?" Ichigo repeated, his voice was going to break, the panic was rising like bile in his throat. Oh god…he was going to be sick.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled this time, lightly shaking her shoulders. "Open your eyes Rukia!" Ichigo didn't know what to do at this moment he really wished he had learned healing Kidou. Rukia had tried to teach him once but he couldn't control his stupid reitsu. Ichigo took Rukia in his arms and lifted her from the ground—since when was she so light? He flash stepped, away from this area, away from where he failed her. She protected him again didn't she? She got the Hollow's attention so he wouldn't get hurt…Why? Why even though he has the power to save her, to protect her, why does he always seem to fail?

-.-.-.-.--.

Ichigo slid the Shoten's door open, Jinta walked out of the back room to yell but once the red head saw an unconsious Rukia in the arms of a defeated looking Ichigo, he bolted yelling Urahara's name.

_15 horribly anxious minutes later…_

Ichigo's heart jumped as Tessai opened the shojo door to the back room. "She's healed…but we do not know when she will awake." He said moving aside, Ichigo tripped over his own feet as he rushed to see Rukia.

His heart jumped again, there she was…laying perfectly still in the bed with the white blanket pulled to her upper chest. Her raven locks were sprawled against the pillow and her face looked peaceful but that didn't put Ichigo at ease. He sat down on the black pillow near her bed, his eyebrows pulled upwards as he stared at one of his closest friends. This was just like the battle with Grimmjow only this time Inoue wasn't healing her and at the time, Ichigo knew in his heart that Rukia Kuchiki would be alright. This time though…he had doubts. Ichigo could hear Tessai and Urahara speaking in the other room.

"Her wounds are healed but…" Tessai began the always clever Urahara finished his sentence, "You don't know if she'll awake. Tessai-san, you and I both know that we can't bring back the dead. Answer me honestly, was she dead when Ichigo brought her here?" Urahara said, Ichigo could imagine the shop keeper pulling out his fan and waving it in front of his face.

"Urahara she's…"

Ichigo covered his ears tightly, he didn't want to hear it, he did not want to hear if he was too late. If he failed. Ichigo removed his hands from his ears it seemed that Urahara and Tessai had stopped talking.

"Rukia…that poem in class today…it was about you and only you." Ichigo confessed, his hands clutching the fabric of the pillow he was sitting on, his teeth grinding with anger.

"Spring was symbolizing Soul Society…how they took you away. Rukia…" Ichigo looked up and stared at her face, he repeated her name like a mantra. Why wouldn't she wake up?

"Rukia, I can't do this shinigami thing without you. I need you!" Ichigo was pouring his heart out to an unconsious Rukia, he really was a coward. "Rukia…you're a death god. Can't you beat death or something?" Ichigo felt his body shaking as his eyes went back to the floor beneath him.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-

Rukia was surrounded in a world of white, "So this is death…" She said walking foreward, she was still dressed in her shinigami robes. The hallway she was walking down had many windows, Rukia looked into the first one and saw her memories as a child in Rukongai.

She continued walking and looked into the next window, there she was at the academy. "Goodbye Renji…" Rukia said to the memory of Renji in the window. She continued on, the next line of windows were full of memories of Ichigo.

Their memories at school…

Ther memories in the rain…

Their memories in Soul Society when he came to save her…

The memory when she returned and said "That's the man inside my heart!"

The memories when they fought together.

The memories when they attempted to fight Grimmjow.

Rukia stopped at a window with a red curtian, she pushed away the red silky fabric and saw herself in a bed with Ichigo next to her. He was talking, telling her something about that poem, and then the words…_I need you!_ Struck a chord in her heart and Rukia watched him with her hands grasping the windowsill.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Ichigo was silent for a long time, he finally reached out and placed two fingers by her neck. Ichigo pulled away quickly, her skin was as cold as ice but that wasn't all…her pulse was gone.

Ichigo dropped his head into his hands. "No…" He repeated that word over and over again while shaking his head. His body filled with self-loathing, how could he be so stupid? They say you don't know what you have till its gone…that was so true. He had no idea how much Rukia meant to him…until she really was gone and this time she wasn't coming back.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

"Rukia…you must be quick…" A cool voice said from beside the petite shinigami. "What do you mean?" Rukia breathed her breath coming out in puffs of cold air, she hadn't realized that the temperature dropped twenty degrees.

"When the curtian is gone…there's no turning back." The cool voice said and then it was gone, Rukia didn't see the owner of the voice but she knew it was her spirit of her sword and she could simply sense that she was gone. Rukia looked at the red silky curtian, it was blowing in a invisable wind, the strands of red fabric were falling off of the curtian and disappearing.

Rukia understood now, the curtian was actually her soul ribbon and once it was gone she would go to Soul Society with no memories of this life. Rukia's hands shook as she grasped the frame of the window, slowly pulling it upwards, a warm wind blew into the empty hallway. "Idiot…it'll take more then a hollow to kill me." Rukia said before jumping out of the window. That warm wind surrounded her body…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia's eyes opened, "I-ichigo?" She breathed, the said man was sitting at her bedside and his head rose slowly as if he was dreaming.

"R-rukia?" Ichigo mummered unable to believe that she was alive and here with him.

"Idiot…you think I would die just 'cause of damn hollow?" Rukia teased slowly sitting up to meet his eyes. Her injuries felt numb but she could feel the bandages wrapped around her shoulder, stomach and chest. Rukia scanned the room, he had taken her to Urahara's shop.

"Remember that poem?" Ichigo said stuttering with his words, Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Yeah? What of it?"

"It…I-t…was about you." Ichigo said looking away from Rukia. Rukia chuckled and slapped his forehead. "Idiot. I knew that." She said before lying back down, her head hitting the soft pillow.

"Whatever." Ichigo scoffed crossing his arms across his chest, "just go to sleep midget." _'you need to rest.' _

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him before closing her eyes, "mhm…" and then she fell asleep easily, perhaps Tessai used a type of healing kidou that made her tired? Ichigo stayed by her side long into the night. His eyes never left her sleeping form. Ichigo tried to fathom what it would be like with out her…and then he realized that he probably couldn't live without this annoying midget in his life.

* * *

A/N: I think spell check hates me XD It wasn't working at all…weird. Anyway! Review please!!! 


	25. Study Buddies

A/N: I need inspiration, but finally it came to me last night. Another one-shot for White Moon

**Title: **Study Buddies

**Summary: **Rukia is tired of failing these human world classes, so she asks Ichigo to help her study.

**Timeline: **Rukia has returned to the human world, I guess you can consider this 'Hueco Mundo' arc. 

**Warnings: **None.

* * *

Ichigo watched his curtains move in the night's breeze. He can't sleep and it's all because of that stupid midget. Every time her damn reitsu spikes his heart races. Ichigo rolled over to his side and shut his eyes tightly. Her reitsu pulsed again and on instinct Ichigo's eyes snapped opened and looked around his room. _'She must be dreaming or something…she's fine.' _Ichigo thought closing his eyes again, he always wondered if his reitsu would draw hollows around his home again. He tried to focus…somehow bring it down or something. 

He kicked the sheets off of his legs and reached up, turning on the lamp near his bed. There was no way he was getting to sleep tonight. He opened his biology book and continued taking notes on yesterday's lessons. It was strange having so many shinigami in his class now. His mind wandered back to when he saw Rukia's hand on the windowsill…he couldn't even remember if their where other people in the classroom. All he could see was her hand and feel his heart race. Then she stood there and he couldn't say anything! How could he be so stupid? His mind just went blank when he saw her, just like that, and now she's sleeping in the room next to his. Ichigo went back to focusing on the book in front of him. He tried in vain but somehow every sentence would lead back to this question: was he afraid of his inner hollow? Could he get stronger and crush it like Rukia said?

-.-.-..-..-.--..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Morning Ichigo!" His father said crashing into the room, Ichigo lifted his head from his desk, he must have fallen asleep at one point. His father lunged and Ichigo jumped out of the way, his desk got the blow and snapped.

"What the hell old man!" Ichigo yelled 

"Oh! You are so happy to see daddy aren't you?" Isshin said with that stupid grin on his face. 

"Onii-Chan! It's time for breakfast!" Yuzu said from the doorway holding a wooden spoon in her hand. Isshin lifted his body from the broken desk and skipped off to eat breakfast happily. Ichigo shut his door to change into his school uniform, as he was buttoning up the top.

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia said from his windowsill, Ichigo spun around and yelled the blood rushing to his face. "Rukia! What the hell? Don't just jump into my damn window! I was changing!" Ichigo yelled and Rukia replied with a stoic face, one eyebrow rose. "Fine…if you're late. Don't blame me." She said coolly as Ichigo's door burst open.

"Rukia-Chan! My beautiful third daughter! We were worried you had left already! Sneaking into Ichigo's room for some early-time loving? Oh I understand! Masaki would be proud! Our son is working his magi---oof!" Isshin babbled on until Ichigo's fist hit his face.

"Shut up you old pervert! It's not like that!" Ichigo said watching Rukia out of the corner of his eyes. Rukia smiled her fake girly smile, "I was just telling Ichigo to hurry up or he'll be late!" Rukia said and Isshin rushed over taking her hand in his.

"Oh Rukia-Chan! What a considerate girlfriend you are!" Isshin said with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Oh, thank you Isshin-san. Ichigo and I are not dating though! We are just friends!" Rukia said keeping the smile on her face. Ichigo's eye twitched…since when did she know what a girlfriend or a boyfriend was. He never asked her those types of questions but still! He had no idea that she so informed about the human world already.

"Friends with benefits right?" Isshin said his eyes sparkling. "No!" Ichigo yelled kicking his father in the back of his head, causing the man to fall on his face. 

"C'mon Rukia…let's just go to school." Ichigo said stepping over his father's body and jumping out his window, Rukia jumped down and landed next to the already-annoyed-thanks-to-his-father strawberry. "Ichigo, what's a friend with benefits? Are we that?" Rukia asked walked, Ichigo suddenly looked away so she couldn't see his face.

"No…we are defiantly not that. We're just friends okay?" Ichigo answered his face a bright red.

Rukia nodded but wasn't satisfied with her answer, she would have to ask the girls at school. Maybe Matsumoto would know? 

-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Morning Kuchiki-san! Morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said cheerily waving to the two as they entered. 

"Morning Inoue." They both said before taking their seats. Keigo rushed to Ichigo and began asking a million questions why Ichigo didn't hang out with him last weekend. Rukia suddenly stood and Ichigo watched as she quickly ran out of the room, almost crashing into the teacher, "Sorry Sensei! Bathroom!" Rukia said as she ran down the hallways. Ichigo stood and ran out following her, "Uh! I have to go to the bathroom too!" He yelled to the teacher as he bolted out the door and followed her retreating form down the hallway. Inoue and Chad stood but the Sensei snapped her ruler on the chalkboard, "No more bathroom breaks! Jeez!" The sensei said mumbling something about teenagers having weak bladders. Inoue and Chad sat back down and opened their books to the page the teacher instructed them to.

Ichigo exited the school to find Rukia with Renji, his stomach twisted violently and it felt like needles were pressing into his heart. "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo yelled feeling a rage boil in the pit of his stomach for no reason that he could explain. Rukia was in Renji's arms, it looked like she was hugging him! 

"Relax, Rukia's got it under control." Renji said not looking at the orange haired shinigami.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why is she--?" A piercing scream echoed through the courtyard and Ichigo looked up to see Rukia cleansing a hollow. She landed in between Ichigo and Renji, taking her body carefully from Renji's arms and merging her soul with the gigai. She re-opened her eyes and stared at Ichigo, "Whats with that face?" She said crossing her arms.

"Rukia, here's your glove back." Renji said holding out the red glove with the skull and blue flame on the top. Rukia reached out and took the glove from Renji's hand. "Let's get back to class." She said leading the way, Ichigo felt so stupid. His scowl remained on his features as his brain tried to figure out why he found the two in that position. Why did his stomach twist like that? Maybe he was getting sick? He followed Renji and Rukia back to class, the teacher was happy to see them all alive and well. Then she gave them all a 5-page assignment that's due tomorrow for payback or so the students assume.

--.--.--.-.---.--.-

"Rukia, keep an eye on the enemies reitsu's." Renji told Rukia as they walked out of the school.

"Right."

"See you tomorrow." He said with a half wave to both her and Ichigo. "We have to hurry and complete that assignment Ichigo!" Rukia said enthusiastically. Ichigo raised both eyebrows and stared at her, "since when did you care about school?"

"I've always cared about school!" Rukia said slapping his head, "no more questions!" Ichigo grumbled a string of curses her way to which she only replied "love you too, Ichigo." Her reply had a sarcastic undertone but it didn't stop the blood from rushing to his face. "Whatever midget."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

An hour after dinner, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in his bedroom. She was lying on his bed and he was sitting at his desk, they had a five-page paper to write in just one freaking night. 

"Okay…what is this thing on?" Rukia asked moving her eyes to see Ichigo, he sighed and looked at the handout. "American Literature."

"Wonderful…" Rukia said sitting up and standing by his side. Ichigo's eyes lit up as he saw that the teacher had assigned them Shakespeare and the poetry of Emily Dickinson. "This will be easy Rukia, I got in covered." He said opening his book.

"No way! I'm helping!" Rukia practically screeched stealing the book from his hands and holding it in the air.

"Rukia! You don't even know what to do!" Ichigo groaned reaching for the book. He hadn't even noticed that his father fixed his desk. Rukia stuck her tongue out and lay back down on Ichigo's bed with the book on his pillow. She lay there with her chin in her hands, her violet orbs running across the pages. "Hand me a pen…and some paper!" Rukia said holding one arm out. 

"Why?" Ichigo had to ask opening the drawer of his desk. "Idiot! So I can take notes!" Rukia said snatching the pen and paper out of his hand. 

2 hours later…

They had a poster with both Shakespeare and Emily Dickinson on it, their famous titles of work and snips of their biographies. While Ichigo wasn't looking, Rukia took it upon herself to draw "Chappy" versions of each author. 

Ichigo slapped his forehead, "Rukia…why…Chappy…why?" He said shaking his head and closing his eyes as if the drawing were pure torture. And they were. 

"It gives this boring old thing some flair!" Rukia said sticking a heart sticker on the corners of the poster. Oh god…what's next?

Another hour later…

The poster was finished along with both their written reports, Rukia had turned out to be an amazing partner. Although Ichigo would never admit it, she had so much creativity even if her drawings sucked. The two picked up the pieces of paper on the floor and placed the poster in Ichigo's closet to keep it safe. Rukia and Ichigo had switched places, with the strawberry on his bed both arms behind his head and the death god sitting at his desk organizing their papers. "There…" Rukia said leaning back in the chair and letting out a sigh.

"Good job midget…" Ichigo said casting a glance her way.

"Ah…thanks." Rukia folded her arms on his desk and rested her cheek against them. Ichigo's eyes went to his ceiling. Minutes passed in silence, it had to be after 11 o' clock and they had school in the morning. 

"Rukia, you should go to bed…" Ichigo said looking over at the petite shinigami who had her eyes closed.

"Rukia?" Ichigo sat up watching her breathing, her peaceful expression, and the way her hair fell carelessly on her face. She was asleep obviously. Ichigo got up from his bed and reached out, he was at first going to poke her side but his hand moved upwards to touch her hair. There was no logic to his actions he just wanted to feel it and it looked really soft. He brushed the strands from her face and his scowl fell. "Rukia…" Ichigo whispered softly moving his hand from her face to shake her shoulder gently. 

Rukia's eyes opened slowly, "Oh…sorry…I must of dozed off." She said lifting her head and yawning.

"Why are you so tired anyways?" He asked, she was always full of energy at school; did today's hollow at school wear her out? 

"You've been so troubled lately…so…" Rukia stood and Ichigo's arm fell from her shoulder. "I'm still the shinigami of this town right? It's my duty to cleanse hollows." She said pushing the desk chair in. 

"Rukia, there are Captains and I could have handled them." Ichigo said his jaw falling to the floor. She recently got her powers back right? She didn't need to be exerting herself for his sake! Rukia merely shrugged "Night." She said waving and stifling a yawn as she walked out of Ichigo's room. Ichigo collapsed back onto his bed, reaching up and clicking off his light not bothering to even change from his uniform. 

-.-.-.--..-.-..--..-.-.-.-.--.

It had to be early morning, maybe three or two. Ichigo wasn't sure but he found himself in shinigami form on the roof of his house. He needed to reflect, how was he going to get stronger? He knew Rukia believed in him. She was going out hollow hunting so he could get help and crush the hollow inside. Urahara couldn't help him. Those…Vizards…could though. No. He wasn't going to join them. He couldn't, he was a shinigami.

"You really are horrible at controlling that reitsu of yours." A cool voice said from behind the orange-haired shinigami. He knew her voice well enough to know it was Rukia. It wasn't her words that surprised him but her actions. She crouched in front of him and reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

Ichigo was about to recoil but he didn't, he was trapped in her eyes that were piercing through his soul. He felt like her gaze could destroy that hollow inside him this very instant. "Whatever you do…Ichigo. I will stand by you." Rukia said letting her hand fall from his cheek and Ichigo grinned. "Thanks." Was all he could say to show his gratitude. Then again, Ichigo was a man of actions not words. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Rukia's while wrapping his arms around her slim body. He could feel his cheeks heat up, being so close to her was strange but not unwelcoming. He kissed her. Never in a million years did he think that he would kiss Rukia of all people. 

When they broke the kiss, Rukia slipped away from his grasp, her cheeks flushing. "Get some sleep idiot" She scolded hitting his head with her fist. Ichigo rubbed the sore spot on his head as he watched her jump through his window and head back into the house.

That night or rather morning, Ichigo got the best sleep he had gotten in what seemed like years. His hollow seemed farther back in his mind now. _Thanks Rukia…_She'd never know how much of an impact she had and has on his life.

* * *

A/N: Well, kinda fluffy-ish but oh well. I tried to keep them in character and I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review! 


	26. Winter Night

A/N: It's been a long time! I have such a writer's block…if anyone has any ideas, suggestions whatever, I'll appreciate it. I don't own bleach!

**Title:** Winter Night

**Summary: **It's snowing and he's leaving…why isn't it raining?

**Timeline: **That weird arc right before Ichigo goes to train with the Vizards but they haven't left for Hueco Mundo yet.

* * *

She stepped through his window, her shinigami robes lightly flowing in the breeze, and her dark hair decorated with snowflakes.

"You'll train with them…" She said not moving from her spot.

"Yeah…" Ichigo answered sitting up from his bed, he reached over and clicked on his light. "I know you too well." Rukia said moving like a ghost to sit on his bedside. _I shouldn't…be this close to you Ichigo. _

He chuckled but the silence wore on. Rukia's eyes moved to the window, the snowflakes danced against the black sky and attached themselves to his window. It's snowing and he's leaving…why isn't it raining? Rukia knows he has to go and get rid of his Hollow. She's the one who told him to in the first place! There were so many things she wanted to say right now, to him. She wanted to thank him…for saving her. She wanted to tell him that he was strong, but not to get a big head about it. She wanted to tell him that the next battles will be hard but she's going to be there. So many things she wanted to say but they all just jumbled together in her brain. _I have so many things to say…if only you knew._

"What are you thinking about?" Rukia asked quietly, her violet orbs moving to see that Ichigo hadn't moved.

"Getting stronger." He answered his eyes on the ceiling.

"Idiot! Can your brain only handle one thing?" She spat turning around to glare full force at her companion.

"What do you mean? Tell me Ms.High and Mighty, what's on your mind? You're not thinking about getting stronger to defeat the Arancarrs?" Ichigo retorted, it felt much more natural to fight with her.

"No, I'm thinking about _you_, you oblivious buffoon!" Rukia growled before she was able to stop herself. She turned back around and watched the snowflakes instead of looking at that…that…idiot!

Silence.

Ichigo didn't need words because he knew her too well. She was worried not only about him but _for_ him, he wasn't as oblivious as she may think. Her Hollow pager went off and Rukia stood from his bed. "Wait." Ichigo said his brain suddenly comprehending what was going on.

"I can't." Rukia said her eyes piercing, "A shinigami's duty comes before anything else." She said before opening his window and flash stepping out. Ichigo groaned…he's always going to chase her. He pressed the badge to his chest and followed after her, he still was horrible at sensing reitsu's but he figured it wouldn't be too hard to find the hollow.

&3&3&3&

Ichigo found them easily enough, a hollow with tentacles shooting from its back, and it was attacking Rukia but she seemed unharmed. Rukia jumped up into the air and her hand brushed across a tentacle and it wrapped around her hand. _No! _Rukia's mind practically screamed when she saw Ichigo heading towards her. _God no! _Rukia fell to the grass, a light snow beginning to cover it. Her Zanpaktou disappeared.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out but his voice was fading.

_No…please…no…_

"Rukia!" He called out again. Her hand twitched in a failed effort to get up, her body was so numb and her eyes were so heavy. "Rukia!"

_'Ichigo.' _Her world faded into black.

The Hollow laughed as it suddenly disappeared, Ichigo rushed to Rukia's side but she jumped to her feet. "Rukia?" Ichigo gasped as he saw her.

Her pale white face had a black claw mark across it, her eyes black holes, her lips blue and her skin…too white. The Hollow! It must have infected her or something!

"Rukia…" Ichigo took another step back.

"Do you love me that much?" This anti-Rukia asked her tongue was long and purple as it darted out of her mouth to lick her blue lips. "Is that why you keep repeating my name? Are you that much in love with me?" Anti-Rukia cackled and brought up her hand that looked more like a pale claw.

Ichigo brought out Zangetsu, to defend her oncoming attacks. His heart was thundering in his chest, Ichigo felt so helpless and he hated that feeling.

Hollow-Rukia attacked him without mercy; her voice was high-pitched and mocking. He hated it. He had to save her…but how? Suddenly the violet returned to her eyes, "Ichigo… RUN!" She screamed, not in the hollow voice, but in her desperate voice that he heard only once before when he was saving her in Soul Society. She screamed this way while on the bridge; he could have heard it miles away.

The pitch black covered the violet and the hollow laughed again. "What's with that look? Hmm? Little boy…why do you look so afraid? I love you. You would never hurt me right?" Hollow-Rukia said in a sickening voice.

"Shut up! Leave Rukia alone!" Ichigo yelled and suddenly anti-Rukia had her hand on Zangetsu. It glowed with a bright white light and then…it was just a sword. An ordinary katana…it was nothing more, nothing less.

"Zangetsu?...What have you done? Get out of Rukia! Leave her the fuck alone!" Ichigo gasped, he felt vulnerable without old man Zangetsu. "Rukia! Can you hear me? Fight it!"

"Hehe! Now will you attack me?" Anti-Rukia jumped backwards and Ichigo held the katana up. He did not want to do this.

The snow fell down from the sky, it was too pure for a scene like this. Ichigo's hands shook as he held the blade.

"Ichigo…" He heard Rukia's voice; it was soft this time, gentle almost. "Run." She said again before the anti-Rukia jumped forward and before Ichigo could react…

Rukia drove her chest into the sword.

The hollow left her body, having no use for its host anymore. The crimson red blood splattered against the pure white snow and dripped from Ichigo's hands. "R-Rukia! Rukia! ANSWER ME!" Ichigo said as her body fell limp against his.

"Thank you…Ichigo." She whispered her violet eyes slowly loosing their light.

"R-Rukia…no…" Ichigo gulped as his knees threatened to buckle.

"I can leave my heart here…" Her head lifted from his shoulder and she pressed her lips against his with her one last bit of energy. He could taste her blood in his mouth and feel the warm liquid dripping down his hands, he was sure some of it splattered on his cheek. He kissed her back, as if his kiss could heal her wounds and bring her back to him.

Rukia pulled away and rested her head back on his shoulder, her eyelids shut and her hand fell limp. It was snowing and she was gone…why the hell isn't it raining?

"Rukia…" Ichigo used one hand to wrap it around her slim figure and he held her close, the snow was cold but she was colder, her cheek against his neck. "Rukia!" He yelled this time, Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, he couldn't cry but his heart was so torn…he was close. He should have run…but he didn't…for his own selfishness…he thought he could save her but…he failed. He shut his eyes tightly as his form trembled.

He didn't deserve to be thanked.

His eyes re-opened as he felt cold tears running down his cheeks, he looked up to see that the sky was still a dark gray but those weren't tears. It was raining.

* * *

A/N: I just kind of starting writing and this is what came out! Um…remember to credit if you mention any of my work and review please.

This is something that I was going to add after the last line, but I liked the last line so much that I took it out.

It was raining. No one was left to pull Ichigo out of his depression. He trained but couldn't put his heart into it. When the winter war started, Ichigo found himself lying on the desert sand with a gash through his chest and other cuts and bruises. Grimmjow was telling him to get his ass up but he couldn't find the strength.

Why? Because _Rukia _was his strength and he just rested there until he slowly saw the edges of his vision get darker.

He saw a pair of violet eyes, a pale face and dark hair. "R-Rukia…" Ichigo murmured as her face came into view. She was above him, holding his head on her lap. "I'm so tired…" He said softly, his eyes beginning to close.

"It's okay…you can sleep…" She whispered her eyes soft and caring. She lifted her hand and ran it across his eyes. Ichigo let all his worries melt away and the battles that he fought were just memories. He was free from the weight that his hollow had on him and he could finally see her again…

'_Thank you…looks like I can leave my heart in your hands…' _

_'It always was…' Rukia said softly_

A/N: Yeah so that was the 'directors cut'. Okay I'm done. You may commence your review! Haha Suggestions are welcome!


	27. My Personal Addiction

**Title: **My personal Addiction

**Summary: **It's after Hueco Mundo and everything is peaceful. But the memories still haunt the raven-haired girl and one hollow hunting experience leads her to a cure. A way to rid herself of her demons. The human way.

**Rating: **M (swearing and substance use)

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

It started out as the usual hollow hunt. Rukia ran towards the hollow and with a simple slice of her zanpaktou the monster was brought down. Hollows never really decreased since Aizen's fall but they didn't overflow so Soul Society kept everything in check.

Rukia had been assigned to a city outside of Kakura Town; it was a place buzzing with life and lights flashing by. Rukia would see Ichigo once and while, they would exchange awkward hellos and make small talk. She came to understand the human way of living, she had a place that Urahara found for her, it was an apartment and she loved the way she could see from miles from her dusty window.

The one thing that Rukia Kuchiki did not love was the nightmares. The sheet sweating nightmares that caused her to awake with a jolt. Kaiens face. Ichigo…all bruised and bloody. The heat of the fire that once stood in front of her. The spear that pressed through her chest. The sword that went through that Espadas head. The gushing blood that turned the white sand red. Ichigo's face…she saw that the most. His orange hair crusted with dried blood. His overly-protective brown eyes staring at her. The trickle of blood seeping down from the corner of his lips. "Rukia." He would say before reaching out to her, and Rukia would take his hand and enclose it with her own blood stained one. "I…" Then her world would dart to black and she'd hear screams, voices she knew but did not know who they belonged to. Then Rukia would wake up in a cold sweat wondering why she was so weak to have these nightmares control her like this.

Rukia's soul merged once again with her body and she walked down the littered sidewalk. This city wasn't as clean as Kakura town. Then she saw a man leaning against a brick building, he looked really happy. He was unshaven but his eyes were bright with a glossy sheen. "Girl…" He said to Rukia and she turned halfway, her violet eyes cold.

"Yes sir?" She said keeping the coldness of her eyes and letting it meld in with her voice.

"You have seen to much, I can see it in your eyes. I know how to take away the pain." The man said and his words sparked curiosity in Rukia's old but naïve soul. _How does he get rid of something so etched into my soul? Magic? Sorcery? _Rukia thought as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm listening." She said keeping her guard up.

"I'll go easy on you…you smoke this herb and it takes you away." The man explained holding out a small plastic bag, Rukia didn't understand. She knew the fourth division used herbs but she never heard of them smoking any…and it would take her away? How so? Rukia didn't have time for questions; she took the bag and thanked the man in her icy tone.

&.&.&.&.&

Rukia sat in her apartment and examined the herbs, she felt them between her fingers and part of her had seen this stuff before. She remembered seeing it on the magic box (television) and it was getting late. Rukia would need to go to sleep soon but she wanted to be taken away, she didn't want to remember. So Rukia did what she saw on the magic box…

Not even five minutes later Rukia was munching on potato chips and watching this old black and white movie, laughing her ass off. She was having so much fun. Everything was so colorful, even the movie. The world was brighter and she couldn't stop giggling. She saw an orange and suddenly remembered Ichigo, "Haha! If only Ichigo was here!" Rukia said aloud "He's a stubborn fool but I love him." Rukia said announcing the feelings she would never say aloud, not to him and not even to herself.

They were there though. In the wide-open room but Rukia wasn't bothered by it, she was out of chips and still hungry. She wasn't tired either but since she wasn't tired that meant she couldn't sleep and no sleep meant no nightmares. Life was good.

&.&.&.&.&.

The herbs turned into something much better as the weeks went on. Hollow hunter by day and druggie by night. Rukia couldn't stop because she was in control. She found the man and he supplied her with this new stuff, he called it H. He told her how to use and Rukia listened intently.

She washed her face when she got home; touching the dark circles around her eyes and the ghost that hidden behind the violet orbs. Rukia sat down on her couch and looked at the spoon, powder and needle. She had gotten the needle from Isshins' clinic while he wasn't looking. Rukia pressed the replay button in her mind, back to earlier that morning.

"_Rukia?" Ichigo said and his voice was laced with something…concern perhaps? _

"_Hey Ichigo!" Rukia said with a smile as Isshin was bandaging her arm._

"_What happened?" _

"_Ah Nothing. The gigai got damaged while I was fighting a hollow. It's a shallow cut…no worries." Rukia replied but Ichigo didn't seem satisfied. 'She looks horrible. Dark circles under her eyes…has she been sleeping lately? Her eyes are bloodshot. Her skin is pale…well paler than usual. Her hands shake and her words are distant. Have I finally lost you Rukia?' Ichigo thought as he watched his friend hop from the examine table._

"_See ya around Ichigo." Rukia said brushing Ichigo's shoulder as she walked out of the room._

Rukia heated the spoon and did exactly as the man told her. She clenched her fist and tightened her arm; "Its just a little pain and then…everything will melt away." She stuck the needle into her vein and pressed down. She felt the drug enter her body and Rukia leaned back on her couch. Her mind was slowly decaying. Oh how beautiful it was. The colors and the sounds. Rukia let out a laugh as she felt herself being lifted from the dark depressing color of blue into the happy color of white. No more memories of Kaien. Just happy memories and sometimes Rukia wasn't sure if they were real or not.

Rukia walked around her apartment, speaking to the spirits that she thought were there. Her feet weren't walking on hardwood they were walking on clouds. Her mind was fuzzy and that was the way she liked it. Life was great.

&.&.&.&.&.

After a few weeks of the H, Rukia had stopped hollow hunting; she tossed her soul pager into the freezer. "Ichigo!" Rukia said clutching her pillow as the tremor shocked her body, she needed her fix. Why the fuck was she calling out for Ichigo? Fuck Ichigo. He's not here for you. He's never really been there for you. A knock on the door brought Rukia to her feet.

"Thank god." Rukia said quickly handing the man the money, she got no more freebies. She hurried to the coffee table with her little white powder. Rukia had moved away from the H and now had something called 'Crank'. Her supplier also gave her this stuff called Prozac. It was an anti-depressant. It helped, everything helped. These little demons in the shapes of powder and pills. Rukia took the Prozac and then made a line with a small razor blade.

_5 minutes later…_

Rukia was wearing a white dress she found, tears were on her cheeks and she was standing on the fire escape. She watched the cars, the lights of white and red, going by all to fast. "Kaien." Rukia whispered not able to block out the memories. The memories of sun kissed grass, smiling faces, Kaien training with her and normality.

"Ichigo." Rukia sobbed this time, holding her hand to her mouth and clutching her eyes tightly. The memories of school, smiling faces, Ichigo saving her and normality.

Rukia's hands were cold as she grasped the bar of the fire escape and climbed; she sat there, dangling on the edge. Rukia reached her hands up and grasped the top of the fire escape above her. She pulled her frail body that was shaking so terribly and was now standing on the edge. Life was horrible.

Rukia wondered who would send her spirit to soul society and she wondered who would be sad. Nii-sama? Would he be sad? Or relieved? Would she see Kaien? Would Ichigo be sad? Would he miss her? Rukia took a deep breath of the toxic night air. "I'm ready. It's okay everyone…thank you." Rukia said closing her eyes and then…She took a step forward.

&.&.&.&.&.

The falling feeling never came though but a pushing feeling did and then there was pain. God no. Not pain. Rukia hated it, as her back was crushed onto the hardwood floor. It took her several minutes to figure out why she was on the floor in the first place and not pretty patterns on the street. "R-Rukia…" A soft honey-like voice said and Rukia looked down to see Ichigo in his shinigami robes, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried into the fabric of her white dress. "I…almost lost you…Rukia. Never do that again. God Rukia. You scared the shit out of me." Ichigo said and Rukia could feel his shoulders shaking. A wave of gilt washed over her and Rukia wrapped her arms around his head and held the orange-haired man close to her thundering heart.

"You saved me…again." Rukia said with a hint of a smile in her voice. Ichigo looked up at Rukia, the woman he had suddenly fallen in love with, how he wasn't sure but it was somewhere between them rescuing each other. She was the reason he was stronger…she was the reason why he fought to protect. "God I'm sorry Rukia." Was all he could think of saying and her shocked expression but hurt eyes made Ichigo question his words. "Don't apologize to me…you did nothing wrong." Rukia said and she took his face gingerly in her hands. "I'm sorry Ichigo…I thought…you had forgotten about me." Rukia said searching his eyes for something and all she could find was adoration…and love.

"Never." Ichigo said and he leaned upwards, taking Rukia's mouth with his own. She fell backwards onto the hardwood floor and they kissed each other as if this was the last kiss they'd ever share. Rukia clutched his orange hair…it was soft…it wasn't blood crusted and it smelled so sweet. Ichigo ran his hands over the soft skin of her shoulders and she was so warm. He wanted to be wrapped up in that warmth and never let it go.

The drugs weren't her addiction. Oh no, it wasn't the haunting memories that drove Rukia to stand on the fire escape's thin bar and hold her own life in her hands. Her void in her heart needed to be filled with love. Something she missed out on as a child in soul society. Something her brother never gave. Something Kaien and Miyako offered but that love was short-lived. She filled the void with needles and pills. She didn't realize her true addiction.

Her personal addiction was right in front of her, kissing her, loving her, wanting her. She needed Ichigo and that was so clear now. He offered a love that could last because they were so stubborn, neither could give up something so great. She kissed him and poured her heart into him. He kissed her and accepted her no matter what the cause. She had missed him and the once-in-a-while meeting wasn't enough after having him be such a constant figure in her life. Now she was damn sure that she wasn't going to loose him and she knew he would do the same.

Her personal addiction was holding her so close, kissing her, loving her, wanting her, needing her, embracing her. As Rukia parted her lips from his and stared into his brown eyes that used to haunt her memories she found a light at the end of a dark tunnel. She saw her reflection in his black irises and at the same time found herself.

* * *

A/N: I finished the book 'Impulse' today. It was such a great read so I suggest it. It was the reason for such a dark and twisted fic…Hehe…don't kill me! I hope you guys liked it,

Reviews are like my personal addiction. So you know what to do.


	28. Waiting

A/N: This is just a ramble that popped into my head. I went back and forth, "Should I post it? Shouldn't I?" So I am…and you can hate me, I guess. There is a warning so don't read it although it actually has a plot.

**Title: **Waiting

**Rating: **M! (Lemon! Don't read it if you don't like it!)

**Summary: **Ichigo and Rukia both waited much too long…

"It's not that simple." She said each word echoing around the two.

"Yes it is!" Ichigo argued with a childish stomp of his foot.

Rukia looked up at the night sky, "Love is a tricky thing Ichigo and although you are mature beyond your human years…you do not understand it." She said quite calmly.

"Why won't you give a chance?" Ichigo said and he wasn't about to give up.

Rukia turned and gave Ichigo the saddest look he had ever seen in all his years of being with her. "I don't want to hurt you." She said before turning her back and drawing out her zanpaktou.

"Rukia…don't you dare!" Ichigo choked out and he began running towards her. Rukia turned her zanpaktou and the shojo doors appeared from thin air. They opened and Ichigo jumped forward to tackle the petite shinigami. He was too slow and she stepped through the shojo doors, a black butterfly appearing where she once stood.

**50 years later from that exact day.**

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, he wasn't home anymore, he was sitting in the 4th divisions hospital. "Morning Ichigo." A soft voice said from his bedside, he knew that voice…he hadn't heard in many years.

"R-Rukia?" He stuttered as his vision became much clearer. There she was, she looked slightly older, instead of looking like a 15 or 16-year-old girl…wow…she looked like a 21-year-old woman.

"You're still a midget." Ichigo said with a grin and Rukia punched his stomach causing the orange-haired man to cough and release a string of curses.

"I'll see you later Ichigo." Rukia said walking around the hospital to greet Renji. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he saw Renji kiss Rukia's forehead. _What? No…Rukia and Renji?_

Ichigo thought with a confused scowl. Rukia slapped Renji and kicked his shin for good measure before the two left together.

Ichigo fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes…he couldn't assume things but his heart was slowly breaking.

&3&3&3&

"Idiot! You're gonna be late!" Rukia scolded as she dragged Ichigo by the sleeve of his shinigami robes.

They entered the large hall where all the captains stood but they needed a replacement still for the eight division. "Ichigo Kurosaki…" Yamato said motioning for the young man to come closer. He handed Ichigo a white captains robe and began talking about something about duties and respect. Ichigo wasn't listening; he was watching Renji and Rukia out of the corner of his eyes.

They weren't flirting or anything…no holding hands…they were just standing there watching him. "Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to the 13 protection squad." Yamato said and the hall erupted in applause, along with Kenpachi laughing saying he couldn't wait to fight Ichigo. He turned and saw Rukia grinning and that was enough to make Ichigo grin a little too.

"We should celebrate!" Rukia said as they left the hall, Ichigo gave her a questioning look. "I don't think you can hold your liquor midget!" he said with a confident grin.

"I hear a bet!" Matsumoto yelled from behind the two. Rukia laughed and Ichigo noticed that she was slightly more carefree here when her brother wasn't watching.

"To the bar baby!" Renji yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

**-- 2 hours later --**

"You're an idiot!" Rukia said smacking Ichigo's head.

"Whadda talking 'bout Kuchiki?" Ichigo said his words slurring together and Renji began laughing like a maniac.

"Ken-Chan can hold his sake better than berry-head!" Yachiru said waving a flag with the word 'winner' over Kenpachi's head.

"You're not gonna fight him are you?" Rukia asked to the 11th division captain, the spikey haired man shook his head, "it would be no fun!" he said giving Ichigo a rough pat on the back.

Ichigo leaned sideways and planted his head on Rukia's lap. "You…pretty." Ichigo said closing his eyes. "Get up jerk! I'm not gonna carry you home!" Rukia scolded taking a glass of water from the bar and pouring over Ichigo's face. He jolted upwards and his words were jumbled together, although Rukia did catch the words evil and midget.

"Rukia-sannn! You should take lover boy home!" Matsumoto said giving Rukia a backwards hug. "Rangiku, leave Rukia alone." Renji said pulling Matsumoto off of Rukia.

"Aww but she's just so cute!" Matsumoto said giggling her cheeks as pink as Yachiru's hair. Rukia rolled her eyes, it seemed that she was the only sane person here. "Berry-head! Berry-head!" Yachiru giggled while twirling an empty cup of sake on her finger.

"I've missed you." Ichigo said resting his head on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia looked around, the room was in chaos, many people talking and things being thrown around.

"I've missed…you too…" Rukia said softly, it wasn't like he was going to remember. "Why couldn't we try…back then." Ichigo said with a long sigh, his hand reaching out and fumbling to grasp hers.

"You haven't changed…did you know that?" Rukia said her cheeks blushing faintly.

"Mmm…" Ichigo said shutting his eyes once more, drinking didn't only make him ramble out some of his deepest feelings it also made him extremely tired. "C'mon…I'll get you home." Rukia said taking his arm and dragging it over her shoulder. His feet dragged against the floor as she carried him along, it seemed that Ichigo had forgotten how strong she really was.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mumbled he was starting to pick up his feet and trying to walk.

"What?" Rukia said giving him a sideways glance.

"Did I loose the bet?" He said with a chuckle and Rukia shook her head slowly.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia dropped Ichigo down onto his couch, since he was now a captain he had his own house and thankfully Rukia knew where it was. "Thanksss…" Ichigos said sprawling out on the couch. Rukia was about to walk away when Ichigo grabbed her wrist, "What?" She asked giving him a questioning look.

"I never stopped."

"Stopped what?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Loving you." He muttered pulling her closer.

"Ichigo you're drunk." Rukia said pulling away and tugging her wrist from his grip.

"Rukia…don't…go…" Ichigo mumbled his arm falling limp and hanging off the side of the couch.

Rukia sighed and took a seat on the other end of the couch, "I'll stay but you owe me one." Rukia said crossing her arms. It wasn't long that Ichigo passed out and Rukia soon fell asleep sitting on his couch, it was nice though…to feel his spiritual pressure again and hell, just seeing him again was nice.

&3&3&3&

That morning Rukia nuzzled into something warm and it was so very soft. "Rukia…" Her pillow said…wait…that wasn't right…pillows can't talk. Rukia's head shot up and she found herself tangled with Ichigo. Her arms were around his neck and one leg was draped over his waist, his arms were around her waist and that thing she was nuzzling earlier was the crook of his neck.

When she went to push herself away, Ichigo held her close. "Ichigo! We have to go."

"No. I've waited too long." Ichigo said before he did something that Rukia never thought was possible, that idiot…he…he kissed her.

Rukia felt her eyes slip close and her hand moved upwards to clutch onto his orange hair in an effort to pull him closer. "Ichi…go…" Rukia said when he pulled away.

"Rukia, just give me a chance to say—" Ichigo couldn't finish because Rukia was the one who kissed him this time.

"Shut up." Rukia growled before kissing him again. He wasn't the only one who waited too long. Rukia was becoming too attached to the real world and she had to leave, not just because of her brother but also because she had feelings for this orange-haired idiot.

"I thought you said we had to go." Ichigo said with a grin when they parted again.

"I'm taking a day off." Rukia said climbing on top of his chest and kissing him once more, their tongues darted and twisted within each other's mouth.

Ichigo's hands moved upwards towards the white obi of her shinigami robes. He untied it with ease and tossed it aside. "Rukia…what about you and Renji?" Ichigo asked when they broke apart.

"What about us?" Rukia said kissing his neck, "You're not…together?"

Rukia slapped Ichigo's head with an open palm, "If we were together, would I be doing this? God you're stupid." Rukia said kissing him again. "But he…" Ichigo protested and Rukia bit his tongue, "No more questions!" She said dragging her nails across his biceps that were protected by his shinigami robe.

"Bitch." Ichigo growled before sliding the top of her shinigami robe off of her shoulders, his hands were warm against her cool pale skin; it was pure ecstasy to be able to touch her like this. Rukia untied his obi and Ichigo leaned upwards so she could take the robe off and toss it to the floor. Rukia ran her hands over each muscle and each scar as her and Ichigo's mouths danced with one another.

Ichigo ran his hands down her back and leaned upwards more in order to kiss her neck. "Ichigo…" Rukia softly moaned as her fingers intertwined in his hair with each soft bite and lustful kiss. Ichigo's thumbs hooked around the waistband of her pants and slid them down, Rukia kicked them the rest of the way, their lips never leaving a part of each other's body. "Ichigo!" Rukia gasped when he ran his thumb over her soft nipple, before taking it in his mouth. "Ichi…" Rukia couldn't finish as she let out a moan. It wasn't right that he was able to make her feel this way; she needed to get dominance back somehow. Rukia's free hand slid down the length of his stomach and she could feel his muscles move as her fingertips traced across them. She untangled her fingers from his hair and pushed down on his shoulder, slowly Ichigo began to lie back down on the couch but he leaned his head upwards to kiss on her neck and graze his teeth across her skin. Rukia's hand found her way to Ichigo's member and he let out a groan, "Rukia." He moaned into her skin. This was battle for dominance, Rukia knew that and Ichigo should too. Ichigo's hands found their way back to Rukia's soft breasts and he teased her nipples with his fingers. Rukia was panting now right into his ear and this was just foreplay. He leaned up again to take the other in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Rukia groaned again and her nails dug into his shoulder. He moved his hand down her stomach and slid it into her hamaka. He rubbed his two fingers against the outside of her panties, Rukia moaned his name and Ichigo smirked as he bit her neck softly.

"Bed." Rukia said into his ear softly sliding her hand out of his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back. Ichigo was able to stand from the couch with ease since she was so light but having her press up against him like that as he walked was so difficult to resist just throwing her on the wall. Ichigo kicked off his pants as he walked into the bedroom; he collapsed on the bed with Rukia beneath him. He kissed her softly, their tongues warm and dancing with one another again. Rukia pulled away his boxers and he, with some difficulty, shed away with her panties. Ichigo wasted no time, he slid his fingers into her causing Rukia to gasp. Ichigo sucked on her neck as Rukia moaned, "Ichigo…" She panted. She was tired of waiting. Ichigo slid his wet fingers out of her, "Rukia…" He growled into her ear, causing the petite shinigami to shudder at the very sound of his lustful voice. Rukia spread her legs open and Ichigo slowly slid into her. She was so warm and his lips locked onto hers. Ichigo moved slowly at first and Rukia was moaning beneath him. "Faster Idiot." She said before arching her back and her nails running down his back but not hard enough to cut the skin. Ichigo nodded and began to push himself deeper into her and he moved faster. Rukia grinded up against him for added pleasure, her moans becoming much more constant and his name was in pants by his ear. "Ichi…Ichigo!" Rukia moaned loudly as she felt herself growing hot with passion. The bed rocked with their motions, the headboard banging into the wall it was pressed against. Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to get him to go deeper and becoming closer. He was achingly hard, but he continued on, pushing himself in and out of Rukia's woman hood with rhythmic strokes. "I'm…" Rukia couldn't finish as she let out a loud scream of ecstasy when he pushed her over the edge, a white hot flash of bliss. Rukia's body shook and her nails dug into his skin. Ichigo groaned as her warmth tightened and released himself within her; he kissed her again and bit down on her lower lip. They were finally one.

"That was worth the wait." Ichigo said when they parted and Rukia smirked but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah it was." She said.

* * *

A/N: hides behind Kenpachi Review or don't…just no killing me!


	29. Come what may

A/N: Been forever…but I need to break writers block somehow! I feel like they are really out of character…but I could be wrong.

**Title: **Come What May

**Summary: **During the Winter-War Arc, Ichigo and Rukia reflect on their feelings and meet in the white sand, for a confession? Or a farewell?

**Rating: **T (just to be safe)

* * *

Ichigo looked up at the black sky of Hueco Mundo, what a desolate and dreary place. Inoue was somewhere and he had to find her. She was his friend after all. That's why Rukia joined them…because she was just as much friends with Inoue as he was.

"_We're nakama…"_

Ichigo swallowed as a flash of images cascaded through his mind. Rukia, injured but strong, when they first met. Smiling 'actress' Rukia when she appeared at school. Teary, distraught Rukia when she left him. Surprised and yet there was a hint of relief on her face when he arrived to save her. It was almost as if her emotions were an open book to him, and only him.

"Damn…" Ichigo said running a hand down the length of his face. _Rukia…_

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face. The redhead stumbled backwards, his eyes wide.

"Ah-watch it midget! I was just thinking!" Ichigo retorted.

"With that blush?" Ishida prodded, raising one eyebrow and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about!" Ichigo snapped

"We should rest." Voiced the usual stoic Chad. Ishida nodded in agreement, looking around to see the bare wasteland before them.

&3&3&&3&3

Rukia sighed with her knees pulled up to her chest and chin resting on top. _We're coming Inoue._

Rukia looked over to see Ichigo in a similar position, only more relaxed, with his legs outstretched and his head tilted upwards towards the sky. _'Ichigo…'_ Rukia could only remember a few times when he smiled or when he showed any other emotion besides that scowl. He did, but only to her, only she saw how torn his face was when she was taken away. Only she saw his cocky grin when he saved her. Only she saw the surprise on his face when she returned.

Rukia closed her eyes, her tattered cloak billowing in the slight breeze that this desert seemed to have. It would be hard for her to rest, but she was at least going to try. She needed to be at full energy if she wanted to keep searching.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia shifted, suddenly feeling something beside her, and her violet orbs opened to see black fabric. She looked up and moved her head to see that she was leaning on Ichigo's shoulder. His eyes flickered over to her and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey…" Rukia cleared her throat and realized that Ichigo's arm was around her shoulders. She turned her face away to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"I've been thinking…Rukia, what are we?" Ichigo asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Friends." Rukia answered automatically.

"How 'bout partners?" Ichigo suggested.

"Companions." Rukia said reaching up and poking his cheek.

"Whatever happens, I'll be here." Rukia said feeling her heart race. She had thought about it a few times, but saying it aloud made it raw…made it real. Ichigo swallowed and turned his head slightly to meet Rukia's gaze.

"So…we're in this together…." Ichigo said with another smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Ever since the beginning." Rukia tilted her head upwards, her violet eyes piercing into his. Ichigo felt his stomach twist, he wasn't going to…was he? Ichigo hadn't kissed someone before, he just wasn't into most girls his age, but Rukia was different.

He licked his lips and moved closer, he could feel her breath on his lips and unsure, he placed one hand on her cheek. Rukia's eyes were glinting with amusement. Ichigo leaned down-softly-and placed his lips against hers. His face was suddenly on fire, a hot red blush had formed on his cheeks, a color that could put Renji's hair to shame.

Ichigo pulled away and watched Rukia's face, she smiled as she reopened her eyes and leaned up to kiss him once more. Her kiss was far more experienced than his was. Yet, he could tell that she was nervous.

Ichigo was _so_ glad that everyone was still resting. "We'll save Inoue together…" Rukia said when she broke the kiss, her violet eyes were clouded, like she was dazed.

"Nakama." Ichigo said letting his hand fall from her cheek and return to his side.

"Nakama." Rukia repeated standing up and offering her hand to Ichigo, he took it and stood up, and there they were.

Brown and violet stared out into the white wasteland, the dark sky, and the absence of any human life besides their own group. Rukia smiled slightly and released her hold on his hand, Ichigo looked at her with his scowl on his face-as usual, but his eyes were different. It was as if a weight had been lifted. Ever since she came into his life, he was never alone. Whenever he failed, she was right there. Whenever he was hurting, she knew exactly what to say. When he needed her the most. She was there.

* * *

A/N: I admit, I rushed this one and it could be called a 'Drabble'. I'm not wicked pleased with it…I just wanted to submit something new.

Review and make me happy!


	30. Breath Into Me

A/N: God, my computer is so spastic.

Sigh. I can't access anything. Email, Facebook, Youtube, Deviant Art, you name it.

But I can still log into fan fiction.

This one-shot is angst filled because well...there's not enough Rukia in the manga right now.

**Title: **Breath into me

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Rukia is lying on the battlefield, Ichigo is fighting. Does he even sense her fading spiritual pressure? Dare she waste her last breath on his name?

**Spoilers: **Only if you haven't read the last manga chapter where Rukia is about to fight Yammy. But, just so you know, the fight it made up. The manga just stopped right when Rukia, Renji, and Chad were about to fight him. XD The manga went off and was like "oh hey, lets watch Toshiro fight now!" Lame.

* * *

Rukia took a large breath and held back up her zanpaktou. Her opponent, Espada number 0. Yammy. She ordered Renji and the others to go and check on Ichigo.

Her breath was shallow but her feet stood firm.

"Shinigami are so foolish!" He yelled and Rukia scowled. "They die to protect. That seems pointless! No one will remember you when you die, foolish girl!" He charged and Rukia jumped out of the way.

"Come on! Stop running!"

Rukia swallowed and held up her zanpaktou. "Tsuki no ma--" Her command was cut short by a sudden red cero to her chest. She could feel the skin burning and the dark red liquid splatter into the air. Her body crashed into the white sand, waterfalls of white surrounded her.

_No matter what..._

_Do Not Die Alone._

She felt her body be picked up by the over-sized enemy. She was a rag doll in his hand.

"Eh? That's it?" Yammy started laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Her eyes were dull pools of blue. Yammy dropped her body once more and said something about going to take care of that annoying strawberry. Saying he would be more of a challenge.

Rukia limply held up her hand, her focus was blurring at the edges. Yammy was walking away. _'No, no...get back here.' _Rukia used up whatever energy she had to launch a blue spiritual ball at Yammy. It smashed into his shoulder with unparalleled strength.

"What the fuck!?" He spun around with his shoulder bleeding.

Rukia slowly got back to her feet. "This isn't over." Rukia yelled, her voice dry and breaking. Yammy wasted no time to get back into the fight. Rukia felt like everything was moving in slow motion, she dodged and struck back but her attacks were weak.

Yammy launched another cero attack and Rukia held her breath.

"Fool." He spat as the cero hit her. "Too slow." Yammy left once more. And Rukia was alone.

This time...she really was alone.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelled at the creature. Ishida was down. Renji and Chad were fighting but how long could they last?

"Inoue! Heal Ishida!" Renji commanded and Inoue nodded before hurrying over to her fallen comrade.

Ichigo stopped attacking suddenly and his friends froze. There was a flicker of emotion on the hollow-Ichigo's face. Then with a flash step, he disappeared.

"Where did he go!? Ichigo! Ichigo!" Renji yelled before flash stepping in one direction. Inoue was crying as she healed Ishida. All her friends getting hurt when she came here to protect them.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia stared at the mockingly blue sky. She could feel a warm liquid pooling around her, making her hands sticky. Then she saw a flash of white but it disappeared too quickly.

Her mind faded back to her friendships. _'Ichigo...' _Her eyelids slipped closed.

_'I always wanted...to apologize to you. I only endured...because of that.' _

"Rukia! Don't go!" A startled voice made her eyes open suddenly.

_'Why? Why are you here? Get going, Ichigo! Save Orihime!'_

Rukia's eyes came into focus and she stared up at black eyes. So, he fell into his hollow side? No. Ichigo was stronger than that.

"Ichi...go..." Rukia managed and her hand, wet with blood, lifted up to cup his face. The mask was cold against her palm. Then again, everything felt cold. Her eyes were slipping closed, but she could have sworn she saw his mask crumbling.

&3&&3&3&3&3

She felt his lips press against hers. A warm breath filled her lungs and then it was gone. She could feel two insanely hot hands pressing onto her chest. The warm breath filled her up again. This time, she felt herself sputter.

"Rukia?" Her eyes opened at the sound of her name. Ocher met ocean blue.

"Did you kiss me?" Rukia asked watching Ichigo's face turn red.

"CPR, Rukia. I wouldn't call that kissing..." He wasn't looking at her. Rukia wanted to laugh. He was so young.

"Help me up, idiot." Rukia lifted her hand and Ichigo took it. He draped her arm around his shoulders and lifted her from the blood-dried sand. She noticed that ribbons of clothing were missing. Her eyes fell to her chest and saw that he had wrapped her wounds.

God, he really didn't want to loose her.

Then again, she didn't want to loose him.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked as he flash-stepped.

"Fine." Rukia answered closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth his body heat gave off after being cold for what felt like hours.

"Don't keep your eyes closed for too long." He said softly.

"Why?" Rukia muttered.

"Because, I want to see them open...I never want to see them close like that again." Ichigo swallowed and kept his eyes on the path in front of him. The endless white sand.

"Okay." Rukia opened her eyes for brief moments. She could feel the others spiritual pressure drawing closer with each step. She could already see Orihime's face. Shock, worry, and jealousy.

Rukia closed her eyes again. Not wanting to see those emotions on her friends face. Unconsciously, Rukia licked her lips. How much would Orihime be able to tell, just from seeing them? Would she sense it? Would Ichigo's eyes somehow reveal it to her? Even if it was a 'kiss' to save her life, it still meant _something_.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia and felt his heart give a nervous sputter. Her eyes re-opened and his panic seemed foolish.

He saved her. She was okay.

That's all that really mattered.

* * *

A/N: Very rushed!

But it's been so long, we needed an update on this story!

Review please. (:


	31. Dearest Sister

A/N: I was inspired at 4:00 AM in the morning

**Title: **Dearest Sister

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Rukia finds a letter from her sister. The sister she could barely remember.

The sister she never really 'met'. Through her words, Rukia remembers a feeling she thought she lost when Kaien died.

Song: Confluence by Memoirs Of A Geisha Soundtrack (Start it when the letter begins).

* * *

Rukia stepped into Byakuya's room. He requested that she bring him the parchments on his desk. As she reached for the pile she noticed a letter on the floor. It wasn't like Nii-sama to have an untidy room. She set the papers down and lifted the letter carefully.

Strange...it was addressed to her.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I asked Byakuya to give this to you on the eve of your wedding. I'm sure he will keep this promise. But at the same time...I told him to give it to you...when you were ready. I've asked too much of him._

_I am deeply sorry._

_I am not worthy to be your sister, yet as I lay here, I wonder if life would be different. I still long to have a baby-sister. Do you scorn me, Rukia? For being so selfish? When I knew I was going to die...I took a walk along the cherry blossom trees. In the moonlight. It was so beautiful._

_I want you to have everything I had. Love. Hope. Dreams. _

_Love is a dream after all, Rukia. Even as I was sick, I put on a smile because I knew it would make Byakuya smile. Please...go easy on him. He may seem cold but you must understand...He was once a hot-blooded, stubborn, fool. He learned from those mistakes._

_He betrayed his whole family to marry me._

_Love is strange._

_Hope, My Hope, blossomed from love. Even as my illness worsened, seeing Byakuya...made me...feel like I was on cloud nine. I was going to live...as long as I had him and my one wish to see you again. Do the dead have afterlives?_

_I hope so. I hope my afterlife is a endless garden of cherry blossom trees in the moonlight. _

_Last night...I had a dream of you._

_You were just a child, running through the streets, and I was chasing after you. I screamed your name. But as I ran, you became older. You turned into a beautiful woman. You looked back at me and a man with orange hair wrapped his arms around you._

_Then, I awoke._

_I do not know if this man was real or just an imaginary person my mind created. Rukia, even in Byakuya's care. I hope, I pray, that you will have someone protecting you. Byakuya is bound by his family and his rules. I hope you find a friend...that will break every rule and cross endless barriers just to protect you._

_Oh dear. I'm crying onto the page. I hope it doesn't smudge the ink._

_Sister..._

_I love you. I can not express the feeling of regret I hold deep in my heart. I want you to be happy. I want you to fall in love. I want you to grow old and have children or achieve great dreams. If I can watch over you...in my garden...I will._

_But if there is no afterlife for the dead._

_I'm happy._

_Because...well...I have you, my baby sister. Even if you hate me for leaving you. That's okay. I will smile, because a sister's bond is unbreakable. _

_Rukia..._

_Take care of yourself..._

_---Hisana_

Rukia set the letter down on Byakuya's desk. Could it be a mistake? Did Nii-sama leave this for her to see...or....

"Oi Midget!" A rough voice cut through her thoughts. Her head snapped up to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. "Byakuya's house is a maze! How the hell do you get around?!"

"Only an idiot like you could get lost." She retorted, grabbing the letter from its spot, and folding it neatly before sliding it into her robe.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked striding past an already angry Ichigo.

"H-hey! Don't just walk away like that!" Ichigo hollered before running after her.

_He was once a hot-blooded, stubborn, fool. _

Rukia bowed respectfully, "Thank you." Byakuya responded curtly. Rukia nodded and stepped out of the room. Ichigo stood there scratching the back of his head. Rukia slid the rice paper door shut softly and then smacked her companion in the chest.

"Idiot!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"You didn't even warn me that you would be coming here!"

"So? Don't you like surprises?!"

"No!" A scuffle was heard outside of Byakuya's room along with several curses escaping from the idiot-boy that Rukia associated herself with.

Byakuya sighed and dipped his brush into the ink. He wondered if Rukia found the letter he had 'dropped.' Byakuya had read it—only once. He felt that his sister-in-law was ready to hear Hisana's words of wisdom. She mostly spoke of love and it's power.

Byakuya glanced at the picture behind him. A small smile escaped from his cold mask, but only for a moment. Even if she was gone...Byakuya could sometimes feel her. He set his brush down and sighed.

"Hisana..."

&3&3&3

"I hate you." Ichigo said rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Shut up." Rukia tossed a dark blue cloth with ice wrapped within at him.

Rukia sat down next to Ichigo on the porch of Byakuya's home. It was silent. Besides the chirping of the crickets and soft buzz of the fireflies. The moon was bright and high in the sky, illuminating the courtyard. She took in a deep breath of the warm air.

"I thought I lost this feeling..." She whispered.

"Eh?"

"This." Rukia said flatly while closing her ocean blue eyes.

"I don't get it. Stop trying to be all mysterious and shit!"

Rukia ignored him and embraced the feeling of absolute peace. She hadn't felt it since Kaien died. She felt very safe, like a child in their mother's arms. The world was revolving slowly and yet only this moment mattered. She hadn't realize that...this is how she felt around Ichigo, all the time.

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice, once again, cut her away from her musings.

Rukia reopened her eyes and glanced at Ichigo with a hint of annoyance. Her small hand moved from her lap and delicately rested on top of his. Like a butterfly landing on a leaf.

She kept her eyes turned away but the moonlight caught her pink cheeks and made them glow. Ichigo cleared his throat rather awkwardly and moved his hand, his fingers wrapping around hers.

_If I can watch over you...in my garden...I will._

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet?

I love making Ichigo and Rukia be the blushing teens that we all know and love. I'm rather proud of this puppy! I hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	32. Emotions of a Shinigami

A/N: I'm facing serious writers block so I just had to do this drabble to get my creative-juices flowing again.

**Title: **Emotions of a Shinigami

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"Why me again? I've known solitude all too well...." A 'what-if' situation, If Aizen captured Rukia instead of Orihime.

**Spoilers: **None since it's purely hypothetical.

* * *

_'If I have known one thing...my whole life...it was solitude.'_

Rukia sat against the wall staring down at the white outfit Aizen's goons had provided her.

_'When I was adopted as a Kuchiki. I was...alone.'_

Rukia clenched her hands into fists as she could feel the roaring spiritual pressures of the Arrancar that infested the building.

_When Kaien died. I was alone. Carrying my sin._

She hated him. Aizen. Why did he have to capture her? What did she possess that the traitor craved so madly? She could feel him pace by her room every night. Thinking, talking to himself, and every night she wished that she had the strength to destroy him.

In this room her shinigami powers were nullified.

"I am no more than a weak girl awaiting rescue!" Rukia yelled slamming her fist against her knee.

"_Ichigo...I have to return to Soul Society."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because...with the Arrancar and everything that's happened...I need to be there."_

"_Rukia! Wait!"_

"_Stay here and protect your friends."_

She knew the second he found out where she actually was. The second he knew that she wasn't in Soul Society. The moment he felt she was in danger. He'd come running.

"Fool!" Rukia stood from her spot and made her way over to the small window. "Don't you dare follow me. Stay...protect your friends."

_'I've known solitude for so long...I can handle it.'_

Rukia ran her hands along the length of her face. She could hear the Arrancar speaking outside of the door. Soul Society wasn't going to save her. They believed she was a traitor—once again. She could see their faces now.

"_Oh that Kuchiki girl? She's a troublemaker! First she gave her powers to a human and then she runs off to join Aizen!"_

Rukia shut her eyes tightly, blocking away the memories—whether they were true or just her vivid imagination.

"_Rukia!"_

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Orihime Inoue and this is Tatsuki." _

"_This is a battle for pride, Rukia."_

No matter how hard she tried, the memories kept leaking in. She had been forgiven for her crime against Kaien but the countless decades of feeling guilty over it...they were burned into the core of her being.

"Oy! Shinigami! Your friends are here!"

That was Grimmjow's voice but she didn't dignify him with an answer. Her nails dug into the fabric of her white pants.

"No." She whispered feeling her friends spiritual energies come closer with every step they took. She could feel the heat of Ichigo's bright blue reitsu. The tender caress of Inoue's pink reitsu. Chad's protective and strong red color. Ishida's cool and calculating sea-green. More reitsu's were mixed among them. Who else did they bring? Or find? _If they were to be hurt...it'd be all my fault...again._

Rukia closed her eyes again, seeing the red ribbon at her heart that went through the wall and off into the distance.

She hated that ribbon. It tied her and Ichigo together. It was the reason he constantly chased after her. Rukia felt a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away. It was Aizen.

"It's time." He said with a cold smile.

Rukia's arms were roughly pulled behind her back and she felt the sharp sensation of a binding kido around her wrists.

&3&3&3&33&3

Rukia stood in front of the white palace with the Arrancar team around her.

"Run!" She screamed when Ichigo was close enough to hear. Aizen's hand clamped around her mouth, his fingers dug into her skin and Rukia could taste the copper in her mouth. Her teeth had cut into her cheek.

"Nice of you to join us...Is this all of your calvary?" Aizen said with another wicked smile.

"Let Rukia go!"

"As you wish." Aizen locked eyes with Rukia. Something was very wrong.

"But you never said...alive." Aizen looked back at Ichigo. Rukia heard someone whisper behind her and by the feeling of snakes wrapping around her neck...she knew who it was. Gin.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, about to rush for her, but he was stopped by Aizen's army.

_'What are you yelling about...fool...' _Rukia looked down to see that Gin's sword had pierced through her chest. She didn't feel a thing. Her eyes watered up at the sight of her friends still fighting to save her...even though she was lost.

"_I've known solitude. I've known friendship. I've even known love."_

Gin roughly pulled the sword away and Rukia fell to her knees.

"_I hate loneliness."_

She onto the pristine white sand.

"_But it loves me."_

The binding kido around her wrists was released but Rukia didn't have the energy to move.

"_Out of every emotion I've felt."_

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Rukia closed her eyes. Even Renji joined in the rescue. The failed rescue.

"Kuchiki-san! I'll heal her!" Oh Inoue. Gentle and pure soul. The Arrancar will make sure that doesn't happen.

"_Friendship...that's the one I like the most."_

"BANKAI!" Ichigo. "Rukia! I'll save you, just hold on!" To what exactly? You're outnumbered you buffoon. Overpowered too.

"Ichigo! I can handle this one, get Rukia somewhere..." Ishida. Always thinking about others—even if you say you hate shinigami. That's so untrue. You and Ichigo have become strange friends. So stop fooling yourself.

"Damn! Aizen, you'll pay for this!"

"_Even if...you are an idiot...a handful...a rash arrogant bastard. Who cares too much. Go home, Ichigo. Protect your family. Leave me to my solitude. I've already left my heart with you." _

* * *

A/N: Because this was such a sad ending...I made an 'alternate ending'.

* * *

"Damn! Rukia! Can you hear me?" Ichigo scooped up her limp body. "Renji! Take Inoue and follow me. Chad and Ishida, watch our backs!"

Ichigo flash stepped away from the battle, blocking off the chasing enemies with his jet-black katana. Renji was close behind and the others trailed.

"Inoue! Heal her!" He said setting Rukia down in the sand.

"Y-yes!" Inoue hopped off Renji's back and hurried to Kuchiki-san's side. The orange shield went over her peaceful form.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia? Rukia! Rukia!?"

"Stop yelling." She replied slowly opening her eyes, Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. They all did.

"I thought I lo—we thought we had lost you." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where's Aizen?" Rukia sat up slowly, her chest still sore. Slowly, their group denigrated. First, Renji left. Ishida took Inoue with him (much to her complaints) and Chad followed silent behind. They had a battle to fight.

"Fighting your brother."

"Nii-sama!? He's here?"

"About a mile that way..." Ichigo said pointing behind him. "Soul Society joined in the fight after all."

Rukia leaned against the kneeling Ichigo. Her head pressed into his chest. "Uh...Rukia?"

"Shut up." Her response was muffled but he got the gist of it. Ichigo scratched his cheek and rather awkwardly put his arms around her.

"You...feeling alright?"

Rukia smiled against his robe, blinking away the tears that had broken through the Kuchiki mask.

"I'm fine. Really."

Ichigo coughed and turned his head away, glad she couldn't see the pink that had settled on his cheeks.

"_I've known solitude. I've felt what it was like to be helpless. You were the one who took away my loneliness. Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Better ending huh? Review and I hope you enjoyed it.


	33. Her drawings still suck

A/N: Been forever since I updated...oh well, hope you enjoy this fluff!

**Title: **Her drawings still suck...

**Summary: **Ichigo decides to teach Rukia how to draw and it ends....nicely?

**Genre/Spoilers: **Fluff & No Spoilers—I'm not sure where this story takes place.

**Rating: **G

* * *

Rukia's drawings were horrible and her brothers weren't good either. It was on a Sunday morning that Ichigo decided to try—for the sake of his sanity, to make Rukia a better artist.

That's why she was sitting across from him on his bedroom floor. Blank sheets of paper surrounded them like a snowstorm and Yuzu's markers were scattered about.

"Draw me." He said rather bluntly getting a confused look from Rukia, soon replaced by her smirk.

She took a big orange marker and drew on the paper before holding it out to him.

IDIOT! Was all the the paper said.

"You annoying little midget!" He snatched the paper away and tore it into tiny pieces. Rukia held back a laugh.

"Fine, fine..." Rukia took a black marker and actually drew him. Correction. She drew Chappy with a mop of orange hair and a large zanpaktou.

"Rukia..." He groaned hitting his forehead.

"What?"

"That's...not...art..."

"Fine!" She slapped the marker onto the floor, "Draw me!" She challenged and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What? Too scared that my skills will make your own pale in comparison?"

Ichigo growled at this and took the black marker from the floor, turning his back on Rukia to hide his drawing.

_Thirty-minutes later_

Rukia was busy reading Yuzu's manga while Ichigo was still drawing. "Okay, done!" She perked her head up and set the manga down, holding her spot with her index finger.

He tossed the paper onto the floor and there on the page was Rukia's eyes. Two violet orbs staring back into her own.

She looked up at Ichigo in question and his cheeks turned pink. "I...uh..." He cleared his throat wondering why the room suddenly became very claustrophobic and warm. "Your eyes...they just stand out." He finished while rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his gaze away from Rukia's.

"Oh."

She relaxed a little and carefully picked the paper up from the floor. She folded it very neatly and used it as a bookmark for her manga. "I like it."

"I don't care." He answered gruffly attempting to act cool and composed. He was failing miserably. His hands wouldn't stop shaking—GOD DAMN! It was just a freaking picture! It wasn't like he confessed undying love or anything!

Rukia crawled over and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and his heart rate quickened. "Thanks...idiot." She muttered into the shell of his ear before getting up and climbing into her closet. Kon was overjoyed to see that she 'returned' and he proceeded to tell her some story about Ichigo being rude.

Rukia wasn't listening—too absorbed in her manga.

Ichigo wasn't listening—too frozen in the realization that Rukia just kissed him. He didn't know how long it took for his brain to turn back on but when it did, Rukia was still sitting in the closet reading and Kon was fast asleep near her leg.

"You're welcome..." He mumbled unaware if Rukia heard him or not. "But I've lost hope for your drawing talents."

The manga went flying and smacked Ichigo straight in the face.

* * *

A/N: Very short and very sweet.

Review and let me know what you thought.


	34. Eyes

A/N: I just finished catching up with the Bleach Manga.

Kubo loves the IchiRuki fans. Ichigo came in and saved the day, then Rukia was being all observant and noticing the change in his eyes; she was all worried and it was adorable.

A quick drabble.

* * *

Rukia noticed the change when they returned from the winter war. His eyes were never the same—not once. His family saw it too or so she thought.

It was a humid July evening. The crickets outside were chirping a mating song. Ichigo was at his desk doing something and Rukia was sitting on his bed. It was a normal Friday evening. Hollows were quiet and so the two teens spent their time keeping busy. Ichigo would do homework or whatever else. Rukia would draw or help Yuzu in the kitchen. It was all normal--but at the same time...it wasn't.

She loved his eyes. The 'old' eyes that he once had but the war took them away. They were once full of determination, strength, compassion, and just a glance would make her feel like the sun was on her skin.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

"What?" He spun around in his chair. His face was confused and annoyed—but his eyes showed different. Inoue died in the winter war. A Sacrifice to save everyone else; It was a noble death but it didn't ease the pain.

His eyes showed all the pain that his face didn't.

Rukia climbed off the bed, thinking of a legitimate excuse so he wouldn't turn away. "I'm practicing drawing _real _eyes." She explained in a calm tone.

"Your drawings will still suck." He teased her but she couldn't find the light in his eyes. His words were almost forced…empty.

"Practice makes perfect." She retorted before narrowing her own eyes to look into his. Ichigo was behind them somewhere. The real Ichigo, the caring hot-headed idiot that was her friend. His shoulders relaxed a bit even though it was unnerving to have Rukia so close.

Neither of the shinigami said anything for a good minute or so.

"Can I go back to my homework?" Ichigo asked while quirking his eyebrow.

"Wait…" Rukia acted on impulse and stretched her hand out, placing it against Ichigo's cheek.

"What're you doing?" He scowled

"Shut up. I'm looking for you."

"W-what? Rukia, did you eat something weird today? I'm right here." Ichigo wondered if maybe Keigo slipped her a drug or something. Oh man, he'd kill the guy in a heartbeat.

"No. You're not." Her other hand lifted, dropping her colored pencil in the process, to rest on his opposite cheek.

"Rukia…?"

She looked like she was studying him intently, with a fierce violet gaze and her lips in a thin line. She wouldn't answer him; she just stood there—almost at his height because he was sitting down. Rukia swallowed a lump in her throat....she couldn't find him.

Her hands slipped from his face and her eyes went downcast. The shadow of her bangs covering her upper face.

"I'm tired." She didn't say anything after that. She didn't pick up her sketchbook or tape an annoying picture somewhere in his room. He listened to her footsteps as she left his room, went downstairs, and probably went off into the living room. She preferred sleeping there since Karin and Yuzu had gotten older.

'_Did I do something wrong? '_Ichigo slumped in his chair. He thought after the war everything would be normal again. But it wasn't. He couldn't sleep at night and when he did, he'd only be plagued with nightmares. His grades slipped for the first week due to his exhausted mind—which is why he spent most of his time working hard to keep up.

'_She's looking for me? I'm right here. She doesn't make any sense.' _

"_**You don't get it, King? You've changed. Not for the better either."**_

Ichigo shook his head, holding one hand to his forehead. Another hallucination. Ichigo managed to destroy his Hollow.

"_**I'm part of you. Stop denying it. So is little Rukia-Chan. You'll never get rid of me."**_

"_Go away. I'm trying to do homework."_

"_**Stop being such a little bitch and move on!"**_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_**Inoue died and your pansy-ass can't get over it. Rukia would be actin' the same if you had died."**_

"_What?"_

"_**F-ck. You are dense." It laughed, "Then again…maybe the King is dead."**_

Ichigo's body jerked awake. He touched his face, feeling for the cool mask but it wasn't there. The back of his neck was damp with sweat.

"A dream?"

Dream or not, Ichigo had to confront this. He didn't run. He never ran. Rukia needed him to be there…

&3&3&3&3

The steps creaked as he walked down the stairs. His hand grasped rather uneasily to the railing. He could see her reitsu in the darkness. A pale white that moved with each noise. It might have glowed with each step he took but he couldn't tell.

The reitsu disappeared as soon as he got to the edge of the couch.

"Mmph. Ichigo…? What're you-?" Her sleep-filled voice floated to his ears in the darkness. Ichigo crouched down and sat on the floor. Rukia was rubbing her eyes in some weak attempt to wake herself up.

"Look into my eyes again."

He could faintly see the outline of her scowl in the darkness.

"Ichigo…it's dark. I can't."

"Try."

Her exasperated sigh touched his lips. He felt her hands on his face again, her finger tips touching his temple and her thumbs almost touching the corners of his mouth. The moon was peeking through the curtains, giving Rukia just barely enough light.

She leaned closer but not too close—she didn't want to bump noses with him. His eyes didn't change. They were softer in this light but she didn't see anything different.

"Inoue was someone I wanted to protect. I know she died for a reason, but I feel guilty." His voice was shaking but he managed to keep going. "I gained so much power so I could protect my friends. I felt like I failed." Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I didn't want that feeling again. I don't know what happened…Rukia…I…"

"Shush." Their foreheads touched. "Inoue was a good person. She's missed but she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this. Every time I've ever seen you be knocked down in a battle…you _always _get back up." With each word she spoke, Ichigo could feel the faintest touch of her lips. He couldn't move. He was frozen even though he could feel the blood rushing through his veins.

"I don't know any kidou to heal a heart. When Kaien died…I thought I'd be broken forever. Ichigo…you…saved—" Rukia would have finished her sentence with the word 'me' but Ichigo stopped her. His lips were soft against her own. She didn't mind the timid gesture; it was fitting for their situation. She kissed him back and felt a pricking sensation behind her eyelids. He pulled away and kissed her jaw. Her hands ran through his orange tuffs of hair.

A tear ran along Rukia's cheek.

"You okay?" Ichigo whispered, remembering that his family was still asleep in the house.

"Yeah…and Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

Another tear that he wiped away with his thumb. "Thank you." She muttered before burying her face into the fabric of his tee shirt. Ichigo's protective arms wrapped around her petite body. She didn't want to cry and she wasn't going to. She was at peace. When she saw Ichigo's eyes again, she saw the 'old' Ichigo behind them again. Maybe old wasn't the proper term. The Ichigo she thought she had lost had returned.

She was grateful.

"That's my line." He hid a smile in her hair.

* * *

A/N: Been forever: sorry.

Went from angst to fluffy…sort of. I don't really know.

Either way! Review! :D let me know what you thought of it.


	35. Defining Rukia

A/N: This story jumped into my head while I was taking my SAT. During the five minute break.

I promise, once all my college stuff is all set—I will have more inspiration and time to give all my stories the justice they deserve.

**Title: **Defining Rukia

**Summary: **As he sat there, stealing glances, he couldn't place a word with her. She wasn't _pretty_...but she wasn't ugly either. He stared back at his test and wondered what the hell was wrong with him nowadays.

**Spoilers/Rating: **No Spoilers, no time line and T rating due to language.

* * *

Ichigo sat there with the sun beating against his neck. The soft clicking of the clock, pencils scratching onto paper, and the occasionally aggravated sigh of a student. They had fifteen minutes left for the test—on a Friday.

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia in the seat next to him. Her face was resting in the palm of her hand, tilted slightly so the sun could warm her cheek. Her stunning eyes were shut, eyelashes touching her cheekbones, like soft butterflies against her skin. Her lips were parted, ever so slightly. Those same lips that had shared a short conversation with him earlier that morning. She told him this morning that she wasn't going to even attempt this test. She stuck her nose in the air with that smug grin on her face and said "I won't need that knowledge for when I return to Soul Society."

He couldn't help but actually stare at her. Rukia...well...she wasn't _pretty_. No, his sisters were _pretty._ Rukia wasn't _beautiful_ either. His mother was _beautiful_. His deep brown eyes turned back to his test as a nervous gulp was swallowed. He didn't know why but it felt like she knew he was staring at her.

Ichigo finished another question with only two left and ten minutes to go. He stole another glance. Her position hadn't changed but her eyelids were fluttering. Maybe she was having a good dream? He thought of another word, sexy. Rukia wasn't _sexy_ either. Even as his eyes moved from the exposed skin of her legs to the slenderness of her neck, he couldn't say Rukia was _sexy. _In the eyes of most men, women like Inoue and Matsumoto—they were _sexy_.

A cough in the room caused Ichigo to jump. _'Shit...how much time is left? What the hell has gotten into me? Staring at Rukia like she's some...Greek goddess or something...' _The very same cough made Rukia's eyes open. He watched her from the corners of his eyes. Her eyes were hazy from sleep, a look he saw nearly every morning. She ran her tongue along her upper lip and Ichigo felt his face suddenly flush.

His eyes shot back to his test and remained there.

"Five more minutes." The teacher announced and Ichigo set his pencil down. It helped to be prepared, he finished before everyone else. He leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms out in front of his muscular form. A quick peek to Rukia revealed that she was now resting her head on her desk. The strands of her dark hair covered her face and clung to her skin.

Rukia wasn't pretty, beautiful, or sexy. Those words were far too objective. She was strong, compassionate, sarcastic, and a reckless idiot (sometimes). Her heart was always in the right place. A few more students were finishing their tests and the desks creaking made the room feel more alive. The teacher mentioned that only two minutes remained.

Rukia lifted her head and her eyes caught Ichigo's in one of her piercing gazes. His heart jumped into his throat. "What're you looking at?" She asked him, as if she was unaware of the fact that people were still testing.

"Miss. Kuchiki, please be respectful to you classmates." The teacher's voice had a small bite to it.

"Sorry." Rukia bowed her head a little but looked at Ichigo through lowered lashes.

"Testing is now over, please set your pencils down and wait for me to collect all the tests before you leave." The teacher said before beginning her rounds. Ichigo's heart was pounding in his ears. Rukia knew...she had to have known that he was looking at her...it's—it's not like he meant to! She rarely had such a peaceful expression on her face! That was all!

"Ugh, that was exhausting." Rukia said getting up from her chair and raising her arms above her head as she yawned. Ichigo watched as she arched her back slightly, her left cheek a little red from where her palm had been.

"How do you think you did?" Rukia asked, turning her head slightly to him. Ichigo hadn't moved from his desk.

"What?--Oh, fine...I don't know." Ichigo rubbed the back of his sore neck.

"My beautiful Rukia-chan! Would you like to come and relax with me after school?" Keigo asked, dancing to her side. Ichigo stood up from his desk and immediately smacked Keigo in the face with his bag.

"Stop being a pervert." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"Uwah! Ichigo is so mean! Rukia-Chan!" Keigo took the girls hand and sobbed, Rukia pulled her hand out of his grasp and politely smiled.

"Ichigo isn't mean, he's just cranky."

Keigo's mood suddenly brightened. "Did he not get enough sleep last night?" Keigo asked with 'genuine' concern. Ichigo could see right through the brown-haired idiot's words. Rukia probably didn't realize it.

"No...he didn't..." Rukia gave him a cold glare, reminding him that it was _her_ job to slay hollows.

"Oh dear!" Keigo's face turned bright red, "I can only imagine why!"

"Keigo, shut up." Ichigo glared and his shoulders slumped, he was tired and didn't need to deal with this bullshit. Keigo gave him a knowing grin. The filthy pervert of a friend was thinking he and Rukia had done something last night. Total and absolute ridiculousness.

He didn't think of Rukia like that...nope...not at all.

&3&3&3&3

"Hey Orihime, wanna go get something to eat?" Tatsuki asked catching up with her friend at the exit of the school.

"Oh...I think I'm going to take a nap..." Orihime said with a soft sigh.

"Orihime, what's wrong?"

"Huh? I'm just tired! Honest!" Orihime waved her hands in front of her, with a large grin on her face.

_'I saw Kurosaki-kun staring at Kuchiki-san all day today. He kept glancing at her...I don't know if he was worried...but he didn't look it. His eyes were different when he looked at her. They were almost appraising? I don't know.'_

Tatsuki gave Orihime a small wave before running off in the opposite direction. She was worried for her friend but Orihime would come and talk when she was ready.

&3&3&3&3&

The wind messed with his already unruly hair as they walked. Their footsteps in unison. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how connected they were. When he woke up in the mornings, Rukia would wake up just after he got dressed. They left the house at the same time. Their footsteps, even though she was shorter, somehow kept within the same rhythm. In battle, he always knew where she was or where she would be attacking. When their arms brushed in the hallway, he could feel the electricity their reitsu made when it touched.

It was silent besides the natural noises of the world around them. Ichigo figured that Rukia was going to stay silent for the rest of the trip. Until, Rukia brought up the one topic that he did not want her to bring up.

"Ichigo, why were you looking at me?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. I saw you." She couldn't tell him that she felt his reitsu while sleeping. It was always warmer than the heat of the sun on her face.

"I was just seein' if you were actually asleep."

"Oh." Rukia acted as if she dropped the topic. She heard him sigh slightly with relief. Aha! So he was looking at her. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"WHAT!?" The question was so absurd to his ears that it made Ichigo trip over his own two feet. Rukia grabbed his arm and helped him back up. Ichigo brushed the gravel off his face. _'Fuck.' _

"Why the hell are you asking that?" Ichigo demanded, standing still with his arms crossed. He was doing that confused face that Rukia knew all too well. Rukia played with the hem of her gray skirt, she was suddenly very nervous.

"Yuzu was saying a boy in school called her pretty yesterday...and she asked me if anyone thought I was pretty..." The wind moved the hair in front of her face and revealed two violet eyes that stared up at Ichigo with a deeper question in mind.

"I—uh...no...I don't think you're pretty." Ichigo said with a scoff. He turned his head away but had a glimpse of her reaction. She looked...hurt. _'Aw shit...alright...quick fix it!'_

"My sisters are pretty." Ichigo said quickly. _'Holy shit...stop now and walk away. Do not tell her what's on your mind. Shut your fucking mouth right now!' _

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "Point is?" She asked, placing both hands on her hips.

"Girls are pretty. Women are beautiful. Then there are women like Matsumoto, who are sexy." Ichigo could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Shit. Why couldn't he shut his mouth! Stop talking you idiot!

"You d-don't fit into any of those categories, R-Rukia." He felt his tongue threaten to stumble his words. One dark eyebrow rose in surprise. Her expression begged him to continue. Or maybe he just sucked at reading her face and was only seeing what he wanted to see.

"You're not just an object of physical desire or affection...you're my friend and I can't think of you like **that**..." Ichigo turned his eyes away from hers and focused on the road ahead. How long till they were home? A few more blocks...at least it was a nice day out. The sun was covered by a cloud, casting a cool over the air.

"Oh." Rukia reached out and placed a hand on his bicep. "I think you're pretty." Rukia said with a soft teasing smile, before her hand slipped away and her footsteps echoed in his ears.

"H-hey! It doesn't work like that!" Ichigo called out before rushing to meet up with her again. He was only standing there for a minute in a half. So, Rukia hadn't walked far. She grinned back at him when he caught up, the smile reaching her eyes.

_'You're not ready to call me beautiful...or sexy...or gorgeous...I'm okay with that. You're still just a teenager at heart, even if your soul and mind is wise beyond your human years. Ichigo, you're not handsome. Nii-sama is handsome. You're not cute either, Chappy the bunny is cute. To me, you're just Ichigo. You're strong, stubborn, but you always speak from your heart. You're always putting the lives of others before your own.'_

"Rukia? Are you listening to me?" Ichigo's face was hovering over hers. Oops. She had to remember not to zone out while he was complaining about something. What were they talking about?

"Sorry. What did you say?" Ichigo must have realized their close proximity at this point because his face turned a bright pink. His breath tickled her skin. The sun escaped from the cloud in the sky and it's orange glow made his hair look brighter, made her skin glow softly, and something else made her heart rush in her chest—threatening to jump out.

"I...uh..." Ichigo wasn't even thinking anymore. His brain shut off...he could blame the test. His shaking hand reached up and cupped her chin. He always knew she was tiny but she never let that stop her from kicking his ass or anyone else. Rukia found herself titling her face upwards. Somehow, so close, she felt even smaller compared to him.

"I lied about not thinking you were pretty...or...I can't define you, Rukia. You're so many different adjectives that I just can't..." His words seemed to dissolve on his tongue after that. Feeling unsure he pressed his lips against hers, feeling his lips quiver at the contact. Rukia's hand grasped at the fabric of his collar and pulled him closer. That was a good thing, right? He was trying so hard to be cool and collected like the heroes in the movies.

At least she was kissing him back. He pulled away, very pleased with the fact that she was breathless. Her nose was tinged pink. "So...um..." She played with his collar, her eyes locked on the plain white color and the strong chest that lay just beneath the layers. His arm was around her waist, she couldn't remember when that happened. The other hand was still flat against the side of her face. She enjoyed how warm he was. Even with the small contact, Rukia felt like she was at the beach on a hot summer day. That's the feeling Ichigo's reitsu had on her skin.

"It's getting late..." She glanced up at Ichigo, feeling her stomach give a nervous flutter. When did that start happening? Was it an after-effect of kissing someone?

"Yeah...we should..."

"Can't have 'goat beard' gathering a search party." She said using the nickname for Isshin. Ichigo gave her a very small grin and his limbs slipped away from hers. She smoothed the crushed fabric of his collar. Rukia cleared her throat and they walked back home in a tender silence.

Their hands would brush every now and again. Rukia would hide her smile and Ichigo would just grumble an apology. Rukia didn't mind, if he kissed her today...maybe he would hold her hand tomorrow. Who knew? Ichigo was a rather unpredictable man.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop me a review and let me know!

Thanks! Also, 12/4 was my Birthday and I was going to have a new chapter of Apartment15B up but I couldn't get around to it. Sorry! I promise I'll be quicker with updates...I just need motivation.


	36. Christmas Affection

A/N: I wanted to write something really quick, to show that I am alive and will be back to my usual update soon. I wish everyone a safe and happy holiday.

* * *

Rukia didn't know what this _'Christmas'_ was about. She contacted Soul Society and even did research on those computers. It was at school, where she observed everyone and watched how they celebrated. Many of the girls gave the boys gifts—baked goods, chocolates, and other assortments of food.

Rukia watched with curious eyes as Inoue gave Ichigo a basket of her interesting recipes. Something foreign twisted in the Shinigami's stomach. A feeling she knew...decades ago...when she saw Renji hanging out with other people rather than her. It was a mixture of sadness but also longing.

Rukia wasn't going to admit to jealousy.

She and Ichigo were partners until the end. But that didn't explain the little butterflies in her chest when she'd meet his gaze.

Rukia got a few sweets from Keigo and even Chad. Ishida made her a scarf, purple in color with a white bunny. Chad and Ishida understood her confusion and her lack of a gift for them.

Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Leave it to Ichigo not to tell you about one of the most joyful holidays."

"Hm." Chad agreed

Rukia bowed her head with a wide smile, "It's alright, I'm learning all about it on my own."

&3&3&3&3

At the end of the day, Ichigo was at his locker and Rukia quickly strode to his side. She had never realized how much taller he was.

"Ichigo." He met her gaze and the damn butterflies showed up again. Stupid insects.

"I have something to tell you." Rukia motioned with her finger for him to come down to her level. He hunched down a bit—perfect angle. She moved closer like she was going to whisper something in his ear.

Her lips met his cheek. It wasn't smooth like she imagined...more like scratchy. It tickled a little. The moment was fleeting, for Rukia removed her lips just a second later.

"Merry Christmas." She said as he straightened his pose. He had a large grin on his face, his brown eyes lit up and Rukia felt a smile spread across her face.

"You too." He said before turning his head away. Rukia was almost positive he fell asleep that night with the smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I warned you it was going to be VERY short. I couldn't help but write it all down, real-life experiences FTW!

Have a safe and happy holiday!


	37. How Isshin met Masaki

A/N: Random plot bunnies!

**Title: **When Isshin met Masaki

**Summary: **She was beautiful, I was handsome. Every day she brought me more joy and more surprises, but we weren't your average love story. (Isshin's POV)

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers? **Unless you weren't aware that Isshin is/was a Shinigami, then no.

* * *

I can remember each day clearly. Not one memory of her is blurred or muddy. I was captain of the thirteenth squad. I enjoyed my life, it was perfect! I worked hard, I trained my troops, and I was well respected by Soul Society.

Perfection never lasts.

I was sent out on a routine trip to the living world. It was a warm but cloudy summer day. I looked to be in my early twenties—seeing as I had died at fifteen. In Shinigami years, I was almost two-hundred. Then again, I never counted those years. Time moves quickly here.

Hollows are weak creatures...I had cleared the area that I was designated and that's when I saw _her_. Oh! How my heart thundered, seeing her flowing brown hair and warm eyes. She was with her friends having lunch. It was on that very day that I knew I wanted to watch over this mortal woman. I can't explain my feelings, for it could have been love at first sight, but to this day...I don't know.

For weeks, I kept an eye on her. She was a brave woman, who stayed out of trouble yet knew how to handle every situation. My good friend, Urahara was the first to suggest it.

"Well..." he said waving his fan in front of his face. "Why not leave Soul Society to be with her?"

I ran a hand down the length of my face. "Leave my squad?" They were like family to me.

"I heard Ukitake was willing to take your place..."

I rubbed my chin and pondered this...but the one problem was that...She had no idea who I am.

&3&3&3&3

It was autumn when I first heard her name. _Masaki_. I committed it to memory, I whispered it in my sleep, for it was the name of my angel. Oh! The nights when I would lie awake and wonder what life would be like with her!

As I had grown accustom to, I followed Masaki from work. She was humming softly while holding her pink umbrella in her hand. Nothing was out of the ordinary...that is until she turned into an alleyway.

I wanted to wail out in horror. "No! My love! It's dangerous!" I quickly followed her once more. Yet, I found no evil hollow or a mugger, rapist, and the list goes on. She turned around in the middle of that disgusting and still very dangerous alleyway. Her brown eyes connected with mine and I felt my heart stop.

"Are you some sort of...guardian angel?" She asked, so so sweetly in that gorgeous voice of hers. My face felt frozen with shock.

"Y-you can _see_ me?" I pointed to my chest in a rather foolish manner.

"I have been able to for a long time now..." A small smile on her pretty face. There was just a hint of worry...or fear in her eyes. I wanted to tell her everything, about my world and hers, the line in between.

"Perhaps...it's fate then...that I can see you." Masaki said and she reached out, touching the fabric of my black kimono. Her eyes widened when she realized...I was real. "Do you have a name?" She asked removing her hand and how I longed for her touch once more.

"Isshin Kurosaki." I grinned a very wide and stupid grin.

"Thank you, for protecting me. When you're around...those terrifying beings stay away." Hollows. I wanted to correct her, yet I forgot how my lips worked. Little raindrops started to fall and hit her face, my clothes, the dirty ground and I motioned towards her umbrella.

"You should open that." I said and Masaki laughed. I imagined, if angels existed, that's what they would sound like.

"I enjoy the rain." Masaki tilted her face upwards and let the water hit her skin.

"Ah." I replied lamely. I didn't know how she felt about me. Here I was, a very handsome man. We were in the same age range—human years. I wanted to impress her. "Masaki? Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"You do everyday, why should today be any different?" She opened her umbrella and stepped to the side so I could share it with her. It was a truly tender and adorable act. Knowing she could see me wasn't just a mystery...it was a blessing. Urahara's words floated into my mind and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. To live a normal life with Masaki...it'd be a dream come true.

&3&3&3&3&3

When winter came around, my Vice Captain was taking care of nearly everything. I was in the living world, spending my days and nights with Masaki. She found it exciting to have an 'invisible' boyfriend. I was waiting on Urahara to contact me about the gigai, but for now we were happy.

It was before the New Year that I had to return to Soul Society. Urahara was waiting for me in my quarters and he looked much older than he really was.

"Yoruichi and I are planning on leaving..."

"Commander allowed it?" I questioned, with one eyebrow raised.

Urahara gave a small laugh. "No...no...we have...things to do. Sorry, old friend." Urahara stood up and I knew that was the end of our conversation. Moments later, I was called to speak with our Commander.

I had a feeling it was going to be an eventful day...so I was prepared when I stepped into the long hall with the Commander in his chair.

"Kurosaki."

I bowed out of respect.

"Reports tell us that you have spent countless months in the living world."

"That is true, sir."

"Do you have a reason?"

"To keep the town safe."

"Lies!" The Commander smashed his cane against the wood. "There are lesser Shinigami protecting that area. You are a Captain, we need you here."

"There are twelve other Captains." I knew arguing was...stupid. A fool in love. That's all I was.

"Silence!" The Commander twitched his eyebrow. "You have been taken in by a woman!"

I gave a nod. But my love for her burned deep within my heart, so I raised my head and my voice was strong.

"I love her! You have never reprimanded us for love! We have never been punished for marrying! Why is it so wrong that I fell in love with a human?"

"We are dead, Kurosaki!"

"We all die! Shall I suffer and wait for her to join me? When she may have no memory of me!"

"It is a sacrifice you must make for you squad."

"She knows enough! She won't reveal our secrets, she loves me too! I wish to be with her."

"You are lucky, Kurosaki." The Commander seemed to be scowling at me. "That you a strong and valued Shinigami."

"There are plenty of strong and valuable Shinigami!"

"You are no longer permitted to go to the living world! We need you here!" The Commander was denying me my love...my life...the only woman to take my heart and hold it gently. I felt something twist in my stomach.

"I step down as Captain." I grabbed the front of my white robe, with a mighty pull, I tore it off. He did not look surprised.

"You abandon your comrades?!" No, he was not surprised. He was upset. I stood my ground.

"My comrades will have a new leader. Ukitake is filling my role, he is a good man who will lead my squad with honor and virtue." I was determined and I wasn't going to loose.

There was a heavy pause.

"A human and a Shinigami...you are a fool, Kurosaki."

"I am a fool." I admitted with a small shrug. "But I have spent decades with Soul Society...I wish to live."

The Commander stared at me but said nothing. I turned on my back, holding onto just a scrap of fabric that once was my Captain robe. I had no regrets.

&3&&3&3&3&3

I had my gigai and to everyone else in Karakura, I was just a nice man running a clinic with his beautiful fiance. Urahara ran a shop but was on the 'down-low' as he said. Our life was blissful, every morning I would awake to see my angel lying beside me.

Masaki was full of surprises.

"What is that called...when you send someone to Soul Society?" She asked one morning while we sipped our coffee together and listened to the news in the background.

"A soul burial." I stated calmly and the look on Masaki's face was one of curiosity. She tapped an elegant finger onto her chin, her sparkling brown eyes looking to the ceiling.

"I'd like to see one."

"Why?" I choked on some of my coffee.

"Because I wish to know what will happen when my spirit leaves my body..."

"My love, Soul Burials are only preformed to souls who remained on earth. Most people move on just fine..."

"Isshin...please?" How could I deny her?! This gorgeous, young, brown-haired beauty. My love. My life. I turned my back on Soul Society, left that chapter of my life, broke the rules to be with _her_. I never went into my Shinigami form. Unless a strong Hollow appeared, I was just a normal young man.

"Okay." I nodded and leaned over the table. She giggled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Masaki was so cute when she did that, so very modest about our relationship. It was just so pure.

&3&3&3&3&3

I popped the green pill into my mouth and my body flopped back onto the bed. The torn piece of my Captain's robe was now around my arm. I helped Masaki onto my back and she clutched onto my shoulders as I jumped from our bedroom window.

I never went searching for a lost soul. It was fun, actually. Almost like hide-and-seek!

We found a older woman wandering around a street corner, mumbling to herself. Masaki hopped off my back and stood away as I walked forward.

"Hello, miss." I greeted and the elderly woman nearly had a heart-attack—too bad she was already dead.

"Have you seen my grandson? We were just walking along and I can't find him!" I shook my head sadly. This woman was in denial about her death...maybe she didn't even know that she passed on. I calmly explained that an accident must have happened and that she was no longer alive. Which was why she couldn't find her grandson and why she couldn't speak with anyone.

The woman took some time to accept her death. I gave a glance back at Masaki, who had her hands clasped in front of her and her brown eyes were tinted with sadness. I cleared my throat and muttered the incantation before pressing the hilt of my sword to her forehead. The elderly woman didn't flinch...she just...accepted it and disappeared.

Masaki was crying when I turned back to her.

"Masaki! Don't cry—oh—please, please, please don't cry!" I would have gotten to my knees and begged. Her perfect face was streaming with tears. "Oh I knew I shouldn't have let you seen that." I rubbed her back in soothing circles. "I'm so so sorry! Please, forgive me." I bowed my head in shame.

"Isshin?"

"Yes?" I didn't lift my eyes from the pavement.

"When I die...promise me something...promise me you'll do the Soul Burial on me." Masaki said when she had regained her composure. I looked up and saw that her face was honest and sincere.

"Don't talk like that!" I nearly started crying. "I never want to think of _my _Masaki, no longer alive." I smoothed her hair and wiped the tears off her face. I cupped her face in my hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Isshin...we all die. You're a Shinigami...you must know that more than anyone." Masaki gave a tiny laugh but I knew it was forced.

"No, our love will last forever. It will." I nodded, almost numbed by her words.

"Please, Isshin. Can you make that promise?" Masaki asked once more.

"Yes...I can." I leaned down and kissed her in the middle of a street. Granted, it was well past midnight and no one was awake but still...it meant something—that kiss we shared was more than any kiss we shared before. It was as if our barriers between our worlds had finally collapsed. Our worlds were connected just through our hearts.

&3&3&3&3&3

When Ichigo was born, I knew he would possess a ridiculous amount of spiritual energy. His mother could see and talk to spirits, I was a Shinigami. But I move on from the past and to more present times.

Rukia Kuchiki, my third daughter. I knew her last name—and for some strange reason I knew that Ichigo would be with this woman for the rest of his life. Urahara always kept me updated, when I found out he went to Soul Society...I wasn't surprised.

He was willing to go to Soul Society to save Rukia.

I was willing to leave Soul Society to protect Masaki.

When I found out, my son!, achieved Bankai—to save Rukia. I only grinned like an idiot because I knew I would train until every part of me hurt in order to save someone I cared about.

I was overjoyed when Ichigo finally properly introduced Rukia to the family.

Rukia was the only person I knew that made my son happy again. Sure, he'd have that ugly scowl all the time but it was different when she was around. His life improved. Although I do go out of my way to embarrass him but hey! A father's gotta do what he's gotta do.

My boy is as reckless as I was back in those days! Ignore the rules because LOVE CONQUERS ALL!

And you can't tell me that they don't have _something_ going on. I pay attention to Rukia's reitsu and it jumps when Ichigo's around. His bright blue and her milky white auras. They're not aware how much their reitsu's touch and nuzzle one another.

My reitsu is red and Masaki's was pink. She had a strong spiritual reitsu just because of her medium abilities. Our reitsu's would do the same thing, they twirled and danced with each other. Like separate entities of their own.

I even knew the exact moment Ichigo kissed Rukia. Ordinarily, I would have kicked down the door and screamed for him to keep his dirty hands off the precious Rukia-Chan! But, then I remembered Byakuya Kuchiki's face. I also realized that if Rukia and Ichigo got together, Byakuya would be my relative. The hilarity of that image alone kept me from barging in to his room.

What was I talking about again?

Right, Ichigo...I don't know if my son believes in fate. But for me, Fate led me to Masaki and for him...Fate led him to Rukia. The only one to truly stop the pain in his heart and give him the strength to protect.

Oh and for the record...I did preform the Soul Burial on Masaki. But that moment was too tender, tragic, and personal for me to ever release...even in my own monolauge.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot more ideas for this. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it even the IchiRuki was more or less at the end...teehee!

Please review and let me know what you thought. Writing 'Serious Isshin' is a lot more difficult than writing 'Crazy Isshin.' It was also difficult for me to see him as a younger adult, mid-twenties without the gray hair or the stubble. Oh well.

**Special thanks: GhibliGirl91  
**She inspired me to finish this. xD


	38. Worth Living

A/N: I've been playing Lost Odyssey and the music is breathtaking.

I've cried like three times just because of the music that sets the scene. Or maybe it's just because I'm a sap. Teehee! Angst chapter ahead.

Also, the last chapter had so much creative license used. I know Masaki was devoured by a Hollow, therefore not having a Soul Burial, but I kinda like the idea of her soul surviving in order to be 'sent' by Isshin. And Isshin being the 13th Captain was just for convenience.

**Title:** Worth Living

**Summary: **Rukia never saw herself as 'immortal', she was used to death and she knew she could die. But it was different with him. When she was with him, she wanted to live every single second. She no longer wanted to be 'Death'.

And that terrified her.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Angst! It's bittersweet though.

* * *

Rukia could never call herself immortal. She aged but slowly. She could die—but she didn't know what happened after that. She was Death. No, no, she was like Death's lackey. Sending the souls of the dead and destroying Hollows...

When the Winter War ended...Rukia came to terms with her morality.

She _could_ die it's just she had too much to live for to let herself be defeated. _He_ was her reason to keep fighting, even when her blood pooled and dried on the white sand. When Ichigo looked back at her, with that half-smile of his, she felt her heart whisper something...yet her mouth remained shut.

"I'll see you soon." He said before turning his back.

Rukia didn't move. She couldn't lie to him. Every fiber in her being wanted to be close to him but she was a Shinigami. She was dead. And she wasn't going back to the living world anytime soon.

But Rukia would continue living this strange existence.

**4 Years after the Winter War**

Rukia protected a small harbor town. She enjoyed the ocean, the people, and the sights and sounds. It was there that she met Rena, a small girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She was Rukia's height and only nine years old.

Rukia watched over her because if she didn't give her mind something to do, it would worry about _him_ and she'd be tempted to go and visit. She was as energetic as Yuzu but she had Karin's playful sarcasm. Maybe that's why Rukia got close to her...she reminded her of her two little sisters. Yes, that was another good reason.

Rena was very sick...but she was lucky. Her parents owned a hotel near the harbor, it was always full of new and exciting people. Rena would look up at them with her big blue eyes and ask;

"_Where are you from?"_

And when they answered, she would ask;

"_What's it like?"_

She was a charming young girl. Rukia found herself smiling with Rena, even if she couldn't be seen. It took only a few months for the illness that Rena had to leave her bed-ridden. But Rena was a stubborn girl and she'd sit near the front desk—her eyes dark from lack of sleep and her face pale.

But those eyes would light up when a new person walked in. Her mouth would open, a slight gap in her two front teeth, and she would ask...."Where are you from?"

Rukia wanted to invest in a gigai. She wanted to tell Rena all her stories. About Karakura. About juice boxes, Chappy, and _him_. She couldn't omit him from the story. But as time went on, it was easier for Rukia to think his name. She wasn't ready to say it...not yet.

But Rukia never told Rena these stories.

She never told her about the first time she ate ice cream.

She never told her about an orange-haired friend who saved her life.

She never told her about magic swords with names or insane fight-happy Captains.

She would never tell her any of these things.

&3&3&3

It was raining when Rukia walked into the hotel. No one was around, besides a few security guards. Rukia smoothed back her dark hair as she moved, like a ghost—ah, no...she was a ghost.

Rena was tucked in her bed with her parents beside her. Her golden hair looked like a halo in the soft light. Rukia saw death often...so she did not cry or frown when she walked to the beside of the girl she had been watching over.

Her mother, who looked just like an older version of Rena, wasn't weeping. She was speaking to Rena as if the girl was alive—telling her "Do you remember when...?" Rena's father had his wife's hand and the lamp's glow reflected off his glasses. His black hair was tied away from his face. He almost reminded Rukia of her Nii-sama. Only this man had laugh and smile lines around his face. Rukia saw how much he adored Rena. The young girl was an only child and her parents loved her dearly.

Rena's face lit into a small smile as she slept. Her spirit stood waiting, floating a few inches above the bed.

"Where are you from?" She asked Rukia, glancing down at her sleeping body.

"Karakura." Rukia answered while balancing on the bottom headboard of the girl's bed.

"What's it like?" She asked, the curiosity deep in her eyes.

"You can go there someday, if you'd like. It's very nice...not as busy as this town." Rukia said as if she was speaking to an old friend.

"Will I see you there?" Rena asked with another tiny smile.

_No._

"Yes." Rukia took out her zanpaktou and Rena looked back at her parents.

"Can they come too?" She asked, pointing to the man and woman still speaking to her lifeless form.

_Even when they die, there's no true chance that you'll reunite in Soul Society. I'm sorry._

"Not now."

"Okay." Rena nodded, "Where am I going?"

"Someplace beautiful." Rukia's hilt of her zanpaktou hovered merely an inch over the girls head. "You'll be able to walk wherever you want. You'll meet some new faces and maybe some old friends...you won't...be sick anymore."

Rena closed her eyes. "I like the sound of that." She whispered.

Rukia pressed the hilt of her blade onto her forehead and within moments, her spirit disappeared. Rukia realized...she had become an exceptional liar. Ordinarily, she would have told the girl that she wouldn't see her again, she'd be going to Soul Society and that was it. And there was no hope of her seeing her parents or friends again.

But Rukia couldn't do that. Ichigo left something with her...something human...it melted away her Kuchiki iciness. She could no longer be aloof towards the spirits she sent. She actually _wanted _them to be sent away happy, even if she had to lie.

&3&3&3&3

**10 years after the Winter War**

Rukia stared at her reflection in the water. It rippled with the coming tide and would fade away only to reappear again. The water lapped at her bare feet and sent chills up her spine. Her hair was a little longer now and it tickled her neck as the wind blew softly.

She didn't know what brought her back here.

She always said; "I won't go back to Karakura. It's too painful...I didn't even say goodbye to _him_."

After that she kept saying; "I can't go back. He won't forgive me for just...leaving him so suddenly. It's better this way, Nii-sama was right about not getting so close to Ichigo."

Then Renji would tell her: _"Rukia, he always asks for you when he senses I'm in town. He misses you."_

"_Don't be foolish, he can't miss what he never truly had." She said with a roll of her eyes, as if she didn't care._

_Renji would snort and walk away._

So...what was she doing here now? She kept her reitsu smothered away and hidden, she needed to come up with something to say...something witty, something smart, something caring—words that would express to him only what she wanted to express.

Rukia stepped back, away from the coming tide, and wanted to run away. She really wanted to run away. She never felt this sort of _fear_ before. It was...well scary, unusual, and it made her afraid as to why her instincts were telling her to run.

Rukia bit her lower lip and made her long walk to Ichigo's house. She could have flash-stepped...but she didn't want to make this reuniting appear any quicker. She wanted to put this off for fifty more years at most. She wanted to see Ichigo again when he was dead and in Soul Society with her.

Rukia climbed up and to his windowsill like it was second nature.

She pulled the window up and open before slipping silently inside. The whole house was quiet. She could faintly hear _his_ breathing and that was enough to scare the crap out of her.

_Don't run away._

She closed her eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths. _'Don't be a coward'. _Rukia suddenly turned around and jumped back out the window. Her feet landed against the pavement, harshly reminding her what she was doing. Running away from her only home. Running away from the only man who made her feel..._alive_.

She just couldn't do it. Not yet.

&3&3&3&3&

**15 years after the Winter War**

Rukia now kept two things with her at all times. The first was a picture of Ichigo. The corners were bent, a crease ran through the middle, and it was worn from years of rubbing against her Shinigami robes. It was the only picture she had of them together.

Isshin had taken it one day at the Kurosaki family picnic. Ichigo was sitting next to her, arms crossed and scowl on his face. Her pose mimicked his but she had a smirk, the classic Rukia smirk. She couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about.

But she did know that the picture was taken before all the pain.

The Winter War...it ate Rukia from the inside out. It was all her fault that Ichigo's friends were even involved, that Inoue had even been captured, everything was her fault. Fate had something to do with it. But she couldn't blame it all on fate.

If she just...hadn't given Ichigo her powers. Maybe she'd be dead now. These thoughts plagued her mind with every second. When she wasn't thinking about that...she was thinking about searching Soul Society to find Rena. But those were just foolish and distracting thoughts. Rukia would never act upon them.

The second object that Rukia kept with her was a letter. It was five years old and a constant reminder of her cowardice. Ichigo had given it to Renji...

"Why doesn't he just come to Soul Society?" Renji had asked one morning over tea.

"I told Urahara not to allow it. Nii-sama helped enforce those orders. It's better this way, Renji. It is." Rukia responded before getting up and leaving. Her tea remained un-touched.

_Rukia,_

_I know you came into my room last night. It sounds weird but I could feel you. Maybe it was your spiritual energy or whatever..._

_and you left my window open._

_Rukia...you can come home..._

_-Ichigo_

Rukia did the math, if she was human...she would be 30-something years. She kept telling herself that Ichigo was grown up now, he probably had a family and a new home. He didn't need her. He didn't miss her. He had moved on.

She never shared these thoughts with anyone. She knew she'd be given false hope and people would say; 'Oh no, Rukia. He's a close friend—of course he wants you in his life' or 'He hasn't moved on. He's still waiting for you.'

Rukia never let herself have these hopeful thoughts.

She was assigned another town to protect, this time near the mountains. It snowed more here...so naturally she loved it. She mused what it would be like to live here...start a life...but then, as a fluffy ball of snow landed on her nose. Rukia remembered that she didn't have a life to live. Shinigami's live for two reasons; Send the dead and destroy Hollows.

She kept that motto written deeply on her heart.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia was placing flowers down on an unmarked grave. Her gigai felt stiff from the walk up here. The spirit she sent was an elderly woman, who asked as a final wish, for Rukia to place flowers on her unborn grandchild's grave.

Rukia promised she would. Her fingers felt numb from the cold but her heart was warm. She liked doing nice deeds. Warmth on her beating organ was better than the usual ache that inhabited it.

"Rukia?" A voice reached her ears and caused her heart to stop—sputter--and then return to beating.

She turned her head slowly to see orange hair.

"Ah." Her vocal chords weren't working. He hadn't changed a bit. Stupid scowl, stupid hair, he did look a little taller though. He looked..._grown up. _

"Is it...really you?" He took a step towards her. Rukia clutched her gray coat around her, the coldness that surrounded them felt far away but she had to do something with her hands or else she'd reach out for him.

"No." Her voice said on it's own. "I believe you are mistaken."

"W-wait!" But Rukia already turned away from him and walked quickly down the gray cobblestone path. She wrinkled her nose. Ironic...wasn't it?

Here she was, surrounded by graves—a place for the dead. Reuniting with the one person who made her want to live. She could hear his voice calling out for her and his feet hitting the stone behind her retreating form, his footsteps echoing hers. She didn't know when she started running—but she just did.

The gray slabs of concrete or whatever the hell it was became a blur. Little white sparkles fell down from the sky and obscured her vision, clinging to her hair and eyelashes.

"Rukia! Hold on!" She felt a hand clamp around her elbow and jerk her backwards.

"Get away! I don't know you!" Rukia lied. His grip on her arm didn't lessen and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Rukia..." His voice was softer this time. She relinquished the taste of hearing her voice on his tongue again. "Don't run..." Still soft. Rukia wanted to say his name, she wanted to kick him in the shins and she wanted to hug him.

He removed his hand from her elbow and Rukia didn't run. She found herself pivoting on her heel to turn and face him, see him up close again—one time, just one more time, and then she didn't need to see him again for another fifteen years.

"Ichigo..." His name tasted sweet on her tongue. His warm eyes looking down on her, but she was always his equal. If she was dreaming, let this be a dream that lasts a thousand years. She reached out and touched his hand...a hand that held a sword for too long. A hand that slayed too many men. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing away the images of Ichigo with blood stained hands.

She felt those same hands on her face, wiping away something. What the hell was he touching? Her eyes fluttered open and widened—why was her sight so blurred? She blinked a few times and felt lukewarm wetness on her cheeks.

She was crying...but why? Why the hell was she crying?!

"It's okay..." Ichigo said, calmly, gently, softly, and no other words were needed.

"No...it's not." Rukia spoke back, harshly, loudly, and she knew he was confused.

"I am dead. I am not going to be in history books, I won't have children, I exist only to send spirits and kill Hollows. I have no other purpose. It's the reason why I left you...why I never said goodbye. You deserve a normal, human, functional life." He raised his eyebrow at the word functional but Rukia continued.

"Our worlds should have _never combined._ I'm sorry for that. I thought it would be easier...if...I stopped being in your life." Rukia pushed his hands away from her face.

"You talk too much." Ichigo pointed out bluntly. "Rukia, you seem to forget. You gave me the power to protect the friends I care about the most. You don't fall into that category, Rukia. You mean...a lot to me." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"When I didn't see you for a few years, I just kept hoping you'd come back. It's the reason why I always left my window unlocked. The Winter War...it took a piece of me away. It took _you_ away from me. But I couldn't just give up and stop living. So, I lived. I went to school, dated a bit, but I never went far from Karakura. I've always just been waiting for you. But then I got tired of waiting and wishing...and I went searching..." He shrugged, a little embarrassed at his words.

"Renji was the one who told me I'd find you here. I'm glad I didn't change my mind, Rukia. I really..."

"Oh, I'm the one who talks too much?" Rukia interjected.

Rukia didn't want to admit anything...not here...in a graveyard. Not even on a sun-setting beach. But maybe, just maybe, she could live. It wouldn't be a normal life but it would be something.

"Are you going back to Karakura?" She asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Yeah...do you...?"

Rukia only nodded.

He always gave her a reason to fight. If she wasn't fighting for pride or to protect—she was fighting to stay beside Ichigo.

He gave her a reason to live. She never had a chance to enjoy a human life because she died so young. But he gave her the chance. She wanted him in her life as much as he wanted her in his.

That's just how it worked out.

Rukia wasn't immortal. She could die from a sword or a bullet. She couldn't promise 'forever' to Ichigo because she knew that with time, Soul Society would come looking for her again. But for the months after their reunion at the graveyard...Rukia enjoyed her life.

She finally knew what a 'First Kiss' felt like.

She knew what a snowman was and how to make a snow angel.

She allowed herself to melt in his touch, she allowed those human emotions to bubble up and disperse through her veins.

She wanted to tell Ichigo how she felt.

But she just had a -feeling- that he already knew.

So, no. She never admitted her love standing on a sun-setting beach. She didn't say it on a rooftop while stargazing. But when it was just her and Ichigo, she'd look at him and feel every nerve in her body come to life. Then he'd give her this cocky smile and Rukia would return with her classic Kuchiki smirk.

And that was it.

She didn't worry about tomorrow or ten years from now. She lived for the moment, for each and every moment with Ichigo.

&3&3&3

Rukia let out a sigh of contentment, resting her head on his chest while listening to the soft _buh-bump_ of his heartbeat. His shirt clung loosely to her skin, she breathed in his scent. She liked wearing his shirts—especially when her clothes had been haphazardly tossed across the room.

She wasn't afraid anymore to have someone to live for. He accepted her, saying something like _'Rukia don't be stupid. I'm just as dead as you are. So shut up about this whole 'we can't be together' shit. There's no other person in the world who can make the rain stop...so just be quiet, midget.' _

She recalled punching him in the shoulder for calling her a midget.

Rukia closed her eyes...letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Angst!

But there was so much of it at first that I was like...edit...okay happy ending there we go.

Review and let me know what you thought/how you felt/improvements, etc. Thank you!

I loves you all. 3000+ words ftw!


	39. Drowning

A/N: Been forever since I just rambled out a one-shot, huh?

**Title: **Drowning

**Summary: **"I'm drowning, please…anyone…I don't think I can save…myself." Hichigo was like a giant lake of eternal blackness, swallowing him, pushing him deeper, and even with his hand out stretched, she did not grab it. She couldn't.

**Warnings:** Song fic…? "A drowning" by How To Destroy Angels. I don't like to write them, but I wanted to give it another shot.

_**Bold Italic **_is Hichigo while regular _italic _is Ichigo.

* * *

'_**Scary, isn't it? Seeing her with another guy?'**_

The voice in his head was snaking around his brain, dragging him backwards instead of forwards.

_Rukia deserves to be happy…even without me._

It's the glare from the reflection,

Making patterns in your eyes

_**Oh please! Look at her!**_

Ichigo foolishly did as the voice told him and he looked over to Rukia, who was sitting next to Renji. Their hands were intertwined as they spoke to Urahara. She was wearing a blue dress that made her pretty violet eyes stand out. He had on a shirt that Ichigo remembered Rukia picking out for him; she had said "Renji, it's time you got proper clothes! Ichigo, come on! You know what guys wear, right?"

It's the looking back in anger,

With every second slipping by

_She is happy…that's what matters._

_**I hate the rain.**_

_Deal with it._

_**How about you deal with your jealousy first? Negative emotions only make me stronger, King.**_

Ichigo crossed his arms, he only half-listened to what Urahara was saying. He couldn't help it. His Hollow was crawling at his skull, he was mocking Rukia's voice and saying vulgar things like; "Renji is so good in bed." Then he would cackle a laugh. "You see this dress? He'll be unzipping it in a matter of hours!" Another laugh.

Undertow has come to take me,

Guided by the blazing sun,

Ichigo left early. He couldn't stand it.

Rukia noticed his eyes—it was raining again on the inside.

Renji was oblivious because he had just want he wanted next to him.

Urahara sensed the hollow growing stronger. He made a mental note to tell Yoruichi.

Looking at everything around us…

Look at everything we've done…

_**See King? You're a monster, like me. Look at all the enemies you've defeated…can't you taste their blood on your hands?**_

_Shut up!_

Ichigo tossed another rock but it didn't skip on the water…it just sunk. The orange haired man plopped down in the dead grass and held his head in his hands.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_**AHAHA! That woman has made you weak, weak, weak, weak little Ichigo!**_

Please…

Anyone…

Ichigo couldn't recall how long he was sitting there, staring at the river. Eventually, it turned into an inky blackness to reflect the night sky.

_**The color of the river is just like her hair…it always smelled so nice, didn't it? Always smelled like that strawberry shampoo your sister bought.**_

I don't think I can…save myself…

I'm drowning here, please, anyone…

Rukia had gone to Ichigo's house but he wasn't home. She bit her lower lip in thought, "Where is he?"

"Can you sense is reitsu?" Renji asked with a frown on his features as well. It wasn't like the idiot could go far…and that idiot was making Rukia worry. Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out for his bright blue energy. She couldn't find it.

I don't think I can save myself.

I'm drowning here, please…anyone…

I don't think I can…save myself…

I'm drowning here…

Urahara set his book down and moved to the window, a frown went on the shop keeper's face.

"What is it?" Tessai asked, looking up from sweeping the floor.

"The air…it's changed…" Urahara answered. Tessai frowned, Urahara could be so cryptic…but he was right. The air was heavier.

Anyone…

Please…

I don't think I can…

_**Letting go is pretty easy…you just gotta do it. It's like diving into water.**_

_Shut…up…I'm not letting go._

Ichigo closed his eyes as he lay in the grass. He couldn't move—it was like spiritual chains had been placed on his body. It was as if he and that rock he threw into the river had switched places. Ichigo was the one sinking.

_**Just let me out for a minute, King.**_

_No._

_**Just one second…you're releasing far too much energy and what happens when a big-nasty hollow comes?**_

_Go away._

There's a tiny little window,

Swarms of locusts fill the sky

_**Open your eyes, King.**_

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that his world was now tilted. There was something warm and sticky under his body and Ichigo knew what it was by the smell. Blood. He lifted his head to see that his tilted word was covered in it. The blood was dripping from the windows and even the sky was a dark red. Clouds loomed with a threatening rain.

Ichigo turned his head, seeing the hollow form of him perched and grinning.

The hollow opened his mouth and darkness covered Ichigo as if he was being wrapped in a cocoon of ink.

Maybe if I just disappear,

If I can…keep my head above the tide,

_**I told you letting go was easy!**_

_What is going on?_

_**I'm showing you what I see…what you fail to see…now focus, King.**_

Ichigo blinked a few times in the darkness. Renji and Rukia were wrapped up in each other, the scene making Ichigo want to throw up. At the same time, he wanted to punch Renji in the face. He failed to notice that his Hollow was laughing madly as the scene changed…

His family was eating dinner without him.

Rukia and Renji were at the park without him.

_**See? Now that Karakura is protected…you're not really needed, Shinigami.**_

_My family needs me._

Please…

Anyone…

I don't think I can save myself,

I'm drowning here, please, anyone…

I don't think I can…

Rukia fell to her knees, seeing Ichigo lying in the grass—"He looks dead!" She checked his pulse. He was alive. Rukia placed her hands over his chest, a green glow wrapping around her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing him."

"I don't think he was in a fight…" Renji sat down on the opposite side of Rukia, looking down at the ashen face of Ichigo.

"What the…?" Rukia frowned as her healing kidou was suddenly black; tentacles of darkness curled around her hands and choked the reitsu from her hands. Rukia made a noise that resembled a sob and a gasp as Renji, roughly, pulled her away from Ichigo.

"It's the hollow…" Renji said, examining her hands—they were fine. But that hollow was blocking them from saving Ichigo.

Save

Myself…

_**Ah, bitch! **_

Ichigo saw Rukia's face in the darkness and he reached out to her. Her hand was outstretched and glowing—_she is trying to heal me?_ Ichigo tried to grasp her hand but the darkness beat him to it. He saw the horrified expression on her face as she was pulled away.

_Rukia!_

I'm drowning…here…please…anyone…

_**Jealousy…anger…regret…pain…**_

_**All of it, I can feel. It's like a drug, King.**_

_**A deadly chemical to your worst nightmare…**_

_No…stop…_

_**Too late 'cause your time is up.**_

_No…Rukia, wait…Rukia! Rukia!_

_**She's gone; you can't save yourself from this. Take a deep breath, King.**_

I don't...think…I…can…save…

Myself.

Ichigo opened his eyes…Rukia hurried to his side but quickly stumbled back.

Brown was now yellow.

White was now black.

His lips curled into an unnatural snarl.

"Ichigo?"

* * *

A/N: Yay for drabbles! I cried a few times while writing this…it must have been the mixture of the song and other emotional stresses.

Okay, review if ya want!


	40. Strangers we've become

A/N: A lot of people had said "write a sequel" to the last chapter and I really wanted to leave it up for interpretation.

So, I won't write a sequel. It's open.

This one is a bit more drabble-ish.

**Title: **Strangers we have become

**Summary: **He still keeps her picture in his room. He's 37 years old, not married, working constantly. But she brings up all those forgotten but lingering feelings when she shows up at his doorstep.

**Warning: **None, really. I've been in an angst-mood with these two, I'm not sure why.

* * *

He had always cared for her...

She was his partner, his equal, the one to lift him back on his feet when he had fallen down.

Two years went by without any contact...

He didn't mind, he knew she would return—she always came back.

Two morphed into seven and still no Shinigami had contacted him.

He tried to talk to his dad about it but, his father shook his head. "Ichigo, you have to move on." He had moved on! He was going to school to be a doctor and he helped out at the clinic. Ichigo Kurosaki never left Karakura.

"Happy 27th birthday!" His family had shouted and he had grinned. Everyone he had wanted to be there was there. Except Rukia. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, and even the whole gang from Urahara's shop. It was also their 10-year anniversary from as they called it "the survival of Karakura" or the "Anniversary of the Spirit-War." It had a few more names that Ichigo couldn't recall.

His friends felt foreign to him. Ichigo hadn't done a very good job of keeping in touch. Inoue was pregnant, Ishida was a science professor, and Chad was living in America. They all had pieced their lives together after the war. Ichigo was still holding onto a piece, clutching it until the jagged edges cut his palm. He would never let her go.

He sat on his roof after the party with his knees drawn to his chest.

Everyone left but he was still waiting.

* * *

**-3 More Years After That-**

Thirty years old and he still kept her picture in his room. He had moved out at 27 after his schooling was finished and he now had a small apartment in Karakura.

"He'll never leave Karakura." Isshin said one night to Urahara. "He's waiting to say goodbye."

They never did get a proper goodbye...

"_It's finally over..." Rukia tilted her face to the sky, breathing a long sigh of relief. She turned on her heel to face her orange-haired companion. "How do you feel?"_

"_Light." She nodded in understanding. A weight had been lifted from all their shoulders. _

_He wasn't sure who made the first move. He liked to think it was him. His chapped lips were pressed against her so-so soft ones and her tiny hands clutching the black fabric of his Shinigami robes. Then the voices were calling out to them, saying they had to go._

"_I'll see you again." Ichigo said, his voice soft and warm._

"_Hm." She quickly kissed his cheek and ran off to meet up with the departing Shinigami._

No...that wasn't a goodbye.

It was a "See you soon." It was an unspoken promise...it had been 13 years since he last saw his friend, the one who made the rain stop. Ichigo sighed and slid the picture back into the frame. He wasn't going to give up. His family was worried at first, mainly his dad, but they had learned to accept it. Ichigo was stubborn—both a good and bad quality.

He would always wait for her.

He would fight for her.

He would chase after her to the ends of the world.

* * *

**-An Excerpt from Inoue's Diary-**

Today I took my daughter to see Karakura. I showed her my school, my old home, the park, the lake, we walked for hours. I brought snacks just in case she got tired or hungry. She loved it. She told me she wants to grow her hair out like her mommy's. She's so cute!

I brought her to see Ichigo. He was always good with children, having two sisters and everything. He seemed happy to see me—I think?

On the drive back home, my daughter looked at me and said; "Mommy? The man's eyes were crying." I just laughed and told her that everything was fine. But, she was adamant about this and argued with me. "No! He was sad! Didn't you see his eyes? He looked like Daddy when Grandpa died." I had pulled the car over then so I could turn and look at her.

She kept talking—she likes to talk. "Who went to heaven, mommy?"

"His friend, honey. He lost a friend and he just...isn't ready...to say goodbye." It pained my heart to think of how Ichigo lost Rukia. For the first two years after the war, I waited too—I wanted a phone call or a letter. Then, I moved on, I knew that's what Rukia would want. It would have been too complicated to tell her that Rukia didn't "die" she was already dead. A Shinigami. I have decided it would be better to keep that world away from her...maybe when she's older.

**

* * *

**

-First Dates-

By Thirty-two, Ichigo was finally convinced by his father to at least _try _the dating world.

The first girl was sweet but she was _too sweet_. She had no fire, no spark, and she wasn't much of a challenge.

The second girl had plenty of fire, she was all fire. She was spunky and full of energy. Ichigo could almost see himself going on a second date with this girl. However, she talked far too much. Ichigo found himself reminiscing of the days were he and Rukia would sit in his room. She would be reading manga and he would do homework—perfect, beautiful, silence—and neither of them minded.

The last girl was strictly business.

"Listen, Ichigo. You're a nice guy but I'm thirty-three and I'm not looking for a relationship. Let's finish our drinks, go back to your place and blow off some steam and then never call each other again."

He didn't even remember her eye-color in the morning.

**

* * *

**

-Twenty Years to Say Goodbye-

He was stretched out on his couch with the remote on his stomach. It was almost midnight but, he wasn't tired. He had to work a double tomorrow at the hospital—caffeine worked wonders. His doorbell rang and Ichigo slowly got to his feet, thinking it was just some prankster kids.

His heart dropped to the floor when he saw who stood on his doorstep.

"Hi." Rukia stood before him wearing a long white skirt and a yellow sweater. Her hair was a little longer but styled the same. Her eyes looked tired.

"Twenty years-"

"Felt like two weeks to me." Rukia cut him off smoothly. He realized that she looked younger than he was, but time moved slowly in Soul Society. Ichigo was nearing forty while she looked to be in her early thirties—late twenties at best.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" He leaned his shoulder against the door frame as he crossed his arms.

She ran a hand through her hair, "Sorry." It was a late apology, she knew. There was so much going on after the War that time seemed to slip through her fingers. Two years went by and Rukia convinced herself that he moved on. Ten years went by and she convinced herself that he had forgotten her. Twenty years went by and Rukia finally let her curiosity get the better of her and she went to see him.

She expected a ring. She expected a family.

Instead, just a war-torn man standing in front of her with dull-amber eyes.

"May I come in...?"

He stepped aside, unable to resist her. Ichigo sat beside her on the couch and there was that silence. Only it wasn't beautiful like he remembered, it was awkward and tense. He missed her so **so **much. What could he possibly say?

"How is everyone?"

"Good. Inoue had a baby, she's three now—really sweet. She and Ishida are still together."

"When did they get together?"

"Shortly after graduation."

"Ah. Your family?" She picked at her nails just to give her hands something to do.

"Crazy, as always." They locked eyes for a moment and she didn't know how it happened, it just _happened._

Her fingers were trembling as they wound through his orange locks of hair. Their kisses were nervous but rough, his hands were calloused but gentle. She was whispering and whimpering and his touch found her and she cried out. His tongue was running along her neck and she couldn't believe she waited twenty years for this. He had gathered her up in his arms and brought her to his bedroom. Clothes were discarded in between sloppy and forceful kisses. She felt like a stranger in her own body. Is this what her waiting caused...? Her and Ichigo to become strangers?...Her thoughts were pushed aside as he kissed her once more.

"_Ichigo...I...oh...God...Ichigo..."_

"_Rukia...Ru...I...Rukia..."_

He found her on the couch again the next morning. She was dressed and having a cup of coffee. Her hair was no longer tousled and her clothes looked as fine as they did when she first arrived last night. Ichigo was just wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and he was just trying to convince his head that _this was Rukia_. The woman he had waited for was sitting on his couch.

"We were so young..." Rukia spoke to the coffee in her lap. "Look at us now..." She shook her head, her eyes were terribly sad.

"What do you mean?" He sat beside her and rested his elbows on his knees.

"God, Ichigo...I...have missed you."

"Why didn't you write or something, Rukia?" He challenged, the old emotion of anger stirring up within him. He was never angry at her...not really...he was angry at himself for _waiting _instead of _chasing._ Urahara could have brought him to Soul Society if he wished.

"...I wanted..." She set the coffee onto the table in front of their feet. "I just...forced myself to believe that you moved on." She looked around the sparsely decorated house.

"This is...goodbye then...huh?" He seemed to read her mind.

"Yes, I have to return to Soul Society."

"I'll see you when I'm going-on sixty then." He said bitterly. He couldn't help the rush of emotions that had welled up in his chest. He was angry, he was bitter, he was sad, he was happy, and more than anything he wanted to beg her to stay.

"Ichigo..." She took his hands in hers and stared into his eyes. "Ichigo..." She said a little softer this time.

He leaned forward and kissed her, it was a slow and tender kiss, nothing like last night's passionate ones.

"You'll always be here." She whispered, placing his hand over her heart. "Always, always, always." He couldn't speak, he wanted to tell her that he always loved her, that she was his world, his sun and his moon, that he was a robot without her in his life.

"Rukia..." His voice sounded so weak. "Rukia." He said again, a little stronger this time. She smiled a little.

She really loved how he said her name.

"Stay for one more night..." She had to harden her heart at these words. She wanted to stay, stay for another night, another night, and then a week, and maybe a few months. She would stay forever if she could.

"I am a captain now, Ichigo. I can't." She kissed him on the cheek, just as she had done twenty years ago.

"Goodbye..." She pulled her hands away from his and took the coffee to the kitchen to place it in the sink. Ichigo didn't say anything until he heard the door shut.

"I love you." He knew she couldn't hear him. He knew she probably already knew this little fact. He knew that he would wait another twenty years, thirty years, or more for her. He knew that if he went to Soul Society that they would just kick him out.

He knew he had to wait until his natural death occurred to actually go to Soul Society.

Ichigo let out a long sigh and tilted his head back until it hit the back of the couch. He closed his eyes, seeing her face perfectly in his minds' eye. Her delicate features, her piercing gaze, her ebony strands of hair that he had ran his fingers through all night. Her perfect lips that he had kissed. Her small hands that had grasped his own.

Rukia would never be just a memory.

He would never say "Goodbye" and fully mean it.

* * *

A/N: Ending is kinda weird, like I said—it was a drabble more than anything.


	41. A billion degrees

A/N: I had something that made me laugh... a lot...today. So you know what? FLUFF!

Screw this angst! Argh!

**Title: **A billion degrees

**Summary: **"It's hot! Come on!" Rukia was nearly begging him, all she wanted was to go swimming or get ice cream. Ichigo had other plans in mind to get the Shinigami to shut up.

**Warnings: **Fluff (so much that they might be out of character and you'll get a toothache)

**Note: **No real time-line in this one...no spoilers or anything either.

* * *

"Ichigoooo!" Rukia moaned into his ear causing the boy to blush. "Come on! It's so hot!"

"Stop complaining! We won't get there any faster!" He was carrying her on his back, thanks to a hollow attack, Rukia had sprained her ankle. She said she was fine but he insisted upon carrying her back to his house. She eventually gave in once trying to stand and nearly collapsing into him.

"Let's stop and get ice cream!" Her arms were loosely around his neck, her chest pressed tightly against his back. The heat wasn't making anything easier.

"No." He ground his teeth together, focusing on the next ten steps and then the next ten after that.

"Then let's go swimming!"

"Rukia, you can't!"

She groaned again, right next to his head, only making him sweat more. It wasn't his fault, really. _She _was the one who was groaning and moaning. His hands were sticking to the skin of her bare legs. Why did hollows always attack after or during school? His uniform was practically suffocating him.

"Ichigo, it's like...a billion degrees out!" She had never faced a heat wave like this one before. Her whole body felt like it was melting. She just wanted something to cool her off, was that too much to ask?

Stupid orange haired Shinigami!

&3&3&3

"Ow!" She winced when she placed ice on her swollen ankle.

They didn't make it to the clinic, Ichigo stopped at a convenience store and the woman was nice enough to give them some ice in a plastic bag. He went back in the store, returning with two Popsicles. One orange and one purple. He handed one of them to Rukia and sat down beside her on the curb.

"Thanks." She mumbled, glaring at the sun, "It's so hot."

"I know." He tore off the wrapper, seeing the one he had was purple. He didn't care for grape flavor very much. "Trade?"

"No way!" She licked the side of the orange treat. Ichigo turned his head away and focused on his own Popsicle.

"Okay, let's go." He looked down at her and well...he had to admit...she was kinda cute. Popsicle stick hanging out of her mouth, one hand holding ice on her ankle, and that annoyed gleam in her eyes. The heat must _really _be getting to his head if he was thinking Rukia, his friend, was cute.

"Let's go swimming!" She suggested, not moving from her spot.

"Rukia..." He let out a long sigh.

"Get me somewhere, I can heal my leg. Come on! You're just as hot as I am AND you've been carrying me. You need a break." She extended her hand to him and he, grudgingly, helped her up. Her arm went around his waist and he held her around her shoulders.

He preferred carrying her but helping her walk wasn't half bad either. It was less hot, that was for certain.

&3&3&3&3&3

"AH! Much better!" Rukia jumped from foot to foot. She had healed her leg behind a tree near the river. "Alright, let's go." Rukia felt a rush of energy swirling in her chest. This was just like when she was younger! Her and her friends would go and swim in the river.

"Rukia!" His face suddenly paled when he realized what she was doing.

Her white blouse fell onto the grass and she jumped into the river. _Idiot! How deep does she think the river is...well then again...she is short_.

"Come on!" Rukia yelled when her head resurfaced. Ichigo's face was a bright pink and thankfully, Rukia just brushed it aside to the heat. He pulled off his uniform, leaving the pants on, no amount of money could get him to take off his pants around Rukia.

They swam out to the middle of the slow-moving river. It was up to Ichigo's chest and well-over Rukia's head. She splashed some water at him. The river wasn't very cold but it was still nice.

"Loosen up. God, I feel like I'm with Nii-sama."

"Wha—what has gotten into you?" Ichigo splashed water back at her, earning a devious smirk from his partner.

"It's the heat." She said, floating on her back, "messing with my head." He swam beside her, even though his feet easily touched the river's bottom.

"Yeah..." He agreed, his eyes watching the way the water reflected on her pale skin. He had kept his eyes above her neck but, he slipped a few times and saw the exposed skin of her flat stomach and petite chest.

"I feel better. We can go home now." They half-swam, half-waded to the shore. They laid on their backs in the grass, watching the clouds move by. Although he was uncomfortable with the fabric of his pants sticking to his legs...Ichigo had to admit...it was a good idea. He was much cooler now. That is, until he felt a small hand slip into his. The blush spread from his neck to his ears. She didn't say anything—she didn't have to say anything.

That's just how simple they were together.

No words needed just combined breathing and water drying off their skin.

"Ready to go?" Her voice drifted to his ears. He wasn't though, not yet, this was his chance. He always acted on impulse, he rushed in without thinking. Now it was time to do something he had wanted to do...he wasn't sure for how long...but the lingering feeling was always there.

Ichigo rolled over to his side and placed an arm next to Rukia. He towered over her, enjoying the brief moment in which he saw her blush. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, yet awkward as all first kisses are. She returned the kiss, her whole body on fire. This heat was pleasant...she wouldn't mind feeling like a billion degrees if it involved kissing Ichigo. Her kiss tasted salty from sweat and he could faintly taste the orange-flavored Popsicle. She was the one who slipped her tongue into his mouth, earning a small groan from the Shinigami above her. He let her lead the way, showing him, teasing him, and somehow her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Okay, now we can go." Ichigo said against her lips when he broke the kiss. Her eyes were lidded, hazy, but warm. A lovely blush had coated her cheeks and her lips were slightly swollen from the forceful kiss.

Hot days...always something to remember.

* * *

AN: fluff!...although I think I could have done a lot more. Teehee.

I don't know river-physics, who knows how deep that river is or normal rivers are. I don't really care, it's a fanfic. Lulz!

Go ahead and review! I hope this fluff balanced the angst and I kept them in character.


End file.
